Rose de Ténèbres, Rose de Lumière
by YaNa31
Summary: Suite de "la marche des Ténèbres". " Incapable de songer à autre chose. A la mort. A la Grande Faucheuse. A celle qui s'était jurée d'en finir avec nous. A celle qui s'était jurée d'en finir avec sa propre famille. A celle qui a nous a déclarés la guerre. Une guerre qui enlève des vies. Une guerre à laquelle nous mettrons un terme." (Loki/OC)
1. Prologue

_D'abord un grand merci à SkyA, Marie1410, Rose-Eliade et elyon pour leurs reviews de l'épilogue de "la marche des ténèbres"_

_Que serais-je sans vous? _

_Cher public! (entrée théâtrale) _

_Mercredi, nous avons tous pu découvrir Iron Man 3! (TONY! Viens! Je t'aime!)_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la troisième et dernière partie de la trilogie des ténèbres!_

_**Rose de Ténèbres, Rose de lumière**!_

_(Normalement, c'est là que vous applaudissez) (Veuillez excuser le délire de l'auteur...)_

_Bref... résumé..._

_Loki a été exilé sur Terre. Honohra le suit. Et tous deux vont à la Tour Stark._  
_Qu'en est-il de Trixy ou encore Thanos?_

_Quelques uns d'entre vous attendez la scène de l'accouchement..._  
_Et bien, c'est maintenant!_

_Merci encore de lire cette fanfiction et bonne lecture!_

_Loki et sa clique appartiennent à Marvel._  
_Honohra, ses filles, Trixy... le fruit de mon imagination..._

* * *

- Tu ne peux pas empêcher cela ! Honohra ! Tu n'as plus le choix !

Mes doigts se refermèrent brutalement sur ceux de Tony. Les écrasèrent.  
Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Et de plus en plus douloureuses.  
Le milliardaire avait pris soin de placer des capteurs sur mon ventre proéminent afin que Jarvis puisse suivre l'évolution.

- Loki… je veux Lo… LOKI !

Submergée par la douleur, je ne pus retenir mes cris.

Nous étions à la Tour Stark. Seuls. Sans unité de soins dans les parages.  
Jarvis était parvenu à contacter les urgences.

Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent…

- Respire… respire… fais le petit chien ! Comme moi…

Je tâchai d'appliquer ses conseils. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…  
Qu'est-ce que c'était… douloureux…

- Allez, Honohra… il va falloir que tu commences à pousser ! Le col est dilaté !  
- Je… ne… savais pas que tu étais…  
Je ne pus achever ma phrase. Des hurlements s'échappèrent de ma gorge.  
Tony pâlit.

- Respire…  
- Où est-il… où est Loki…  
Mes paupières se fermèrent. Mon bas-ventre était en proie à de nouvelles contractions. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'accouche à un moment pareil ?!  
- Les autres vont te le ramener, Honohra. N'aie crainte.

Sa main libre s'aventurait dans ma chevelure maculée de sueur.  
Il entortilla une mèche autour de ses doigts. Nerveux, le grand Tony Stark était nerveux. Jamais il n'avait assisté à ce genre d'événement. Jamais il n'avait participé à ce genre d'évènement.  
C'était une grande première pour lui. Comme pour moi.

- Heureusement que j'ai lu quelques bouquins sur la chose…

Il s'accorda un sourire. Je m'accordai un sourire. Sourire de courte durée.  
Le travail reprit de plus belle.  
- Jarvis ! Aide-nous !  
Je m'agrippai au canapé. De toutes mes forces. Pour oublier la souffrance. Pour oublier qu'il n'était pas là. Que la mort tentait de me l'enlever. Que Trixy me haïssait au point de vouloir détruire ma famille.

- Puis-je vous suggérer la « poussée dirigée », monsieur ?  
- La quoi ? gueulai-je entre deux contractions.

L'IA s'empressa de nous expliquer.  
La « poussée dirigée consistait en une succession de contractions abdominales induites par le personnel médical. Le fameux « pousser, bloquer ».  
Vu qu'il n'y avait aucun médecin dans les parages, c'était Tony qui allait devoir sans occuper. Secondé par Jarvis, bien sûr.  
Tous deux allaient devoir orchestrer mon accouchement.

- POUSSE !  
Je ne me fis pas prier deux fois. Les yeux clos, je m'évertuai à pousser… à ne pas penser à la douleur…  
Si seulement on m'avait fait une péridurale…

- BLOQUE !  
Je relâchai aussitôt la pression. Haletante, fatiguée, que dis-je ! Exténuée ! Et dire que j'en étais à peine au début ! Et que je devais mettre au monde deux enfants ! Dont une qui était… mi-morte mi-vivante…  
A quoi ressemblera-elle… aura-t-elle une apparence de… non… ce n'est pas le moment de se pencher sur la question.

Deux filles…  
Deux perles…  
La technologie de Tony et la magie de Loki avaient finalement levé le voile sur le mystère.  
Le bébé aux pouvoirs si puissants était ce même bébé qui m'avait suivie dans l'antichambre d'Helheim. Une magicienne en devenir.

Unique… elle le sera… assurément…

- Une nouvelle contraction, monsieur.  
- POUSSE, HONOHRA ! POUSSE !  
Les mâchoires serrées, j'obtempérai.

Les iris marron du milliardaire surveillaient de très près l'évolution de la situation.  
Il se débrouillait vraiment bien pour une première fois.

- Jar ?  
- Monsieur ?  
- On y est presque…

* * *

- SORS DE TA CACHETTE ! VIENS M'AFFRONTER, ESPECE DE LÂCHE !

A l'abri derrière un énorme rocher, je tentai de récupérer mon souffle.

Des gouttes de sang s'échappaient de mon nez. Et étant donné que celui-ci commençait à doubler de volume, il ne serait guère étonnant que la paroi nasale soit en miettes.

- LÂCHE ! PLEUTRE !

Je sortis une fiole de ma poche.  
Odin m'avait peut-être scellé mes pouvoirs mais il n'avait pas songé à venir fouiller mes appartements.

Si des gens rêvaient de mettre la mort en bouteille, chose plus qu'impossible à mon avis, j'avais réussi l'exploit de mettre la magie en fiole. Isoler le fluide magique qui coulait dans mes veines, le mettre en fiole. Une quantité suffisante pour tenir, normalement, quelques heures…

Le liquide se diffusa rapidement dans mon sang.  
Je me sentais revivre.

- SOIS UN HOMME, LOKI ! VIENS TE BATTRE !  
Une bouffée de haine me submergea. Je n'étais certainement pas un lâche ! Et je détestais au plus haut point qu'on remettre en doute ma virilité !  
Elle allait mordre la poussière, cette garce !

Mon corps avait retrouvé momentanément sa magie ! Elle allait vite le savoir !

Sans crier gare, je bondis hors de ma cachette. Une boule d'énergie se dirigea droit vers elle.  
Aussitôt, un bouclier opaque se matérialisa autour de son corps. Une barrière magique qui absorba ma magie.  
- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire, Loki ?! Des vulgaires tours de passe-passe ?! Tu vaux mieux que ça, non?!

Un sourire funeste étira les lèvres bleuies de la mort. Ses iris onyx ne cessaient de me dévisager. Entre ses mains, une faux. La même qui avait ôté la vie d'Honohra quelques temps plus tôt. La même que Thanos avait dérobé des années plus tôt.  
Les Nornes avaient dû la reconstituer. Car cette faux était le symbole de la puissance absolue. L'arme par excellence. Celle qui donnait à la mort son statut de Grande Faucheuse.

- Je suis le dieu de la malice, Trixy. L'aurais-tu oublié ?  
Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, mon bras droit enserra son cou. Ses sombres yeux se tournèrent vers moi.  
Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle s'était faite berner par un clone.  
- Alors ?!  
Ma prise se renforça. En proie à la rage, Trixy me mit un violent coup de coude dans l'abdomen. Un craquement sinistre résonna à mes oreilles.

Le souffle coupé, je n'eus nul autre choix que de la relâcher.  
- Aurais-tu oublié que je suis la mort ? LA MORT ! ET NULLE PERSONNE NE PEUT BATTRE LA MORT !

Ses doigts agrippèrent fermement le manche de son arme. Je rassemblai rapidement mon pouvoir.  
La faux fendit brutalement les airs. Un poignard se forma dans la paume de ma main gauche.  
Les lames s'entrechoquèrent en un bruit assourdissant.

- Soumets-toi, Loki… tu n'as pas le choix !

D'un mouvement rapide, je la repoussai.  
Elle tituba. Profitant de l'occasion, je lui administrai un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre.

- Me soumettre ? Jamais !  
Trixy se retrouva à terre. La victoire serait-elle à portée de m…  
Mon cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre. Mes jambes se dérobèrent. La douleur fit son apparition.

- Ne jamais dire jamais. Surtout pas à la mort.  
Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur mes pieds. Quelque chose de… non… pas ça ! Comment…  
Elle se remit lentement debout, un sourire malsain sur le visage. La lame de la faux reprit lentement sa consistance métallique. Une lame devenue rouge. Comme le sang. Et pourtant, je ne constatai aucune coupure, aucune plaie. Juste cette insupportable incapacité à me relever. Incapacité provoquée par la soudaine rupture de mes tendons d'Achille.

- Eh oui, Loki. Ce sort provoque des dégâts internes. Juste internes…  
- Espèce de petite…  
Je n'eus l'occasion de terminer. Ma cage thoracique s'enflamma.

- Tu es à moi, Loki. Ton âme m'appartiendra pour l'éternité ! Tu seras à jamais mon esclave…  
Mes poumons s'enflammèrent.

- Il est temps que tu comprennes qui est le maître…  
Un puissant coup de tonnerre l'interrompit.  
Le ciel fut déchiré par les éclairs. Un phénomène d'une extrême violence et provoqué par une seule personne.  
Quand je vis cinq silhouettes accourir dans notre direction, je retins d'hurler de soulagement.

Les Avengers avaient retrouvé ma trace.

* * *

- Putain ! Je vois les cheveux ! Je vois les cheveux !

Les contractions ne cessaient d'augmenter. Autant en fréquence qu'en intensité.

- BLOQUE !  
Je poussai un gémissement.

Ma poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait à un rythme affolant. Mes cheveux étaient trempés de sueur. J'étais trempée de sueur.  
Les doigts de Tony furent littéralement broyés. Cependant, il ne broncha pas.  
Son esprit si affûté était accaparé par l'accouchement. Par ce petit être qui sortait.

- Respire… fais le toutou…  
- Tu ne… voudrais pas… que j'aboie… non plus ?!  
- Mais c'est qu'elle est comique ! Allez… POUSSE !  
Attention ! Concentration ! Douleur ! Concentration ! Et poussée !

Mes muscles s'enflammèrent. Se tétanisèrent subitement.

- Encore un petit… ON Y EST !  
Le visage illuminé de joie, il déposa un petit corps sur mon ventre. Un petit bébé qui se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.  
La douleur de l'accouchement laissa place à un immense bonheur. Comme quoi on oublie vite quand on a son bébé contre soi…

- Félicitations, madame. C'est une belle petite fille.  
Mon regard ne pouvait la quitter. Fébrile, je caressai doucement le duvet cuivre du bébé.  
Si belle… si parfaite… aussi pâle que son père…  
- Bravo, cocotte ! Tu as fait naître une sacrée brailleuse !

Je repris doucement mon souffle.

Stark essuya délicatement la petite avec une serviette. Celle-ci se laissa à peu près faire. Du moins, ne gigota pas trop. Elle se contenta juste de pleurer.  
- Vas-y ma petite. Exprime-toi ! Gueule ! Tu as le droit ! ironisa-t-il.  
- Madame, si je puis me permettre, ne devrions-nous pas établir un acte de naissance et le transmettre au SHIELD ?  
- Jarvis ?! Tu débloques ! Tu imagines…  
- Tony, l'interrompis-je. Il a raison. Loki est amené à rester un bon bout de temps ici. Je ne repartirai pas sans lui à Asgard. Et mes filles non plus !  
Le SHIELD nous a fourni à tous deux des papiers. Il est donc normal qu'ils fassent de même pour nos enfants.

Il ne répliqua pas.  
Son regard croisait celui de ma fille. De beaux yeux émeraude qui observaient le monde. Les yeux de son papa.

- Et comment vas-tu appeler ce trésor ?  
- Hamélia.  
- Amélia ?  
- Avec un h ! Hamé…

Les contractions redémarrèrent.  
Alerte, Tony prit la petite, l'emballa dans la serviette et la déposa dans l'un des petits paniers en osier situé au pied du canapé. Hamélia continua à pleurer.

Mes pupilles se perdirent au loin tandis que les contractions reprirent de plus belles.

- Jarvis, assistance.  
- Bien, monsieur.  
- Allez, Honohra… respire… respire… POUSSE !  
Je bloquai ma respiration et poussai de toutes mes forces.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent. Dix minutes d'intenses efforts.

- Encore… encore… BLOQUE !  
Ses doigts enserrèrent doucement les miens. Aussitôt, je me sentis rassurée. Vraiment.  
- Attention… le séisme va bientôt reprendre…  
- Séisme ? Tu com…  
Les mots moururent dans ma gorge.  
Une nouvelle vague déferlait dans mon bas-ventre. Une vague assez violente… mais qui ne dura pas longtemps.

- POUSSE ! Vas-y ! Il y a la tête !  
Il m'encouragea.  
Je fournis le dernier effort. Avant la délivrance.

- YEAH ! Elle est là, ba…  
Il se mura soudainement dans le silence. Ses yeux scrutaient attentivement mon enfant. Comme s'il craignait quelque chose.  
Son silence pesant qui m'angoissa.

- Je… elle ne pleure pas… est-ce elle la…  
- Donne-la moi ! Donne !

Tony hésita un court instant avant de me la passer.  
Le bébé possédait de magnifiques cheveux ébène était encore plus pâle que sa soeur… aussi pâle que…

Ma magie intérieure s'affola. Totalement.  
Une puissance magie entourait ma deuxième fille. Une magie située sur une autre fréquence. La même qui enveloppait la mort.

- Oui, c'est elle.

Je la serrai délicatement contre moi et continuai à l'observer.  
Elle ne pleurait pas. Son cœur ne battait pas. Elle ne gigotait pas.

Elle était le fruit de deux mondes.

La vie et la mort s'étaient affrontées.  
Et la vie et la mort s'affronteraient encore.

- Elle est en vie, au moins ?  
- Oui… elle l'est.  
Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, elle ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu turquoise hypnotisant. Fascinant.  
Aucun pleurs, aucun gazouillement. Juste un échange de regards.  
- Incroyable… souffla Iron Man.  
- Oui. Elle est incroyable… extraordinaire…

Stark reprit Hamélia dans ses bras et la plaça aux côtés de sa jeune sœur.  
Le contraste entre les deux était saisissant.

Une fille aux cheveux cuivre et aux yeux émeraude.  
Une fille aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux turquoises.

- Et elle. Tu vas l'appeler comment ? Zombya ?

Sans me détacher de la petite, je lui répondis.

- Snautra. Elle s'appellera Snautra.

* * *

_Alors ce prologue?!_

_L'accouchement?!_

_Souhaitez donc la bienvenue à Hamélia et Snautra!_  
_La famille de Loki s'agrandit!_

_Merci encore d'avoir lu ce prologue! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!_

_A plus!_


	2. Chapitre I

_Merci à mes cinq fantastiques pour leurs reviews: Marie1410, SkyA, Rose-Eliade, Elyonportrait et WordCollaspsping_  
_Merci également à ceux qui suivent cette histoire!_

_Donc, les bébés sont enfin arrivés, Trixy a pété un câble et Loki subit sa colère._  
_Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

_Ce chapitre est écrit entièrement du point de vue de notre star internationale, Loki!_  
_Et Loki avec des bébés, ça fait quoi?_

_Ben, ça fait ceci!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: Certains passages de ce chapitre sont dédiés à une personne très proche de moi qui va bientôt connaître les joies de la paternité!_  
_J'imagine bien cette personne avoir les mêmes réactions que Loki! Ce serait hilarant! _

_Allez, mon gars, tu vas te reconnaître!_

_PS 2 (pas la console...): Pour la musique, prenez quelque chose de doux, d'enfantin. Pour la fin, quelque chose d'explosif!_  
_Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!_

* * *

Je ne savais pas combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis mon retour mais cela me paraissait interminable. Surtout quand l'on était isolé à l'écart pour une raison inconnue.

Grâce à la magie, mes tendons s'étaient complètement reconstitués. Ma cloison nasale était comme neuve.

Quand les Avengers étaient venus me chercher, Trixy avait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Et c'était moi qu'elle avait insulté de lâche.  
Elle ne manquait pas d'air, cette garce!

Si elle ne m'avait pas sectionné les tendons d'Achille, j'aurais pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle m'aurait supplié de l'épargner.  
La mort aurait été à genoux et...

- Monsieur Laufeyson...  
Je sursautai malgré moi. Stark et ses inventions... cet humain plus qu'agaçant avait vraiment beaucoup de génie...  
Cette voix désincarnée en était la preuve...  
- Qui-a-t-il?  
- Il semblerait que monsieur Stark et monsieur Barton vous apportent une surprise.  
- Une surprise?! Venant de Stark, cela ne peut être qu'une mauvaise blague en perspective.  
Certes, l'homme de métal m'avait sauvé la mise à Asgard avec ses joujoux midgardiens. Mais il était tout bonnement insupportable. Surtout depuis que j'avais été banni sur Midgard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me pourrir la vie avec ces farces de gamin.

Bon, il faut dire que je n'y allais pas de main morte avec lui.  
Etant le dieu de la malice, je me devais de lui mener la vie dure. Question d'honneur.

- Tête de Bouc! Ouvre-nous!  
S'il pouvait cesser d'hurler comme un damné, cela arrangerait mes oreilles.  
- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui me séquestre depuis des heures, Stark!  
De mauvaise grâce, je délaissai mon livre... c'est fou les inepties que les humains ont pu écrire sur moi... et leur ouvris la porte.

- Dois-je en déduire que je suis libre maintenant...

Je me paralysai brusquement en les voyant. Depuis quand la Tour Star était devenue une crèche? Déjà que Stark avait du mal à se débrouiller seul... qu'il fallait sans cesse lui donner la main...  
Alors, imaginez-le en train de garder des enfants! Des bébés! D'innocents bé...

Attendez...  
Bébés... bébés?! Combien de temps... non...  
Ne me dîtes pas que... non... c'était... pas possible...

C'était trop tôt.

- Stark... Barton... qu'est-ce que ça signifie?!  
- Ce que ça signifie?! Tu rigoles là?!  
Mon regard hésitant lui fit comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas. Surtout avec ces choses-là.  
- Tu es papa, couillon!  
- Tony!

Je ne prêtais nulle attention aux répliques de l'Avenger.  
Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des deux joyaux qui dormaient paisiblement dans les bras des humains.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans ma cage thoracique. Un sentiment de bonheur absolu enveloppait mon esprit si tourmenté.

Papa... ces bébés... mes filles... mes petites...  
La chair de ma chair... là... devant moi...

- Félicitations... ajouta l'espion avec un petit sourire.

Honohra avait accouché sans moi à ses côtés. Elle allait littéralement m'assassiner.

Tremblant, je tendis les bras.  
Oeil de Faucon me confia avec précaution l'une de mes filles. Mes bras se refermèrent jalousement autour d'elle.  
- Elle est si... parfaite...  
Je fis courir mes doigts dans la chevelure cuivre du nourrisson Cette dernière ouvrit soudainement ses petites paupières, m'offrant un splendide spectacle. Des iris d'un émeraude incomparable et étincelants de vie.  
Aucun doute là-dessus, elle était bel et bien ma fille.  
- Mon rayon de soleil... ma rose de Lumière...

Je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'assis. Fasciné par ce petit être si parfait. Si fragile. Si doux.  
Sa petite menotte droite s'agrippa à ma chemise.  
- Il est où le dieu qui m'a jeté par la fenêtre?! Il est où le dieu supérieur?! Qui a osé kidnapper mon Loki?! Loki, où es-tu?  
- Stark, la ferme! Tu vas la réveiller... le rabroua son compère.  
- Si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez, j'aimerais faire connaissance avec ma deuxième fille!  
- Et si on refuse?  
- Donnez-moi ma fille. Immédiatement.

Aucune once d'agressivité dans la voix. Juste un peu de fermeté.  
En aucun cas, je ne voulais effrayer les deux petites en hurlant contre les deux phénomènes. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de ça.  
- Dois-je te rappeler, ton Altesse, que tu n'es plus à Asgard. Que tu n'es plus en position de donner des ordres?

La colère s'insinua lentement dans mes veines. Un poison qui parcourait sans pitié mon organisme.  
Stark jouait sur la corde sensible et il le savait pertinemment. Il savait pertinemment que je ne supportais pas que l'on me rappelle pourquoi j'étais ici. Ce que j'avais perdu. Ce qu'il fallait que j'accomplisse pour recouvrer ma vie d'avant. Pour retrouver mes pouvoirs.  
Seulement, il y avait autre chose que je détestais encore plus.

Qu'on touche à mes enfants.

Je posai délicatement le bébé et me plantai devant le mortel.

- Je suis peut-être plus faible qu'avant mais je demeure plus fort qu'un simple mortel, Stark. Je n'hésiterai pas user de la force si tu t'obstines à vouloir me soumettre...  
- Je ne suis pas là pour soumettre qui que ce soit...  
Nos visages étaient maintenant séparés de cinquante centimètres.  
- Alors, donne-moi ma fille...

Il me scruta attentivement avant d'accéder à la demande. Mes bras accueillirent avec joie le bébé.  
Le monde extérieur n'existait plus. J'étais avec le fruit de mes entrailles. J'étais heureux.  
Ses cheveux ébènes contrastaient avec sa peau d'une pâleur sans pareille. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. La magie gravitait autour d'elle. Une magie beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus forte.

Je la calai contre mon torse et m'appliquai à lui frotter doucement le dos. Oui, c'était bien ce que je pensais... son coeur ne battait pas...  
Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'était pas vivante.

Comme pour me le prouver, elle se mit à gigoter en poussant des petits cris impatients. Attendri, je la regardai faire.  
Ses iris turquoises se levèrent vers moi. Des iris qui semblaient dire "c'est qui celui-là?".

- Ma chérie... tu es magnifique...  
- Jamais je n'aurais voir le dieu des mensonges en mode guimauve...  
- Tais-toi, Stark! m'écriai, exaspéré. Ferme ton insupportable bouche!

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le visage de la petite puce se déformer de peur. Oh non...

- Non, non, trésor... je...

Aussitôt, des pleurs emplirent la chambre. Oh non.. non...

- Chut, ma belle... allez, c'est rien...  
Je la berçai. Elle ne se calma pas pour autant. Elle entraîna même sa soeur.  
Maintenant, les deux pleuraient. Maintenant, les deux étaient en totale symbiose.

- Les filles... s'il vous plaît...  
Les pleurs des bébés furent rapidement accompagnés par les rires des deux Avengers.  
Ma soudaine panique les réjouissait.

Perdu, je retournai sur le lit et plaçai les deux côte à côte. Les larmes coulaient et coulaient. Allez... j'avais élevé Hela...  
J'allais vite retrouver le rythme.

- Jarvis, filme!  
- J'ai anticipé votre demande, monsieur. La caméra tourne depuis votre arrivée.  
- Bon garçon.  
Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je farfouillai dans mes affaires et sortis une nouvelle fiole. Si les mots ne pouvaient venir à bout de leur anxiété, la magie les apaisera.  
- Loki.. qu'est...

Trop tard...  
Je sentais la magie se diffusait dans les tissus de mon corps. Une intense lumière verte recouvrit mes doigts.  
Je sentais l'affolement grandir dans leurs coeurs.

- Putain, il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Jarvis, mon armure!  
Barton porta la main à sa botte gauche et dégaina son poignard.  
- NON! m'écriai-je subitement.

Les mortels se stoppèrent aussitôt. Leurs regards faisaient des allers-retours entre moi et les petites.  
Instinctivement, je m'interposai entre mes enfants et eux. La peur me retournait complètement l'estomac, me crispait totalement  
Réactions physiques qui interpellèrent les deux hommes. Car jamais je n'avais laissé autant transparaître mes émotions.

- Jarvis... ne fais rien... je pense que Tête de Bouc nous doit des explications... déclara finalement Stark.  
Mes yeux fixèrent avec inquiétude la lame d'Oeil de Faucon. Je n'étais plus le dieu des mensonges. J'étais un père de famille. Et voir une arme aussi près de mes nourrissons me rendait nerveux. Nervosité qui n'échappa pas au milliardaire.  
- Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer, Loki. Je n'aimerais pas prévenir Fury de ce soudain revirement de situation. Pas en sachant que tu as deux bébés.

J'inspirai profondément. Mon petit Loki... tu n'as pas le choix... c'est ça ou finir dans une cellule midgardienne.

- Je n'ai pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs...

Et je leur expliquai tout. Comment j'étais parvenu à enfermer ma propre magie dans des fioles. A la séparer de mon corps...  
Comment j'étais parvenu à emmener quelques échantillons...  
Dans le but d'égayer mon séjour... d'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres aux Avengers. Et de subvenir aux besoins de ma famille.

- Mister Freeze a de la ressource. Beaucoup de ressources.  
- Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire allusion à ma nature de Jotun...  
Je n'avais toujours pas accepté ma véritable nature... il me faudrait beaucoup de temps...

- Que fait-on Clint...

Les bébés hurlaient toujours.  
Mon attention se porta sur l'agent du SHIELD. Obligé de s'en remettre à leur décision. Telle était ma punition. Tel était mon destin.

- Qui dit qu'il ne ment pas. C'est le dieu des mensonges, bordel!  
- Pas faux...  
- Croyez-vous que je vous mens?! Alors que l'unité de ma famille est en jeu?! Au risque de perdre tout! Non! Je puis vous jurer que je ne mens pas. Et le dieu que je suis n'a qu'une parole!  
Les deux s'observèrent un instant. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que Loki Laufeyon les supplierait un jour. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Pour cette fois, ça passe... cependant, on va prendre ton matos! trancha Iron Man.  
D'un geste, il saisit le sac où se trouvait toutes les fioles. Je ne m'opposais aucunement.  
- Par contre, on va te surveiller. Jusqu'à ce que la magie ne fasse plus effet...

Je me retournai vers le lit où mes deux filles continuaient à faire des vocalises.  
D'un claquement de doigts, je fis apparaître deux peluches.  
Les pleurs prirent fin à mon plus grand soulagement. Leurs petits yeux rougis suivaient attentivement le mouvement de mes mains.

- On se fait déjà assez de soucis pour Honohra. Alors, si tu pouvais éviter d'en rajouter...  
Je fis brusquement volte-face.

- Honohra?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
- Merde... Clint! Tu n'aurais pas pu fermer ta ...

Le palpitant accéléra.  
Honohra... ma femme...

- Répondez!  
Les particules magiques s'agitèrent dans mon organisme. L'anxiété me rongeait de l'intérieur.  
- Dix minutes après l'accouchement, une hémorragie interne s'est déclenchée.  
- Hémorragie...  
- Rassure-toi! reprit Stark. Son état a été stabilisé par les médecins du SHIELD. Elle a besoin de repos...  
- J'exige de la voir!  
- Impossible! Les médecins refusent que quelqu'un l'approche, me prévint le Faucon.  
- Je n'ai que faire de leur avis! Est-ce...  
- Monsieur. Le Dr Banner souhaite vous parler, nous interrompit la voix.

Le maître des lieux fit entrer le scientifique. Les iris bruns de ce dernier croisèrent les miens.

- Il est courant?  
- Oui...

Pourquoi faisait-il tant de mystères?! N'avaient-ils donc pas de coeur?! Satanés mortels!

- Dans ce cas... l'état d'Honohra ne cesse de s'améliorer. Elle devrait être sur pieds dans quelques jours.  
Soulagé, je me laissai choir sur le lit. Les bébés s'étaient rendormis, les peluches serrés dans leurs petits poings.  
- Par contre, les médecins souhaiteraient voir les enfants- puis en voyant mon regard venimeux- juste pour faire quelques tests médicaux. Pas pour te les enlever, Loki.  
- Elles vont bien toutes les deux! Elles sont en bonne santé!  
- Sur Terre, quand un bébé vient au monde, il est coutume de lui faire passer une petite série de tests, Tête de Bouc.

Apparemment, je n'avais pas le choix. Les mortels me dévisageaient ouvertement. Sans doute pensaient-ils que j'allais m'enfuir avec mes filles...  
Je le pourrais. Sans problème. En revanche, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Trop désastreuses.

- Bien...

Deux petits paniers se matérialisèrent sur la literie.

- Est-ce normal qu'il puisse user de la magie?

* * *

- Monsieur Laufeyson, je suis le docteur Crail...

La jeune femme blonde me tendit la main. Je l'ignorai complètement.

- Ne vous inquiétez, chérie. Il est comme ça avec tous les mortels, spécifia Stark.  
- Stark... nous nous passerons de vos commentaires...

Une femme brune de taille moyenne fit irruption dans l'infirmerie de la tour. Ses yeux sombres embrassèrent l'assemblée.

- Agent Hill! Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir.  
- De même, répondit-elle en un sourire.

La Midgardienne avait revêtu pour l'occasion une blouse blanche. Cela changeait de l'habituelle combinaison bleue.

- Le lieutenant Hill est là pour m'assister, fit Crail. Monsieur Laufeyson, puis-je?

Elle désigna les paniers. Constatant l'expression glacial que j'arborais, Hill prit le relais.

- Loki, le docteur Crail s'occupe de tout le personnel féminin du SHIELD. Elle gère également les naissances au sein de notre organisation. Alors, vous pouvez être tranquille. Vos bébés seront bien traités.  
Résigné, je déposai les paniers sur le lit de fortune. Toutes deux se rapprochèrent de mes deux trésors.

- Elles sont trop belles! s'écria l'agent.  
- De véritables petites déesses, s'empressa d'ajouter le médecin.  
Une immense fierté m'envahit. Avec mes gênes et ceux d'Honohra, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Comment s'appellent-elles?  
Je me raidis soudainement.  
Honohra et moi nous étions mis d'accord sur une chose: chacun choisit un prénom.  
Mon esprit s'était porté sur le prénom "Hamélia". Ma femme avait pris la décision de révéler son choix le jour de l'accouchement.  
Sauf que Trixy m'avait retenu... que je n'avais pas pu y assister...  
Donc... que je ne savais pas à qui elle avait attribué le prénom "Hamélia" et comment se nommait la deuxième.

- Et bien...  
- La petite rouquine, c'est Hamélia. La petite brune, c'est Snautra. Attention, Hamélia avec un "h" et Snautra avec "au"!  
J'étais reconnaissant envers Stark de m'avoir sauvé la mise. Enfin presque reconnaissant... de quoi avais-je l'air devant ces mortelles?

Avec mon accord, elles retirèrent les bébés de leurs paniers et les couchèrent sur la table d'oscultation.  
Hill se chargeait de Snautra et Crail d'Hamélia.

- Nous devons les déshabiller.  
- Faîtes.

Les femmes déboutonnèrent les bodys. Des bodys plus qu'originaux. Plus que dérangeants...qui me ridiculisaient...

- Stark, expliquez-moi ce que sont ces inepties? grondai-je.  
- C'est de l'art, mon petit mégalo...  
Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres. Un rictus de mécontentement étira mes lèvres.

" Tête de Bouc is my daddy" avec mon casque en imprimé pour Snautra.  
" I love biquettes" avec une chèvre en imprimé pour Hamélia.

Je me retins d'étrangler ce stupide mortel.

Odin avait bien joué son coup... vraiment...  
Il connaissait le potentiel de mon "hôte". Il savait pertinemment ce que ce dernier allait me faire endurer...

xxx

- Hamélia Lokidottir, cinquante-deux centimètres, trois kilos trois-cents cinquante. Périmètre crânien: trente-sept centimètres.  
- Snautra Lokidottir, quarante-neuf centimètres, deux kilos huit-cents. Périmètre crânien: trente-cinq centimètres.

Les deux petites se laissaient faire entre les mains des mortelles.  
Poids, taille, tour crânien, vision, audition... tout était minutieusement vérifié. Les Midgardiens étaient très attentionnés vis-à-vis de leurs nourrissons et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Fonctions motrices normales pour Hamélia.

Le docteur Crail maintenait la petite sous les aisselles et vérifier les réflexes de cette dernière. Un pied devant l'autre, elle tentait de marcher.

- Vous pouvez la rhabiller, monsieur Laufeyson.

Elle me la déposa doucement dans les bras. Les yeux émeraude se fermèrent progressivement.  
Mon sourire s'agrandit.

- Allez, Snautra... fais un effort...  
Le bébé refusait catégoriquement de faire un pas. Ses iris turquoises fixaient inlassablement sa peluche posé sur le lit. Hill s'évertuait à la faire avancer. Sans résultat.  
Elle avait à peine quelques heures et elle jouait déjà avec les nerfs des gens.

Nous, dieux, étions plus éveillés que les humains à la naissance...

- Allez... s'il te plaît...  
- Laissez... je vais le faire, Hill...  
Après remis Hamélia dans son panier, je m'occupai de la soeur. Dès qu'elle changea de mains, elle réalisa ses exercices.

Alors qui était le maître ici?

- Fonctions motrices normales pour Snautra.  
- Et caractère aussi insupportable que son père. A noter, Jarvis.  
- Bien, monsieur.  
- Stark, tu es...  
- Magnifique. Merci mon ptit Loki! me remercia-t-il.  
- Je ne suis pas ton ptit... oui, trésor... non... ne pleure pas...

Ne supportant pas que je hausse le ton, Snautra manifesta son mécontentement en pleurant. Oh non...

- C'est rien, ma belle... c'est rien...  
J'essayai tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Stark, Hill, Crail et Barton nous regardaient.  
Les femmes étaient attendries et admiratives.  
Les hommes avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Prenez-en de la graine, les mecs... c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un homme aussi proche de ses enfants.  
- Prendre exemple sur lui? Je me marre, les filles! répliqua Oeil de Faucon. On parle de Loki! Loki!  
Pendant que l'agent Hill rabattait le caquet des deux Avengers, le médecin me remettait le lait maternel, des biberons stérilisés et plusieurs paquets de couches.

Des couches jetables? Drôle d'idée.  
A Asgard, on utilisait des couches lavables.

- Voilà, monsieur Laufeyson. Vous êtes parés pour la grande aventure de la paternité.  
Je soupirai de bonheur.

Snautra baillait encore et encore.

- La vie est dure, ma chérie? Oh oui...

Oui, la grande aventure commençait.  
J'étais pressée qu'Honohra soit sur pieds. Pour qu'on vive cela ensemble.

* * *

La journée était passé si vite.  
C'était souvent le cas avec les enfants. Et les bébés en particulier.

Assis sur le lit, le dos au mur, un bébé dans chaque bras, un biberon dans chaque main.

Les filles se sustentaient tranquillement. Sous le regard fasciné de leur oncle.

- Encore félicitations, mon frère. Ce sont de véritables merveilles.  
- Thor, je ne suis pas ton frère.

Le dieu du tonnerre ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui servais cette phrase.  
- Pas de sang, non. Mais de coeur, oui.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Oui, Thor avait raison. Pas de sang, mais de coeur.

Ma haine, ma colère, ma possession m'avaient éloigné de lui. Au point de le détester.  
Mon procès m'avait ouvert les yeux. La bataille contre Thanos et Myriarto m'avait ouvert les yeux. Sur ce qui était important dans la vie.  
Et Thor était important dans ma vie.

- Je blague, Thor! Bien sûr que tu es mon frère! Mon grand... tu as fini, ma puce?  
Hamélia détournait la tête de son biberon. Il n'y avait presque plus de lait.  
- Thor, tu veux bien prendre Snautra?  
Le blond acquiesça et saisit la soeur. Je redressai Hamélia et lui tapotai dans le dos.  
- Allez, crevette, on fait son... THOR!

L'intéressé sursauta, suivit mon regard et se retourna.  
Devant nous se dressait la mort. Une mort qui se réjouissait de nous surprendre. Une mort qui menaçait ma famille.  
- Trixy?! Comment oses-tu venir ici?!  
L'Asgardien me confia Snautra, se remit vivement debout.  
Je déposai mes filles côte à côte sur le dessus de lit et rejoignis mon frère.

- Tu n'es pas du tout la bienvenue, Trixy, lui crachai-je avec colère. Pas après avoir tenté de me tuer.  
- La mort s'invite où elle veut et quand elle veut, Loki. Et elle n'a sûrement pas besoin d'avoir l'autorisation d'une faible créature de ton acabit!

Ses iris onyx se voilèrent de rage.  
Mes poings se serrèrent.  
- Faible... je ne suis pas faible!

Mes hurlements affolèrent les bébés qui se mirent aussitôt à pleurer. Des pleurs qui intriguèrent aussitôt ma belle-soeur.  
Une lueur malsaine traversa ses yeux. Une lueur démoniaque qui m'alerta.

Je reculai près de mes enfants. Pour les protéger. Pour me mettre en travers de son chemin.  
- N'aie crainte, Loki. Je ne m'en prendrais pas aux enfants. Elles sont toutes les deux innocentes. _Elles.  
_Elle accentua bien sur le "elles"._  
_

- Je suis là pour vous prévenir que votre bonheur va prendre fin. Très prochainement. Vous allez payer pour tout! Honohra et toi!

Thor tendit le bras droit. Il appelait Mjollnir. Sans aucun doute.

- Je ne m'en prendrais pas physiquement à mes nièces. Non... par contre, à leurs parents, oui...  
- Nous ne te laisserons pas faire...

J'appelai mes dernières ressources de magie. Avant qu'elles ne disparaissent définitivement.

- Elles seront orphelines! Tu m'entends?! Orphelines!  
Le sang battait furieusement mes tempes.  
Non! Non! Nous allions nous...

L'entrée fracassante de Mjollnir me redonna du baume au coeur.  
Après avoir traversé un pan de mur, le marteau se joignit à son maître.  
Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je lançai l'offensive.

Une sphère de flammes vertes fila vers Trixy.  
Celle-ci disparut en un nuage de fumée noire.  
Thor et moi la recherchâmes frénétiquement dans la pièce. Cette garce... cette...

- Loki, atten...  
Elle entoura de son bras le cou du guerrier et l'attira violemment en arrière. Je tendis la paume droite vers elle.  
- Vous allez tout perdre... tout...

Elle resserra sa prise. Le visage de Thor vira vite au violet.  
Ses poumons se vidaient progressivement de toute once d'oxygène. Ses doigts lâchèrent Mjollnir.

- Vas-y... Lo...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Mon corps fut parcouru de violents tremblements.  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour lui, Loki. Il ne mourra pas ce soir, ricana la mort. Ce n'est pas son jour!

Trixy retira son bras. Thor tomba à genoux, suffoquant.  
- J'ai une autre personne en tête. Une personne qui va me rejoindre ce soir.  
Ne tenant plus, je lui envoyai une nouvelle sphère d'énergie. D'un geste, elle la réduisit à néant.

- Ce soir, Loki!  
Un rire funeste s'échappa de sa gorge. Un cri de rage s'échappa de ma gorge.  
Ne tenant plus, je me précipitai sur elle. Sans réfléchir un seul instant. Sans mesurer la portée de mes actes.  
Et comme pour me prouver ma folie, elle m'attrapa le poignet gauche et brisa méthodiquement mes os.  
Je me retins de crier ma douleur. Par fierté. Pour Thor. Pour mes filles. Quand elle eut fini de me faire subir mille maux, elle me projeta à terre.

Son pied droit rencontra avec force mes côtes.

- Trixy!  
Recroquevillé en position fœtale, je pus voir Thor jeter avec violence le marteau dans sa direction.  
Et comme précédemment, elle se volatilisa en une brume noire. Mais cette fois-ci, pour ne plus réapparaître.

Mjollnir endommagea à nouveau le mur.

Hamélia et Snautra hurlaient toujours. Des hurlements qui couvrirent mes gémissements de douleur. Alarmé, mon frère courrut à ma rencontre et m'aida à me relever.

- Loki... je suis désolé...  
- Ce n'est... rien... elle est... la mort..  
Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Des fourmillements se firent rapidement sentir dans mon membre blessé. Heureusement que...  
Un craquement des plus sonores raisonna dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
- Mon poignet - je l'agitai sous son nez - réparé!  
Un sourire de sa part. Un sourire de ma part.

Je marchai vers le lit et câlinai mes filles. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si la visite de Trixy n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
- C'est fini, mes toutes belles... la vilaine fille est partie... papa est trop fort...

" J'ai une autre personne en tête. Une personne qui va me rejoindre ce soir."

Ses menaces ne quittaient mon esprit...

- Loki... j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment...  
Je me tournai lentement vers lui... une boule au ventre.

Pourvu que...

" Orphelines"

Elle allait le faire! Elle allait le faire! NON!

- Jarvis! Donne l'alerte!  
- C'est déjà fait, monsieur...  
- Bien... Thor, reste ici...  
- Hors de question. Elle a juré de vous tuer tous les deux, siffla-t-il.  
- Dans ce cas...

Nous n'avions pas le choix. Tout seul, je ne pourrais triompher. Avec lui, j'avais une chance de la mettre en fuite. Et de la sauver.  
- Jarvis! Surveille bien mes enfants et préviens-moi au moindre mouvement suspect.  
Rassuré, je m'élançai dans le couloirs, le dieu du tonnerre à ma suite.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil vers la chair de ma chair.

Pour graver leurs frimousses dans mon esprit. Pour l'éternité.  
Au cas où Honohra et moi n'en ressortirions pas.

Pour emporter cette image dans l'Au-Delà.

* * *

_Tadam! Voilà!_

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce moment de complicité entre ce papa gâteau et ses petites puces?_  
_Et l'intervention de Trixy?_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!_

_A plus!_


	3. Chapitre II

_Merci à Marie1410, Rose-Eliade, SkyA et WordCollassping pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes de lire cette fanfiction!_

_D'après les reviews, Vous aimez le côté papa poule de notre cher Loki... et vous avez envie "d'exploser" cette très chère Trixy..._  
_Vous retrouverez le petit côté papa gâteau dans les prochains chapitres._

_Car celui-ci est plus basé sur la relation Honohra-Trixy._

_Ou comment la petite soeur est devenue tarée?_

_Des hypothèses?_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je me demandais comment j'en étais arrivée là.

Comment cette hémorragie s'était-elle déclenchée alors que Jarvis n'avait décelé aucune anomalie après l'accouchement ?  
Comment avais-je pu soudainement plonger dans cet état second alors que tout allait bien auparavant ?  
Comment se faisait-il que j'avais ressenti son aura quelques minutes après la naissance d'Hamélia et Snautra ?

La réponse était simple, à portée de mains. Et ce n'était pas une métaphore.

Elle était vraiment là, ses sombres desseins planant au-dessus de ma tête comme une épée de Damoclès.

Je n'étais nullement surprise qu'elle soit là. Au point d'avoir dissimulé une dague sous mon oreiller en l'absence des médecins.  
Elle était la cause de tous ses désagréments. Je savais qu'elle viendrait parachever son œuvre. Ce soir-même.

Elle avançait à pas feutrés dans le noir le plus total. Je ne faisais comme si de rien n'était.  
Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus rapides.  
Les battements de son sombre cœur se firent plus lents. Malgré tout, je parvenais encore à les entendre.

Les yeux clos, les muscles bandés, j'attendais encore et encore qu'elle daigne lancer l'offensive. Sa magie était de plus en plus présente. Comme si elle tentait de combattre la mienne.

La vie affrontait vaillamment la mort.

Elle s'arrêta subitement. Mon cœur cessa de battre.  
Une petite brise glaciale s'insinua sous ma chemise de nuit. Pas de doute, elle préparait soigneusement son attaque.

Cinq… quatre… trois…  
Ses doigts empoignèrent fermement sa faux. S'y cramponnèrent.

Deux…  
Ses bras levèrent la faux au-dessus de ma poitrine. Du moins, je supposais qu'elle allait viser ma poitrine.

Un…  
Elle patienta… son esprit se délectant de ce moment de gloire… la satisfaction d'effacer à jamais toutes traces de son passé… de son indigne sœur comme elle aimait le dire…

ZERO !  
Mes paupières s'ouvrirent aussitôt, me laissant le temps d'entendre la lame siffler. A l'aide de la dague, je la bloquai subitement. Difficilement. Pour finalement réussir à la repousser.  
Un feulement de rage s'éleva dans les airs.

- JARVIS ! ALLUME ! PLEINE PUISSANCE !

L'IA obéit. Les lampes s'allumèrent tour à tour…  
Etant depuis un long moment dans le noir, la lumière artificielle m'aveugla littéralement. Quoi que… je ne fus pas la seule à subir…  
Vu le cri de protestation poussé par Trixy, il devait en être de même pour elle.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne recouvre une vue convenable. Quelques secondes qui semblèrent être une éternité. Une éternité d'angoisse qui pourrait avantager la mort.

Sauf que…

Ses yeux de Faucheuse ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de cette agression. Il fallait dire que Jarvis n'avait pas lésiné sur l'intensité de la lumière. Ouh que non !  
Une chance ! Une chance extraordinaire de la mettre à genoux ! Si ce n'était définitivement !

Sans hésiter, je raffermis ma prise sur l'arme blanche et plongeai sur elle tel un faucon.  
J'étais le rapace qui allait soumettre la mort…

Nous tombâmes toutes deux sur le sol.  
Un sourire franc illumina mon visage.

Ses iris onyx me dévisagèrent avec haine. Mes iris marron le lui rendirent.  
D'un geste, je lui ôtai la faux des mains et la projetai sur le lit. Elle voulut me renverser.

Je l'attrapai par la gorge et la plaquai impitoyablement sur le parquet.

- Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot, Trixy. Jamais !  
- Vraiment, grande sœur ?

Un rire funeste sortit de ses cordes vocales. Un rire qui me fit frissonner.

- Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Trixy…

Son petit air satisfait fondit comme neige au soleil. Ma question la désarçonnait. Totalement.  
Je continuai à l'observer, une certaine tristesse envahissant progressivement mon esprit.

Oui. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ?

xxx

Les heures s'égrenaient à une vitesse hallucinante.

Notre départ se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Je ne cessais de repenser aux paroles de Nalyanne. Sur notre enfant. Sur sa future vie. Et sur ma sœur. Sœur que je croyais décédée depuis bon nombre d'années. Sœur que je chérissais de tout mon cœur.  
Et là, j'apprenais qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle était devenue la mort…

Qui l'aurait cru ?

- Honohra…  
Voyant mon air tourmenté, Loki resserra son étreinte. Je me laissai faire, trop heureuse qu'il se soucie de mes états d'âme.  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de…  
- D'entendre que pendant toutes ces années, Trixy a erré seule dans les neuf royaumes. Jusqu'à ce que les Nornes lui fassent l'honneur suprême de lui proposer ce poste… d'entendre que notre petite fille sera une morte-vivante…  
- Allons…

Ses doigts caressèrent doucement mes cheveux. Je calai ma tête au creux de son épaule.

- Crois-tu qu'elle va m'en vouloir ?  
- T'en vouloir ? Voyons, Honohra ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! Tu n'as rien à voir…  
- Jamais nous n'aurions dû arrêter les recherches… jamais…  
- Ma belle…  
Il saisit délicatement mon menton et le redressa. Nos yeux se confrontèrent.  
Ses yeux émeraude… ils m'avaient tellement manquée…

- Personne n'aurait cru cela possible. Pas après tant d'épreuves. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait survécu… alors s'il te plaît… ne…  
Il s'interrompit brusquement. Nos regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur la sombre silhouette qui venait de se matérialiser dans notre chambre.

Alarmés, nous nous séparâmes. Mon premier réflexe fut de m'armer de ma dague posée sur non loin de là. Loki fit de même sauf qu'il porta sa préférence sur les deux poignards d'argent dissimulés sous son oreiller.  
Quelques secondes après et nous étions debout, les mains serrées sur nos armes respectives. L'intrus ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ne fit aucun geste. Se contenta de nous fixer, impassible.

Les rayons lunaires éclairaient une partie de son visage… faisant ressortir la beauté de ses iris. Des iris aussi noirs que l'onyx.  
Ainsi qu'une partie de sa chevelure blonde qui, à ne pas en douter, devait lui arriver jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Une femme…

Je fis prudemment un pas vers elle. Loki m'imita.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
L'inconnue ne répondit pas. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus malicieux.

Comme si elle se jouait de nous.

- Veuillez décliner votre identité… ou je me verrais dans l'obligation…  
- Dans l'obligation de quoi, ô mon roi ? De vous attaquer à moi ?

Je déglutis. Non… cette voix… ce sarcasme… trop familier…  
D'un claquement de doigts, je rallumai tous les chandeliers. Et ce que j'aperçus ne fit que confirmer ce que je savais déjà.

Devant se dressait fièrement Trixy. Ma sœur. La mort.

Elle… m'avait… retrouvée… oui…

- Trixy… tu…es…  
Les mots ne me venaient pas. L'émotion ne cessait de me submerger.  
N'y tenant plus, je me précipitai vers elle et l'enlaçai. Fortement. Comme pour l'empêcher de se volatiliser à nouveau. Comme pour la retenir.  
Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Tant d'années passés loin d'elle… tant d'années à regretter de ne pas l'avoir prise avec moi… de l'avoir laissé sous la garde notre père…

Pourtant, elle ne semblait partager mes sentiments. Son corps s'était raidi. Etrangement. Ses membres s'étaient mis à trembler. Comme si elle ne supportait ce contact…  
Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon mari. Lui non plus ne comprenait sa réaction.

- Ma soeur… qu'est-ce qui…  
- Ecarte-toi ! Immédiatement !  
Surprise par son ton glacial, je la lâchai et reculai. Loki se rapprocha de moi, les yeux vides de toute émotion.  
- Ma sœur ?! Ma sœur ?! Comment oses-tu, Honohra ?! Comment oses-tu, Honohra, m'appeler ainsi ce que tu as osé me faire ?!  
- Te faire… mais…  
- Vas-y ! Fais celle qui ne comprend pas !

Ses traits se durcirent. L'onyx de son regard se chargea de colère. Une colère qui me parut compréhensible.

- M'abandonner aux griffes de notre père pendant que tu t'amusais à jouer à la parfaite petite Walkyrie… cela ne te rappelle rien !

Voyant la tournure que prenait la situation, le Jotun crut bon de s'interposer entre nous deux.

- Trixy… cesse de…  
- La ferme, Loki ! N'oublie pas où est ta place, misérable créature !  
Son bras droit se tendit soudainement vers lui. Une décharge électrique l'atteignit de plein fouet l'envoya valser contre un mur. Désireuse de vouloir le protéger, j'envoyai une sphère d'énergie en direction de Trixy. Pas pour la tuer. Afin de la blesser.  
Elle l'évita avec brio. Furieuse, j'en projetai une deuxième. Qui fut absorbé par un bouclier magique.

- Crois-tu pouvoir venir à bout de la mort, Honohra ?  
Un rire sinistre emplit la pièce.  
Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte ?

Mais…

Une seconde d'inattention qui me coûta cher. Très cher.  
Une décharge magique parcourut chacun de mes nerfs. La douleur arpenta mon anatomie en un ballet de souffrances incessantes. Et comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, elle me fit léviter deux mètres au-dessus du sol.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux…  
Elle s'assit confortablement sur le lit sans nous quitter des yeux. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres bleuies.  
Loki ne parvenait à esquisser le moindre geste. A plat ventre, les pupilles luisantes de rage, il assistait impuissant à la scène.  
- Donc, je disais que je ne te pardonnais pas, Honohra. Pas pour le mal que tu m'as fait.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Même pas le plus petit de mes doigts. Condamnée à subir les assauts de ma sœur.

- Nous t'avons recherchée, Trixy. Dès que j'ai intégré mon poste au palais, j'ai…  
- Mensonge !

Une nouvelle décharge me parcourut toute entière. Je serrai les dents.

- Si tu t'étais donnée la peine de me chercher, Honohra, tu m'aurais trouvée ! s'égosilla-t-elle.  
- Que tu veuilles le croire ou non, c'est la vérité. Loki et moi sommes retournés à la ferme de Père. Et tu n'y étais plus…  
- Et tu t'es arrêtée là, j'imagine…  
- Non, absolument pas !

Non, je ne m'étais pas arrêtée là. J'avais continué à la rechercher. Activement.

Je me souviendrai à jamais de ce jour. Quand je suis retournée à la ferme familiale.  
Ma mère était décédée quelques mois avant ma formation de Walkyrie. Mon père avait aussitôt sombré dans la folie et l'alcoolisme. Trixy et moi avions combiné nos forces pour le sortir de ce gouffre béant. Mais rien n'y fit.  
Il n'avait pas la volonté de s'en sortir. Et le bien-être de ses filles n'était pas une motivation suffisante.

Quand je fus acceptée en école de formation, je voulus emmener ma petite sœur avec moi. Les instructeurs refusèrent. J'eus beau les supplier… leur expliquer la situation… ils ne revinrent sur leur décision.  
Alors, je promis à Trixy de venir la délivrer de cet enfer une fois affectée. Parole que j'avais à moitié tenu…

Oui, j'étais revenue mais pas dans l'immédiat. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais quitté l'école.  
Je me souvins du désespoir qui prit possession de mon être quand je découvris que mon géniteur l'avait vendue… VENDUE ! Comme on l'aurait fait avec du bétail ! Et pour quoi ? Pour pouvoir encore et toujours s'adonner à la boisson.

Je me souvins de la réaction de Loki. De ses iris émeraude emprunts de dégoût.  
Ce qu'avait commis mon père était impardonnable aux yeux de la justice asgardienne.  
Sans aucune once de pitié, il le fit arrêter et jeter dans une cellule. Et cela pendant des siècles.

Bien sûr, le prince le fit parler. Sans avoir recours à la torture.  
Ainsi, nous sûmes que Trixy avait été vendue à un noble qui logeait non loin de la cité. Une chance pour nous. Pour elle.

Odin ordonna à ses gardes d'investir la demeure de l'homme en question.  
Je revoyais son corps inanimé. La chair déchiré par les coups de fouet. Son visage amaigri. Les nombreux hématomes recouvrant son corps si frêle. La saleté recouvrant son corps si frêle.

Je me souvins de cette soudaine envie de meurtre qui m'avait prise à la gorge. De faire subir au noble le même traitement qu'il avait infligé à Trixy.  
Sauf que je ne pouvais céder à ce genre de pensées.  
Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que cet homme… ou plutôt bête sauvage…

Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, en pleine possession de ses moyens.  
Et aujourd'hui, elle me faisait payer de l'avoir abandonnée.

- Tu m'as abandonnée, Honohra. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Pendant que tu jouissais du faste de la Cour et que tu vendais ton corps à ce monstre, je me faisais battre par notre père. Je me faisais battre par mon maître. Jusqu'à me faire engrosser par cette énergumène ! La seule solution fut de me faire passer pour morte… et quel meilleur moyen que la magie pour me venir en aide ? J'ai donc profité d'une énième correction de mon maître pour filer. Pour pouvoir sauver mon enfant à naître… d'où le clone…

Je fermais les paupières, ne pouvant supporter la situation une seconde de plus.  
Ma sœur… ma si petite sœur… comment avais-je pu tarder… comment avais-je pu la laisser…

- Tu… un enfant…  
- J'ai eu un fils… il vit désormais en sécurité à Helheim, loin de toute cette barbarie. Loin de cette famille qui a détruit sa mère !  
- Jamais je n'ai voulu cela, Trixy !  
- Tais-toi !

Une énième décharge arpenta mes veines. Je tremblai de douleur.

- Si je suis ici, c'est pour me venger. Me venger de toi et de ce misérable cloporte ! Pour votre égoïsme ! Je vais m'emparer de vos âmes ! Et vous faire endurer mille sou…  
Sans crier gare, Loki avait sauté sur elle. Une lame d'argent se figea dans l'épaule gauche de la mort.  
Hébétée, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'il lui arriva.

En proie au mal, sa magie se brisa et je retombai brusquement sur le sol.

Elle voulut se remettre debout. Le Jotun l'en empêcha.  
Clouée par terre, écrasée par le poids du roi déchu, Trixy était incapable de bouger. Des larmes de colère et de souffrance perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Mon cœur fut comme transpercé.

- Trixy… s'il te plaît… si j'avais su, je serais venue…

Loki tourna la tête dans ma direction.  
Lui savait ce que s'était de se faire… d'être forcé… d'endurer la souffrance…

- Je l'aurais empêché de te faire…  
- Quoi que tu dises, je ne te pardonnerai pas. Rien ne pourra m'apaiser. A part votre mort…

Avant même que nous ayons pu répondre, un flash de lumière nous aveugla.  
Quand nous réussîmes à revoir correctement, elle avait disparu.  
Seule trace de son passage : le poignard d'argent imprégné de son sang. Et une funeste promesse planant au-dessus de notre famille.

Voilà où on en était arrivés.

xxx

- Pourquoi poser cette question, _ma sœur_ ? Tu en connais la réponse…

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, chassant ainsi mes songes.  
Trixy affichait toujours son air malsain. Ses noirs iris étaient étrangement braqués sur mon entre-jambe. Et pour cause…

Un liquide carmin s'écoulait entre mes cuisses.

- Votre mort, Honohra. C'est tout ce qui m'importe…  
Paniquée, j'essayai de contenir l'hémorragie par la magie. Une seconde d'inattention qui permis à la mort de s'échapper.  
Aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle se précipita sur la literie et s'empara de son bien.

Je me levai et tendis un bras. Cependant, rien n'émana de ma paume…  
Non… non… ne cédons pas à la panique… il y avait forcément une explication…

Mes pouvoirs ne peuvent se bloquer d'un…

Houlà !  
D'un mouvement du bassin, j'évitai de justesse la lame de la faux. Un mouvement qui m'arracha un cri de douleur.  
Une réaction qui arracha un cri de victoire à ma jeune sœur.

L'accouchement et l'hémorragie… deux raisons valables de souffrir de la sorte. Sauf que je ne pouvais me permettre de baisser les armes. Pas devant elle. Pas devant la mort.  
Si je ne le faisais pas pour moi, il fallait que je le fasse pour mon mari, pour mes enfants.

Poussée par l'adrénaline, je me jetai à corps perdu contre elle. Tenant fermement ma dague, je croisai le fer avec Trixy.  
Les lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Nos iris s'entrechoquèrent.

Elle visa mes pieds. J'esquivai maladroitement l'attaque et me retrouvai déstabilisée.  
Elle profita de l'occasion pour m'asséner un coup dans l'abdomen avec le manche. Le souffle coupé, je basculai lourdement en arrière. Mon dos heurta le sol. Craquement provenant de mes os… vertèbres sûrement déplacées.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce que c'était…

- Il faut te faire une raison…  
D'une démarche assurée, elle se plaça juste au-dessus de moi.  
- Tu vas mourir, Honohra. Et ton âme va m'appartenir…

La faux prit de la hauteur. Beaucoup de hauteur. Avant de s'abattre impitoyablement sur…  
Non… quelle est donc cette…

Un objet non identifié passa à toute allure et entra en collision avec l'arme de la Faucheuse.  
Je me couvris rapidement le visage afin d'éviter la pluie de fer.

- NON !

Pluie de fer ?! Oui… oui… la… la lame s'était brisée en milliers de petits morceaux…

- TRIXY !  
Le regard fou, l'intéressée pivota en direction de la voix.  
Le regard empli d'espoir, mon corps pivota en direction de la voix.

Les deux frères se dressaient fièrement à quelques mètres de nous.  
Yeux azurs. Yeux émeraude.  
Yeux emplis d'une férocité sans limite.

Et puis…

Elle se prépara à une nouvelle offensive. Confiante. Déterminée à en finir avec eux deux.  
Il se prépara à contrer son offensive. Contrarié. Déterminée à en finir avec elle.  
Il rattrapa le marteau en plein vol. Aussi contrarié que son frère cadet. Déterminé à en finir avec elle.

Et puis…

Elle se paralysa. Non pas que les deux frères l'impressionnaient… au contraire…  
Cependant, la mort n'avait pas prévu ceci.  
Derrière Loki et Thor se massait un petit groupe de mortels. Un petit groupe de mortels armé jusqu'aux dents. Un petit groupe de mortels non négligeable.

Un homme de métal. Un homme portant un costume aux couleurs de la bannière étoilée. Un homme armé d'un arc. Une femme armée de deux revolvers. Une femme armée de deux poignards.  
Tony Stark. Steve Rogers. Clint Barton. Natasha Romanoff. Maria Hill.

Tous les cinq rassemblés pour me sauver.

Sentant la tempête arriver, Trixy choisit la seule option viable qui s'offrait à elle. La fuite.  
Car elle ne pouvait décemment rivaliser contre eux…

Un dernier regard haineux pour moi. Un dernier regard haineux pour Loki.  
Et la mort se volatilisa en une brume noire.

Un sourire de pure satisfaction étira mes lèvres.  
Un sourire qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt en contemplant la mare de sang qui s'étendait autour de moi.

- HONOHRA !

Aucun mot ne put franchir le seuil de ma bouche. Aucun cri. Aucun hurlement. Rien.  
Je sombrai petit à petit dans le noir. Dans les abîmes.

La dernière sensation que je ressentis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut Loki me soulevant dans ses bras.

* * *

_Verdict?_

_Bon? Mauvais?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires..._

_Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre!  
Mille mercis!_

_Bonne semaine_


	4. Chapitre III-1

_En ce magnifique week-end de Pentecôte, je vous livre la suite... du moins, une parcelle de chapitre._

_En effet, ce chapitre sera divisée en deux: une partie douceur, une partie plus violente... partie qui devrait être publiée dans la semaine..._

_Merci à littleharleen, Marie1410 et Guest pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes pour leur fidélité!_

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: Trixy décide de tuer sa soeur. Honohra décide de ne pas se laisser faire. Sauf que la mort prend l'avantage, jusqu'à ce que toute la clique débarque et la mette en fuite._

_Mais que va-t-il advenir d'Honohra?_  
_Et bien..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir qu'il m'avait portée dans notre lit.

Les premiers rayons solaires filtraient entre les rideaux de la fenêtre. Rayons solaires qui caressaient doucement mon visage.

A peine avais-je bougé mes jambes qu'une sorte de décharge électrique traversa mon bas-ventre. Oh punaise… oh…  
Je me mordis fortement la lèvre inférieure. Pour retenir le cri de douleur qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma bouche.

Malgré tout, je trouvai la force de me redresser. De passer au-dessus de…  
Qu'est-ce que sont… ce bruit…

De petits gazouillements parvinrent à mes oreilles. Un doux son qui emplirent mon âme d'un bonheur sans limite. Mes bébés. Mes filles. Là. Dans cette chambre.  
Sans hésitation, je m'extirpai des draps et me précipitai vers le lit parapluie bleu qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce.

Se précipiter ? Mauvaise idée quand on sortait de deux hémorragies. Très mauvaise idée même.  
Ne tenant vraisemblablement pas sur mes jambes, je chutai sur le sol. Malheureusement, ce fut mon ventre arrondi qui heurta le parquet en premier.  
En proie à la souffrance, je me recroquevillai en position fœtale. Pas de cris. Juste des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

- Jarvis… articulai-je difficilement.  
- J'ai prévenu monsieur de votre réveil. Ainsi que de vos difficultés.

Rassurée. Ils étaient au courant.  
Deux minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Loki et Thor.

Loki dont le visage était crispé d'inquiétude. Loki qui se jeta à mes côtés.

- Honohra…  
- Ce n'est rien… j'ai voulu voir…  
- Pas un mot de plus. Tu dois économiser tes forces.

Doucement, il passa son bras droit sous mes genoux et son bras gauche sous mes omoplates.  
- Thor, va chercher Crail.  
Le dieu du tonnerre s'exécuta.  
Le dieu de la malice me déposa sur le lit. Retour à la case départ.

- Je t'assure que ce… n'est pas la peine…  
- Ta tête me dit le contraire, ma belle…  
Il était aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. Eh voilà… il stressait par ma faute… parce que je n'étais pas capable de garder mes émotions pour moi…  
- Je suis tombée… en voulant…  
- Tu n'es pas censée te lever, Honohra. Pas après ce qui t'es arrivée.

Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur mon ventre. Je tressaillis de douleur.  
Oui… Trixy… notre affrontement…  
Ma petite sœur qui s'obstinait à déverser sa haine sur notre famille.  
Heureusement qu'ils étaient intervenus à temps. Que Thor avait brisé la faux. Sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde.

Une minute s'écoula avant que mon beau-frère revienne avec le docteur Crail. Le docteur Crail qui était suivie de l'agent Hill, de Nick Fury, de Steve, de Bruce, de Clint, de Tony, de Natasha, de Pepper Potts.  
Et le plus incroyable, d'Odin et Frigga.

Tout ce monde… pour nous épauler.

Quelle belle preuve d'amour…

- Elle a essayé de se lever… expliqua mon mari au jeune médecin.  
Sans un mot, elle palpa la zone incriminée. Aussitôt, je gémis. Oh non, pitié !  
Ma réaction engendra diverses réactions parmi l'assemblée.

Frigga, Pepper et Natasha se massèrent autour de Loki et s'agrippèrent littéralement à lui. Réaction qui eut le mérite de m'arracher un léger sourire.  
Clint et Steve n'eurent la force de me regarder souffrir.  
Bruce, Tony, Fury et Maria me fixaient, impassibles. En aucun cas, ils ne souhaitaient montrer leurs sentiments.  
Odin s'était installé à mon chevet. Sa main s'était refermée autour de la mienne avec une infinie douceur. Son regard bleu se confronta au regard émeraude de son fils cadet.

S'il n'avait pas été un excellent père lors de l'enfance de Loki, il espérait se rattraper.

Odin aimait sa famille. Pas de doute. Mais il n'avait jamais su le montrer.  
Et il l'avait compris. Et il tentait de regagner la confiance de son fils.

- J'ai besoin de l'ausculter… hésita la jeune femme blonde.  
Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Avengers, agent du SHIELD, Asgardiens nous laissèrent seuls.  
Loki et Frigga ne bougèrent pas d'un iota. Le premier parce qu'il était mon mari. La seconde parce qu'elle était ma belle-mère et qu'elle-même s'était retrouvée dans cette situation.

xxx

L'examen avait duré dix bonnes minutes. Dix bonnes minutes à me faire observer sous toutes les coutures. A contrôler la moindre parcelle de mon corps.  
Le Jotun ne cessait de scruter le visage de Crail. Sûrement pour se faire une idée de notre situation.  
Malgré l'anxiété qui la prenait en tenaille, la reine-mère gardait son sourire rassurant. Ses doigts jouaient avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

Suite à la venue de Trixy, le jeune magicien avait jugé bon de prévenir ses parents adoptifs de mon état. Et de leur annoncer officiellement la naissance des princesses d'Asgard et de Jotunheim. Car quoi qu'il advienne, elles appartiennent aux deux royaumes.

Nous attendions avec impatience le verdict du médecin.

Etais-je aussi mal-point que cela?

- Respirez…c'est en bonne voie de guérison. Vous êtes définitivement hors de danger…  
Je me relâchai. Loki se détendit. Frigga se décrispa.  
L'atmosphère se fit plus légère.

- Cependant ! continua Crail. Cependant, vous devez encore garder le lit pendant quelques jours…  
- J'ai le droit d'aller sur le trône quand même ?  
Ma réplique provoqua un fou-rire général. Un fou-rire qui emporta définitivement tous nos problèmes.  
- Si vous pouviez éviter de faire un blocage rénal ou une occlusion intestinale, cela nous arrangerait…

Jugeant que son travail était fini, la jeune doctoresse prit congé. Loki la remercia encore et encore. Jamais il n'avait autant congratulé un mortel de cette façon. Jamais.  
Frigga se retira également. Afin de nous laisser un peu d'intimité. De nous laisser profiter de notre petit cocon familial.

Quand la porte fut refermée, mon mari se rapprocha du lit parapluie et se pencha en avant.  
Je le redécouvrais. Je redécouvrais l'homme que j'avais épousé. L'homme qui se réjouissait à l'idée d'être à nouveau papa. L'homme qui faisait mon bonheur.

- Eh, ma petite puce…  
Des petits gazouillis s'élevèrent dans la chambre. Des petits gazouillis qui me réchauffèrent littéralement le cœur.  
- Tu viens… maman aimerait bien te faire pleins de bisous, ma chérie…  
Radieux. Tout simplement radieux. Loki était aussi lumineux qu'un soleil.  
Un bébé étroitement serré contre son torse, il revint vers moi et s'installa à mes côtés.

Je calai mon dos contre un oreiller, les pupilles toujours rivées sur le nourrisson.  
Avec une extrême douceur, il me déposa Hamélia dans les bras.  
- Regarde, Honohra. Regarde cette petite merveille. Notre petite merveille.

Oui, je regardais… je l'admirais…

Hamélia et Snautra étaient les fruits de notre amour. Elles étaient nos enfants.  
Je me battrais jusqu'à la mort pour elle.

- Hamélia… oh oui… comme tu es belle…  
Je me noyai dans l'étendue émeraude qu'elle m'offrait. Sa petite menotte se tendit vers moi.  
Instinctivement, j'attrapai sa petite main et l'embrassai.

Ma petite Rose de Lumière. Qui semblait vraiment fatiguée.

Mon époux passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Me sentant en sécurité, je me collai contre lui. Et sans nous concerter, nous nous mîmes à chanter. A chanter une berceuse.  
Berceuse que me chantait ma mère pour m'endormir le soir. Berceuse que chantait Frigga le soir pour endormir ses deux fils.

« Le guerrier partait en guerre… »  
Hamélia fit des allers-retours entre son père et moi. Pour un bébé de deux jours, elle était éveillée…  
Vu le sang qui coulait dans ses veines… le sang du plus puissant magicien des neuf royaumes…

« … sauvant sa bien-aimée… »  
Captivée. Attendris.

« … brandissant son épée vers le ciel… »  
Les petites paupières commencèrent à papillonner. Je ne pus réprimer un soupir de joie.  
Loki me caressait doucement le bras gauche.

« … quand il tomba au combat… »  
Ma tête se reposa sur l'épaule gauche de mon mari.  
Les petits yeux verts se fermèrent tout doucement. Jusqu'à ne plus se rouvrir.

Sans un mot, le Jotun la ramena dans son petit lit. Sans un mot, il souleva la deuxième et lui fit un câlin. La deuxième qui ne babillait absolument pas.

Notre Rose de Ténèbres.

Comme précédemment, il se rassit sur notre couche et me passa la puce.  
Aucun mot ne sortit de ma gorge. Ni de celle de Loki.  
Snautra était un bébé possédant des iris d'un turquoise surnaturel. Et sa couleur de peau avait changé… gris pâle…

Comment était-ce possible ?

- Loki…  
Nous nous concertâmes du regard l'espace d'un instant. Un instant qui changea définitivement notre existence…

- LOKI ! m'écriai-je, paniquée.  
Snautra se mit à trembler. Violemment. Son corps s'était rigidifié entre mes doigts. Sa température corporelle baissa subitement…  
Nos cœurs s'arrêtèrent de battre.

- LOKI ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !  
Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il me reprit le bébé et courut vers la salle de bains. Ignorant les messages que m'envoyaient mes nerfs, je le suivis.  
Mes jambes faillirent se dérober une nouvelle fois mais savoir ma fille en danger me faisait oublier mes faiblesses.

- Reste où tu es !  
- NON ! hurlai-je à pleins poumons. HORS DE QUESTION !  
Il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire à fond. L'eau s'écoula rapidement. La vapeur envahit rapidement la pièce.  
Une boule à l'estomac, je me hâtai de me déshabiller entièrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- Tu ne vas pas baigner ta fille dans une si grande baignoire ! Je vais avec elle !  
Ma voix était subitement montée dans les aigus.

Loki ne contesta pas ma décision et se dépêcha de retirer tous les vêtements du bébé.  
Snautra ne cessait de trembler dans ses bras.  
Notre anxiété ne cessait de s'accroître.

Nous avions peur de la perdre…  
Nous ne pouvions envisager de la perdre.

Le bain étant prêt, je me glissai à l'intérieur de la baignoire. Une fois complètement immergée, je lui fis signe de me la donner.  
Il la mit contre ma poitrine. Ma main droite se plaça instinctivement derrière le crâne du nourrisson.

- Snautra… Snautra…  
Mes iris se concentrèrent sur le petit corps qui s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil…  
Oh non… non… NON !

Le Jotun mouillait généreusement le bébé, espérant ainsi le réchauffer.  
- Ce n'est pas…  
- Loki, elle ne devrait pas craindre le froid ! Ton sang de Jotun coule dans ses veines !  
- Ce ne doit pas être ça… ce n'est pas possible…bégaya-t-il.  
- Je vais tenter quelque chose…  
Raffermissant ma prise autour de la petite, je puisai dans mes réserves magiques.  
Depuis l'accouchement et les hémorragies, mes forces et ma magie avaient considérablement diminué. Mais peu importe ! La vie de ma fille était en jeu !

S'il fallait que je meure pour qu'elle vive, je le ferais !

Aucun de nous deux ne pouvait supporter de la voir dans cet état…  
Personne…

- Attends ! me stoppa-t-il brusquement.  
Le halo bleu qui entourait l'extrémité de mes doigts se dissipa.  
Snautra ne tremblait plus. Snautra ne pleurait pas. Snautra poussait de petits cris et bougeait frénétiquement ses petites jambes.  
Sa petite main droite tira sur une mèche de mes cheveux imbibée d'eau. Sauf que sa poigne était beaucoup trop forte pour un nourrisson de deux jours.

Mes yeux se baissèrent vers elle et…

Ce que j'aperçus me paralysa littéralement. Loki se statufia en avisant l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à nous.  
Notre fille serait toujours différente.

Notre fille était une morte-vivante.  
Et nous en avions la preuve…

- Honohra… elle n'est pas malade… c'est sa magie qui s'est agitée… son autre part de magie…  
- Elle est donc capable de…  
- Snautra est une métamorphe. Une métamorphe mortuaire.

Mortuaire…  
Le mot trottait dans mon esprit.

Et prit soudainement tout son sens.

Ma main descendit sa petite menotte et la serrait délicatement.

Une petite menotte démunie de peau, de vaisseaux, d'artères.  
Seuls demeuraient les os.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

_Voilà pour la première partie du chapitre III_

_A dans quelques jours pour la suite!_

_Merci de m'avoir lue!_


	5. Chapitre III-2

_Non... ne me tuez pas! Non!_

_Promis, vous aurez votre chapitre un peu plus violent la semaine prochaine! _

_Bref ... (l'auteur a encore perdu la tête... veuillez lui pardonner)_

_La deuxième partie de ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue de notre dieu des mensonges préféré et du point de vue de... SURPRISE! A vous de le découvrir!_

_Merci à Rose-Eliade, Marie1410 et elyon pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes!_

_elyon: J'ai adoré ton commentaire!Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Cette fic n'est pas destinée à devenir un film d'horreur._

_Donc, Loki et Honohra découvrent que leur petite Snautra est une métamorphe mortuaire._  
_Que va-t-il se passer?_

_Pour le savoir, eh bien, faut lire ce qui suit!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: Pour l'écriture de cette partie, j'ai écouté en boucle le CD "Graal" de Catherine Lara. A vous de voir!_

* * *

- Il faut que tu te reposes.  
- Loki, tu ne peux…  
- Ne m'oblige pas à en venir à la force…  
Honohra me fusillait du regard. M'assassinait du regard. Malgré tout, je ne cédais pas.

La mortelle avait bien dit qu'elle devait rester aliter pendant quelques. Donc, elle resterait alitée pendant quelques jours. S'il fallait que je l'attache au lit, et bien… je le ferais. Même si cela ne me réjouissait guère d'en venir à de tels procédés.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que nous avions découvert que Snautra était une métamorphe mortuaire. Dix minutes que nos yeux étaient rivés sur ses petits doigts squelettiques. Des os aussi froid que l'hiver.  
Etant un nourrisson, notre fille n'avait pas la possibilité de garder le contrôle sur sa propre magie. De la canaliser. D'endiguer ses transformations.  
- Je veux rester auprès d'elle !  
- Il ne lui arrivera rien, je puis te l'assurer !

Je m'évertuai à rassurer la mère. Non, elle ne demeurerait pas éternellement dans cet état. Non, je ne pourrais faire évoluer les choses sans mes pouvoirs. Par contre, Frigga avait assez de force pour rendre au bébé son véritable aspect.

J'empoignai fermement Honohra et l'obligeai à se recoucher. Un sifflement d'indignation franchit ses lèvres.  
Sa soudaine mauvaise humeur m'amusa. Quand il s'agissait de ses enfants, on pouvait être sûr que la lionne reprenait le dessus. Une lionne prête à tous les sacrifices pour défendre sa progéniture.

En même temps, qui irait le lui reprocher ?

Finalement, elle rendit les armes.  
Ses iris se déchargèrent petit à petit de leur agressivité.

- Dès que c'est fait, reviens me voir…  
- Douterais-tu de moi, Honohra…

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, je scellai mes lèvres aux siennes.

xxx

Snautra ne cessait de contempler le monde qui l'entourait. Confortablement installée dans mes bras, la main sans chair accrochée à ma chemise, elle découvrait peu à peu son nouvel environnement.  
- Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse d'être à nouveau grand-mère !  
- Le contraire m'aurait franchement étonné…  
- Odin…

Les éclats de voix de mes parents adoptifs parvinrent jusqu'à nous.  
Parents…  
Oui, Frigga demeurerait ma mère…

Mais Odin ?  
Depuis la bataille d'Asgard, j'étais parvenu à mettre certains mauvais sentiments de côté. La haine, la rancœur…  
Cependant, je ne me sentais pas prêt à lui pardonner ses non-dits. Pas encore.

C'était hors de ma portée.

Mes pas se stoppèrent à quelques mètres du salon. Que dis-je ! De l'immense salon du milliardaire le plus _humble_ de Midgard.  
Au centre, trois imposants canapés de cuir noir avaient été orientés de façon à ce que les occupants puissent regarder le gigantesque écran encastré dans le mur. Ecran encadrée par de grandes colonnes noires qui, d'après Stark, se nommaient enceintes. Enfin, je crois…  
Derrière les canapés, il avait pris soin de faire installer un magnifique billard aussi sombre que le reste du mobilier.  
Une moquette rouge recouvrait intégralement le sol de la pièce. Le même rouge qui ornait les murs… cette même couleur qui avait été utilisée pour son armure…  
Quelques tableaux et photos avaient été placés par-ci par-là pour combler le vide des murs. Surtout des photos de lui mais pas que !  
De Captain America, de Hulk, de la Veuve Noire, de Œil de Faucon, de Thor. Quelques moments de vie volés par l'intelligence artificielle du mortel. Fragments de vie qu'il était également parvenu à me subtiliser. Car qui l'aurait crû : Tony Stark possédait un portait de moi en armure… et l'avait affiché avec les autres…

« Jarvis a pris des clichés de toi quand tu as tenté d'utiliser ma magnifique tour comme club de rencontres… »  
« Attends, un casque pareil, ça s'immortalise ! »  
« Je voulais prouver au monde entier que les chèvres pouvaient être dangereuses... »

Bref…

Le salon était très lumineux. Notamment grâce à la présence de grandes baies vitrées.  
En résumé, à l'image de son architecte…

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ! Tête de Bouc et bébé Tête de Bouc !

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers nous.  
Avengers, Asgardiens, agents du SHIELD… tant de monde en ces lieux. Tant de monde captivé par le petit être que je tenais dans mes bras.  
Et dès qu'il y avait un bébé dans les parages…

Aussitôt, toutes les femmes se jetèrent sur moi. Toutes se jetèrent sur Snautra. Accompagnés par les rires des hommes.  
- Coucou, ma chérie… sourit Pepper Potts.  
- Elle est vraiment à croquer, cette petite ! complimenta Maria Hill en caressant la chevelure de ma fillle.  
- Gouzi-gouzi, bébé ! s'écria Natasha Romanoff.  
Effaré de voir cette dernière aussi attendrie devant un être humain. Elle qui n'appréciait guère de montrer ses sentiments. Elle qui était la glace.

Trois paires de mains chatouillaient, câlinaient Snautra.  
- Serait-il possible que je puisse enfin voir ma petite-fille ?  
Les mortelles s'écartèrent brusquement, laissant le passage à la reine-mère. Quand ses iris azurs se plantèrent dans les miens, je ne pus réprimer cette douce chaleur familière qui arpentait mes veines.

Frigga. Ma mère. Pour l'éternité.  
Le visage emprunt de lumière, elle marcha à ma rencontre. Sa main droite caressa ma joue avec douceur. Avec délicatesse. Avec amour.  
- Mon fils… sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur…  
Ne voulant dévoiler mes émotions devant l'assemblée, je me contentai de lui adresser un petit sourire.  
- Mère…  
Son attention se reporta sur mon enfant. Une enfant qu'elle s'empressa de me prendre. D'embrasser. De cajoler… jusqu'à ce qu'elle constate l'inévitable.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en apercevant la petite menotte squelettique. Pas dégoût, non. Juste de la surprise.  
Surprise qui se propagea dans les rangs féminins.  
- Ne me dîtes pas… commença Romanoff.  
- Aurais-je abusé du champagne… hésita Potts.  
- Stark ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez versé dans nos verres ?! râla Hill.  
- Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien… pour une fois…  
- Ma fille est une métamorphe mortuaire…

Réalisant qu'ils ne comprenaient le phénomène, je me lançai dans de longues explications.  
Le pourquoi du comment.  
L'âme de Snautra qui avait suivi celle de sa mère lors de son accession à l'antichambre d'Helheim. La transformation physique qui avait suivi. La magie des morts. Les conséquences sur son futur. Sa capacité à prendre l'apparence de ses semblables… en résumé, l'apparence de morts-vivants…  
Tous prêtèrent une oreille attentive à mes paroles. Y compris Fury qui était resté en retrait jusque-là. A la façon dont il me fixait, je me doutais qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Représentera-t-elle une menace ?  
- Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Parce qu'elle est la fille du dieu des mensonges ?! ironisai-je.  
- Parce que sa nature est différente de la nôtre.  
- Sa nature n'est pas forcément une faiblesse…  
- Je suis de l'avis du gothique ! Une zombie parmi les Avengers, cela ne peut être que bénéfique !  
Iron Man se mit aux côtés de Frigga et saisit les doigts squelettiques du bébé. Il frissonna l'espace d'un instant. Au contact des petits os glacés.  
- Regardez, Fury ! Comment voulez-vous qu'une puce pareille puisse un jour porter atteinte à la sécurité de l'humanité ?

Le colonel ne répondit pas. Sans doute à court d'arguments.

- Mère, pourriez-vous stabiliser la magie de Snautra ?  
- Je m'en occupe de ce pas, mon fils.  
Elle fila vers le plus proche des canapés et s'y installa. Le bébé sur les genoux, elle se lança dans de longues incantations.  
Je voulus les rejoindre mais :

- Loki…  
Je croisai les pupilles du souverain d'Asgard. Mmm… quelle était donc cette pensée qui torturait son esprit…  
- J'aimerais que nous parlions seul à seul.  
- Est-ce un ordre ou une demande ?  
- S'il te plaît…

Après un instant de réflexion, j'accédai à sa demande.

Nous sortîmes tous deux.

* * *

- Que vouliez-vous me dire de si important…

Je m'assis en tailleur sur la plate-forme extérieure où l'homme de métal atterrissait avec son armure. Odin fit de même.  
Nous n'osions pas nous regarder en face. Nous préférions nous perdre dans la jungle new-yorkaise.

- C'est à propos de Trixy.  
- De la mort ? répétai-je d'une voix blanche. Qui a-t-il à dire d'autre sur elle à part qu'elle ne mérite pas de gouverner Helheim…  
- Les Nornes ne peuvent la destituer de son rang à l'heure actuelle… pas au moment où les âmes doivent être accompagnées de l'autre côté…

Je soupirai de mécontentement. Qu'elle était donc cette manie de tourner autour du pot ?!

- Si vous en veniez au fait, Odin.  
- Trixy essaye de détruire votre famille. Au détriment de la sienne…  
Il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Je pivotai lentement vers lui.  
- Il ne mérite pas cela…

Choqué par ses propos, je me relevai subitement.  
Ce que me proposait Odin, c'était de m'en prendre à l'enfant de la mort. De prendre la vie d'un enfant. Innocent.  
- Je ne pourrais jamais faire cela… pas tuer…  
- Loki ! Je n'ai jamais parlé de tuer cet enfant ! Voyons !

Le roi se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Son œil unique braqué sur moi.

- Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ?  
- Trixy est aveuglé par le désir de vengeance. Sauf qu'elle oublie son rôle dans le monde et surtout, elle oublie son fils. Il serait bon de le lui rappeler…  
Un moyen de pression. Odin me proposait un moyen de pression pour stopper la mort dans son élan meurtrier.  
En nous emparant de son fils, nous pourrions ainsi sauver nos vies. Faire prendre conscience à Trixy qu'elle délaissait le plus important.

Et si, au contraire, elle ne pliait pas ?

Et si la folie meurtrière prenait le dessus sur la raison ?

- Si nous ne pouvons raisonner la mort avec les mots, Loki, nous devons malheureusement en arriver-là.  
- Si elle ne change pas de position ? Qu'elle tente malgré tout de nous détruire ?  
- Dans ce cas, ce sera à toi de choisir, mon fils. De prendre une décision, en conclut-il.  
- Prendre une décision…

J'inspirai longuement. J'expirai longuement. En quête d'une solution au cas où cette éventualité viendrait à se présenter…  
Allez, Loki… réfléchis un peu… quelle serait la meilleure solution si Trixy réagissait de la sorte.

Si elle agissait de la sorte, cela signifierait clairement que son fils n'est qu'une quantité négligeable à ses yeux. Qu'il ne représente rien…  
Que la vengeance est bien plus importante que la chair de ses entrailles…

Si c'était le cas…

Et bien…

- Cet enfant deviendrait mien, Odin. Si Trixy continue à vouloir nous prendre nos vies, je garderai cet enfant à mes côtés pour l'éternité. J'adopterai cet enfant. Comme vous l'avez fait jadis avec moi… et je continuerai à lutter contre elle…

Ma réponse sembla le satisfaire…  
Oui, il en fallait du courage pour braver la mort. Pour lui arracher son enfant.

Seulement, quelle autre alternative avions-nous pour la contrer ?

Aucune… encore fallait-il que l'enlèvement de son enfant la fasse réagir dans notre sens.  
Vu le degré de haine de son esprit, nous ne pouvions crier victoire.

- Avez-vous déjà prévu un plan pour vous introduire dans le manoir d'Helheim ?  
- Ces mortels m'ont l'air d'être d'excellents guerriers…  
- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'Helheim est devenu territoire hostile ! m'emportai-je soudainement. Les Avengers ne survivraient pas dix minutes là-bas ! Pas avec elle dans les parages !  
- Nous n'avons guère le choix, Loki ! Peu d'Asgardiens sont enclins à pénétrer sur les terres de la mort ! Tous la craignent !  
- Dans ce cas, je m'y rendrai en personne!  
Les mâchoires serrées, je tournai les talons, déterminé à rentrer à l'intérieur de la tour.

Les Asgardiens n'étaient que des pleutres… d'ignobles pleutres… des sales couards…  
Quand il s'agissait de s'opposer à une quelconque forme de magie, ils battaient en retraite, la queue entre les jambes…

Pathétique…

- Loki !  
Il m'attrapa vivement le bras. Malgré son âge, Odin avait une sacrée poigne… une poigne d'une puissance sans équivalent…  
Exaspéré, je reportai mon attention sur lui.

Ses iris azurs luisaient de colère.

- Tu n'iras nulle part !  
- Essayez de m'en empêcher, Odin !  
- Sans tes pouvoirs…  
- Qu'insinuez-vous ?! Que je ne sais point me battre ?! Que je ne sais faire bon usage d'une arme ? m'écriai-je, outré.  
- Nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas ton domaine de prédilection...

A ses paroles, je ris jaune. Quelle que soit la situation, il ne cessait de me rabaisser. De me sous-estimer.  
J'avais tant espéré un changement. J'avais tant espéré... qu'il me considère enfin comme l'égal de Thor...

- Suis-je toujours un incapable à vos yeux... lui demandai-je sinistrement.  
Ses traits se figèrent d'effroi. Ah... qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Aurais-je enfin réveillé sa conscience?

- Cela n'a jamais été le cas, Loki... incapable... jamais je ne t'ai vu ainsi...  
- Ah non? Alors pourquoi...  
Des cris perçants s'élevèrent dans les airs, mettant un terme à notre charmante discussion.

Nous nous retournâmes à l'unisson... nos coeurs s'emballant de concert...  
Nos pupilles convergèrent immédiatement vers l'intérieur. Pupilles chargées d'une profonde anxiété...  
Et quand nous perçumes les mouvements de panique des mortels, nous n'hésitâmes pas une seconde. Il y avait urgence...

- Reculez! RECULEZ!  
Romanoff et Rogers s'écartèrent au profit de Stark. Le mortel qui s'était précipité sur sa secrétaire... qui au passant devait être sa compagne...  
Potts gisait sur le sol, inconsciente. Son corps semblable à une poupée désarticulée...

C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais aussi désemparé... lui qui, d'ordinaire, était si fier...

- Allez chercher Crail!  
Ses bras entourèrent délicatement la taille de la femme. Comme s'il pensait que le fait qu'il soit auprès d'elle puisse la réveiller...  
- Pepper... Pepper...  
Incapable de bouger. Les iris rivés sur le couple de mortels...

Tous étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Frigga vint à notre rencontre, Snautra calée contre sa poitrine. Snautra qui ene pouvait détourner ses petits yeux turquoises des deux amants.  
- Mère...  
- Tout va bien, Loki...  
Ma mère faisait preuve d'une extraordinaire empathie...  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à la place des autres. Surtout dans le malheur.

Elle ne supportait de voir les gens souffrir.  
- Frigga...  
Odin attira sa femme contre son torse et se hâta de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. J'en profitai pour récupérer ma fille.

- Crail!  
La jeune blonde accourut vers Stark et Potts.  
- Elle a fait un malaise et...  
La détresse du milliardaire était alarmante. Vraiment...  
Cela me ramenait à de mauvais souvenirs. Notamment quand Thanos avait transporté Honohra avec la faux de...

La faux de...

Non... ne me dîtes pas que...  
Mes poings se serrèrent. Mes muscles se contractèrent.

Elle n'aurait pas osé... pour nous atteindre...

Trixy aurait-elle frappé à nouveau?

* * *

- Pitié! Ne m'envoyez pas là-bas! Je vous en...  
- SILENCE!

J'abattis impitoyablement mon pied gauche dans l'abdomen de l'homme.  
Prostré sur le marbre, il gémissait de douleur.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire.  
Même les âmes ressentaient la douleur physique.

- Pitié...  
- Pitié?! PITIE?! En as-tu eu pour ces femmes que tu as assassinées?!  
Je me dirigeai lentement vers lui, la rage au ventre. Mes servantes se murèrent dans le silence.  
- Ne me...  
- Pourquoi aurais-je pitié d'un assassin tel que toi?!  
Mes doigts se refermèrent subitement sur son cou et le soulevèrent au-dessus du sol.

- Tu es mort... car je l'ai décidé... car la Mort l'a décidé...

Ses yeux luisaient de terreur. Toute once de couleur avait déserté son visage.  
Mon sourire s'élargit devant cette constatation.

- Il est temps que tu rejoignes ta nouvelle demeure...  
Sa gorge siffla. Ses membres se mirent à trembler. Il avait perdu tout contrôle sur son corps.  
Sans précaution, je le projetai en arrière. L'homme hurla de douleur quand sa colonne vertébrale heurta violemment l'une des colonnes de marbre noire.

D'un claquement de doigts, j'ordonnai à mes hommes de se saisir de l'âme.

- Demain, tu rejoindras les Ombres..  
- NON!  
Ses supplications ne m'atteignirent pas. Pas après ce qu'il avait commis de son vivant...

- La Mort a parlé! déclara mon second.  
"La Mort a parlé". Phrase qui clôturait définitivement le jugement d'une âme.  
Phrase qui signifiait clairement que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Ils le traînèrent en dehors de la salle.  
Un dernier coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Le désespoir envahissait chaque fibre de son esprit. Une profonde satisfaction prit place dans mon esprit.  
- Au suivant...

Je me rassis sur le trône. Les jambes écartées, le coude droit sur l'accoudoir, la tête soutenue par la main droite.

Le marathon des jugements venaient de débuter.  
Dix jours où la Mort se consacrait à l'orientation des âmes. Dix jours où la Mort demeurait à Helheim pour juger la vie des hommes et femmes décédés.  
Marathon réalisé une fois par trimestre.

Jamais la Mort n'avait procédé de cette manière. Sauf que j'en avais décidé ainsi...  
En attendant leur jugement, les âmes étaient enfermée dans les annexes du manoir. Annexes du manoir qui s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure de la venue de nouvelles personnes. Qui s'agrandissaient grâce à un sort que j'avais jeté.  
- Majesté...

Je fixai la jeune fille qui se prosternait devant moi.  
- Que me veux-tu, nourrice?  
- Votre fils, le prince, souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.  
Je soupirai de mécontentement. Combien de fois lui avais-je dit de ne pas me déranger lors de mes entretiens?! Combien de fois?!

- Faîtes-le entrer.  
Elle fit demi-tour.  
Une minute après, un petit garçon blond trottait dans ma direction. Sa peluche en forme de dragon dans les bras, ses iris azurs pétillants de joie... joie que je ne partageais pas.  
- Maman!  
Malgré ses courtes jambes, Dald atteignit le trône en quelques secondes. Sans me demander mon autorisation, il grimpa sur mes cuisses et s'y installa.

- Maman! Tu veux bien venir te promener dans la forêt?  
- Dald...  
- Agnya a dit qu'on irait admirer les cerfs blancs et qu'on irait chercher...  
- Dald!

J'avais haussé brusquement le ton. Mon fils se recroquevilla légèrement de peur.  
- Ne t'ai-je point dit de ne pas me déranger pendant le travail? le réprimandai-je.  
- Mais tu travailles tout le temps, contesta-t-il.  
- Dald, je suis la Mort! La Mort! Crois-tu que j'ai le droit d'arrêter de travailler comme ça?!  
- Et les monsieurs? Ils peuvent pas faire tes devoirs à ta place? fit-il en pointant les guerriers du doigt.  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder.

Sans ménagement, je le remis par terre. Aussitôt, je remarquai les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Des larmes qui laissèrent mon coeur aussi froid et dur que la glace.

- Maman, s'il te plaît...  
- Ne discute pas, Dald! Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre... nourrice!  
La jeune fille se rapprocha avec précaution. Sans doute craignait-elle mes réactions...

- Majesté?  
- Ramenez le prince dans sa chambre et veillez à ce qu'il y reste.  
- Bien, Majesté.  
Elle attrapa la main gauche du petit et l'entraîna loin du trône.

- Maman! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas? pleura-t-il. Maman!  
Embarrassée, la nourrice se hâta de le faire sortir. Pour lui éviter une éventuelle punition de ma part. Pour éviter le châtiment.

En réalité, je ne prêtais beaucoup d'attention aux jérémiades de cet enfant.  
Je le nourrissais, le logeais, l'habillais, lui donnais de quoi se distraire. Cela s'arrêtait là.

L'amour maternel?

Il n'y en avait pas.  
J'avais menti à Honohra et Loki...

Quand j'étais enceinte, j'avais tout tenté pour provoquer une fausse couche. Puis finalement, je n'avais pu éviter sa venue au monde. Pour mon plus grand malheur.  
Cet enfant n'avait jamais été désiré. Il était le symbole de la fin de mon innocence. Innocence volée par celui qui avait été mon maître.

Quand les yeux de Dald s'étaient posés la première fois sur moi, je n'avais ressenti que du dégoût...  
Car ses iris étaient semblables à ceux de son géniteur.  
Je ne pouvais donc me résoudre à aimer ce bébé. L'élever, le nourrir, oui... mais l'aimer?!

C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

L'abandonner?  
C'était contre mes principes.

Je jouais donc la comédie. Je lui faisais donc croire que je tenais à lui.  
Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Majesté?  
- Faîtes entrer l'âme suivante.  
Le guerrier acquiesça.

La seule chose qui m'importait aujourd'hui était d'en finir avec Honohra et Loki. De leur faire payer le prix fort. Pour toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées. Pour Dald. Pour tout.

La seule chose que je souhaitais était de les retrouver ici dans les mois à venir. De les condamner aux Ombres.

Pour l'éternité.

* * *

_Alors?!_

_Que va-t-il arriver aux deux tourtereaux?_  
_Pepper va-t-elle s'en sortir? La mort y est-elle pour quelque chose?_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine! Chapitre regorgeant de batailles et de surprises!_

_Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!_

_Bonne semaine!_


	6. Chapitre IV

_Merci à Rose-Eliade, Marie1410 et SkyA pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes de lire cette histoire!_

_Comme promis, je vous livre le chapitre IV! Avec de la violence, de la douceur et pleins de rebondissements!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_PS: La comédie musicale "Cléopâtre" m'a beaucoup aidée à écrire. A vous de voir!_

* * *

Je ne sus que dire.  
Je ne sus que penser.

Hamélia lovée dans mes bras, je dévisageais Loki.  
Snautra lovée dans les bras, il me dévisageait.

Quand il me rapporta ce qui était arrivé à Pepper, je crus à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Pepper était une femme si forte... rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre...  
Elle avait essuyé pas mal de tempêtes au côté de Tony... et voilà qu'elle tombait.  
- Le docteur Crail l'a prise en charge. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...  
Mes iris scrutaient attentivement le visage de mon mari. Impassible. Inexpressive. Démuni de toute émotion.  
Pas de doute. Il me dissimulait une information cruciale. Que ce soit sur l'état de santé de la compagne de Stark ou autre chose, il se gardait de m'en faire part.

- Trixy serait-elle responsable de ce malaise?  
- Non... je ne pense pas...  
- Cesse de faire de la rétention d'information! Je ne suis pas fragile, Loki! Je suis capable d'encaisser!  
Les petites dormant profondément, j'eus donc le loisir d'augmenter dans les décibels.  
- Honohra... s'il te plaît...  
- Parle, insistai-je.

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent subitement. Enfin... il réagissait...  
Enfin, il sortait de sa paralysie...  
- Odin a envisagé de se rendre à Helheim.  
- Helheim?! Pourquoi aller là-bas? Pourquoi aller sur son terrain?  
- Nous allons nous emparer de son enfant.  
- Comment?!

A l'évocation de ce kidnapping, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.  
Des frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale. Par réflexe, je resserrai la cape contre mon corps.

* * *

Les morsures du froid demeuraient douloureuses. Même si l'on était la Mort.  
- Majesté...  
Mes yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du manteau blanc qui enveloppait la forêt d'Helheim. Comment ignorer une telle beauté?

- Majesté...  
Je ne prêtais nulle attention à ses appels. Mon esprit s'était éloigné du manoir.  
Et cela pour un bon moment...

- Majesté, s'il vous plaît...  
- Comment oses-tu...  
Exaspérée par ses couinements de souris, je me retournai vivement vers elle. Une seule idée en tête : lui faire comprendre qui était la...

Derrière la jeune servante se tenaient deux de mes gardes. A leurs pieds, une femme. Une femme dont les cheveux ondulés me rappelaient quelqu'un. Une femme qui ne me craignait pas. Qui s'évertuait à me défier du regard.  
- Cette âme a tenté de s'échapper, Majesté... nous sommes parvenus a la rattraper à la lisière de la forêt...  
- Parfait... veuillez maintenant nous laisser...  
Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant ma personne et disparurent dans la foulée.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, elle continuait inlassablement à me fixer.  
Un sourire malsain illuminait ses traits.  
- Que vas-tu me faire, ô divine mort? Me torturer?  
- Pourquoi as-tu tenté de t'échapper?  
- Pourquoi me poser cette question alors que tu en connais déjà la réponse?

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore.  
Se jouait-elle de moi?

- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche! m'écriai, les nerfs à vif.  
- Voyons, Trixy. Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver de la sorte... pense un peu à ton coeur...  
Malgré moi, je blêmis. Comment était-elle au courant de ça? Comment?!

- Ce genre d'informations n'échappe pas à la mère que je suis, Trixy...

* * *

- Ton père a raison, Loki. Tu ne peux te rendre en personne à Helheim. Pas dans l'état actuel des choses.  
- Douterais-tu de moi?! me lança-t-il, acide.  
Je déposai Hamélia dans le lit parapluie.

Loki avait une certaine connaissance des armes mais peut-être pas assez suffisante pour combattre la mort sur son propre terrain.  
- Si les Avengers n'étaient pas intervenus la dernière fois, que serait-il advenu de toi?  
Je vis nettement ses poings se serrer.

Il le prenait mal. Très mal.

- Ma propre femme dit que je ne sais pas me défendre...  
- Je n'ai rien affirmer de tel.  
- Tes pensées sont aussi limpides que de l'eau de roche... tu me considères comme un incapable...  
Sa voix se voilait peu à peu de colère. Mon humeur s'assombrissait peu à peu.  
Nous étions en parfaite symbiose.

- Arrête un peu de jouer les martyrs, Loki! Si Odin et moi disons cela, c'est parce...  
- Parce que quoi?! Parce que vous m'aimez?! J'ai du mal à y croire, vois-tu... l'amour se base sur la confiance... et vous manquez cruellement de confiance en MOI!  
Sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais l'irruption soudaine de Steve dans la chambre l'interrompit dans son élan.

- J'irais à Helheim, quoi que tu en dises!  
- Vous n'irez nulle part, Loki, contesta Rogers.  
- Essaye de m'en empêcher, petit mortel!  
Déterminé, le Jotun se rapprocha dangereusement de Captain America. Sentant la tempête arriver, je me jetai entre les deux.

Ma main droite repoussa vigoureusement Steve. Ma main gauche repoussa vigoureusement Loki.  
- Il suffit! Vous allez maintenant vous calmer!  
J'ignorai la décharge qui parcourait mon bas-ventre. Seul m'importait l'apaisement général.  
- Ne croyez-vous pas que nous avons assez à faire avec Trixy? Avec Pepper?  
S'ils n'utilisaient plus les mots, les hommes avaient opté pour un échange de regards assassins. Echange auquel je ne portais réellement attention.

- Que voulais-tu, Steve?

Les iris bleus se détournèrent des iris émeraude.  
- Je suis venu chercher Loki. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui me charge de sa rédemption.  
- Inutile de te fatiguer pour moi, mortel. Je dois aller à Helheim, s'opposa l'intéressé.  
- LOKI!

Ils eurent un brusque mouvement de recul. Les petites se mirent à pleurer.  
Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes!

- Hono...  
- SILENCE!  
J'essayai vainement de contrôler ma colère. Les muscles bandés, les dents serrées, tremblante...  
Il n'était guère recommandé de se mettre dans un tel état après deux hémorragies internes. Mais avais-je le choix?  
- Loki, tu as tout intérêt à obéir à Steve...  
- Sinon quoi? siffla-t-il.  
- Sinon, tu ne dors pas ici ce soir! Est-ce clair?!  
Le dieu des mensonges voulut répondre cependant l'Avenger ne lui laissa cette occasion.

- Loki... je pense que vous devriez sortir...  
Mon regard glacial, les pleurs des bébés et la poigne de Captain America le dissuada de répliquer. Vaincu, il ouvrit la porte et prit soin de la claquer avec force. Cela eut pour effet d'affoler Hamélia et Snautra...  
- Je suis désolé, Honohra.  
Une petite dans chaque bras, je me mis à chanter. À chanter une comptine asgardienne. Comprenant que je n'étais plus disposée à parler, Steve s'éclipsa.

La colère laissa vite place à la tristesse.

M'éloigner de celui que j'aime était bien la dernière chose à faire en ces temps incertains.

* * *

Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement son arme. Mjollnir, sa fidèle compagne. Celle qui l'avait accompagné sur le champ de bataille. Celle qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Mais celle qui avait contribué à sa déchéance et qui l'avait fait envoyé sur Midgard. Celle qui avait osé se refuser à son maître...

Thor soupira à ces souvenirs.

Si Mjollnir s'était plié à sa volonté lors de son attaque surprise contre les hommes du SHIELD, il ne se serait jamais aperçu de ses sentiments pour Jane Foster.  
Ah... Jane Foster... cette mortelle qui faisait battre son coeur de prince.

Il espérait un jour pouvoir l'épouser. Pouvoir avoir une descendance. Pouvoir connaître enfin ce bonheur. Un bonheur dont Loki et Honohra connaissaient les secrets. Certes, ils ne cessaient de rencontrer des obstacles sur leur route... mais cela ne faisait que renforcer leur amour...

Le dieu du tonnerre espérait pouvoir les revoir. Il espérait revenir indemne de cette mission.

Victorieux.

Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent sans grande difficulté dans la neige. La neige éternel d'Helheim.  
Combattre sur un terrain aussi hostile ne serait pas de tout repos.

Du moins, s'il y avait combat...  
Et là, rien n'était moins sûr...

Ils pouvaient atteindre leur objectif sans trop verser de sang...

Odin, Natasha et Clint le suivaient dans le silence le plus complet. Tous trois étaient conscients de la dangerosité de leur mission.  
Leurs pas les rapprochèrent petit à petit du manoir de la mort.

Odin raffermit sa prise sur Gungnir. Thor raffermit sa prise sur Mjollnir.  
Natasha dégaina ses poignards. Clint prépara sa première flèche.

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment...  
Père et fils se consultèrent du regard l'espace d'un instant. Un instant qui leur parut qui leur parut être une éternité. Un instant d'inattention qui profita à l'ennemi.  
Un cri d'outre-tombe résonna parmi les conifères.

La Veuve Noire n'eut le temps de réagir qu'elle fut violemment projetée au sol. Le choc brutal lui coupa littéralement la respiration.  
Des doigts squelettiques lui arrachèrent ses poignards et s'emparèrent de son cou.  
Alerte, Oeil de Faucon banda son arc et tira sur la créature.  
Ce fut avec horreur qu'il vit sa flèche traverser le corps de leur assaillant sans causer aucun dommage.

Des points noirs dansaient dans le champ de vision de Romanoff. Le squelette animé s'étant détourné momentanément d'elle, elle put de nouveau respirer.  
Les orbites vides du mort-vivant se concentrèrent sur l'archer. Et sans perdre une seconde de plus, il sauta sur sa proie. Guidé par son instinct, Thor s'interposa entre les deux et lui asséna un magistral coup de marteau dans la cage thoracique.

Des os volèrent en éclat.

Encouragé, le roi d'Asgard planta sa lance entre les deux omoplates du squelette. Ce dernier poussa un cri perçant avant de s'effondrer dans la neige. Inerte...  
Quand il retira sèchement Gungnir du corps décharné, quelle fut la surprise de constater que la pointe était imprégnée d'un liquide carmin.  
- Du sang? Comment est-ce possible?!

Tandis que Barton aidait sa dulcinée à se relever, les deux Asgardiens étudièrent de plus près la créature.

- Père, regardez...  
Thor brisa les quelques os restants de la cage thoracique. Les yeux du souverain s'écarquillèrent devant le phénomène.  
Un coeur noir, dont l'activité venait de cesser, lévitait dans le vide. Un coeur noir qui s'asséchait peu à peu.  
- Quelle est donc cette magie...  
Les deux agents se rapprochèrent. Natasha eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant le sombre organe.  
- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! s'écria son compère, écoeuré.  
Personne ne daigna lui répondre. Tous étaient pétrifiés devant l'ampleur de leur découverte.

Fasciné, le fils d'Odin esquissa un geste vers le coeur. S'il pouvait le ramener sur Midgard, peut-être Loki pourrait l'étudier et...  
Quand sa main effleura la membrane, l'organe s'enflamma.  
Il fallut seulement cinq secondes pour que le coeur se transforme en amas de cendres grises. Pour que le matériel devienne immatériel.  
- Helheim tient à conserver ses secrets... murmura Thor.  
- Les gars, je crois qu'on a un petit problème, déclara froidement la seule femme du groupe.

Les trois hommes purent voir dix squelettes converger dans leur direction.  
Les trois hommes se massèrent aux côtés de la Veuve Noire.

Les festivités ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

- Pourquoi m'amener ici, Rogers?  
Captain America me lança un regard froid avant de franchir les portes de l'hôpital. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre la raison de ma présence en ce lieu.

L'Avenger s'adressa à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Quand celle-ci me vit, son visage se vida de toute once de couleurs.  
- Qu'est-ce que...balbutia-t-elle.  
Rogers tenta de l'apaiser. De la rassurer sur le fait que je ne représentais plus aucune menace. Au bout de quelques minutes de négociation, nous pûmes enfin accéder à... à... où comptait-il me mener exactement?!  
- Rogers...  
- Montez...

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. D'un geste, il me désigna l'intérieur de la cabine. N'ayant d'autre choix, je me pliai à ses ordres.  
- Alors, où allons-nous?  
- Au quatrième étage.

Quatrième étage... et en plus clair, cela signifiait quoi?  
Mes iris s'arrêtèrent soudainement sur le tableau de commandes de l'ascenseur. Premier étage... cardiologie... non...  
Deuxième... troisième... ah! Quatrième étage...

Je me raidis en lisant l'étiquette.  
Pourquoi diable m'amenait-il en unité pédiatrique?!

x

Comme à l'entrée, il fut obligé d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment aux infirmières et aides-soignantes de l'unité. Ces dernières ne se gênaient pas pour me jeter des regards plus ou moins hostiles. En même temps, comment leur en vouloir? Surtout après les évènements passés.  
- Monsieur Rogers, cet homme est...  
- Désormais inoffensif et en quête de rédemption, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Je suis sûr que les enfants pourront lui apporter une part de sérénité.  
- Et vous avez pensé aux enfants?! A leurs réactions?! Ils n'ont pas besoin de ce...  
- Que se passe-t-il ici?

Un mortel d'une quarantaine d'années apparut. Aussitôt, toutes les employées lui manifestèrent leur mécontement.  
Je soupirai. Les Midgardiens étaient parfois si stupides...

- Docteur, nous ne pouvons...  
- Tout a été arrangé, trancha-t-il. Ces hommes ont reçu les autorisations nécessaires pour approcher les malades.  
Autorisations nécessaires? Le SHIELD aurait-il mis son grain de sel dans l'affaire?  
- Messieurs...

D'un mouvement de bras, le médecin nous invita à le suivre.  
Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas.  
Malgré la distance, je sentais toujours leurs yeux dans mon dos.

Non... décidément... je n'étais pas le bienvenu ici.

x

- John a accepté de se prêter à l'expérience...  
Après nous avoir fait visiter l'unité de pédiatrie, le mortel nous conduisit devant une chambre. Ainsi donc, les Avengers espéraient que j'atteigne la rédemption en m'occupant de gosses malades. Les Avengers savaient pertinemment que je n'étais pas insensible à cela.

Qu'ils soient Midgardiens, Asgardiens ou Jotuns, les enfants étaient des enfants.  
Et quand on était un papa, les maladies infantiles ne vous laissaient pas indifférent.

- John a huit ans et est atteint d'une leucémie. Alors, veillez à ne pas trop le fatiguer.  
Il toqua doucement la porte et attendit. Un petit "entrez" nous parvint.  
Aussitôt, nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce.

Un petit garçon était couché dans un grand lit médicalisé. Un petit garçon amaigri qui reposa son livre sur la table de chevet. Ses iris gris, dissimulés derrière des verres de vue, décryptaient le moindre de nos mouvements.

Mon coeur se pinça en l'observant de plus près.

Plus aucune trace de cheveux sur son crâne. Plus aucune trace de soucils. Une conséquence du traitement, à n'en pas douter.  
Des cernes violacées s'étiraient longuement sous ses yeux fatigués. Des cernes qui ne convenait absolument pas à la physionomie d'un garçon de son âge.  
Quant à sa peau... abîmée... l'épiderme était considérablement abîmé.

- Bonjour, John. Comment te sens-tu?  
- Bonjour, docteur. Un petit peu mal au ventre...  
Il désigna son abdomen.  
Le guérisseur se hâta de palper la zone douloureuse.  
Incapable de me détourner de l'enfant. J'étais incapable de me détourner de ce gamin qui souffrait.

- Un effet de ton traitement. Je vais te prescrire quelque chose pour te soulager.  
John ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Ses pupilles étaient braquées dans notre direction.  
Malgré la fatigue qui l'habitait, il ne put réprimer un immense sourire.  
- Captain America!

L'intéressé vint à sa rencontre.  
- Bonjour, John.  
Et ils se lancèrent joyeusement dans une grande discussion. Discussion qui tournait autour des Avengers, des méchants extraterrestres qui avaient tenté d'envahir Midgard, des dieux millénaires. Et puis finalement, de moi.  
- Alors c'est le dieu qui voulait faire de nous des esclaves?  
Son ton incisif me surprit. Un si petit garçon, malade de surcroît, qui me dévisageait durement. Aussi durement que l'aurait fait un adulte.  
A cet instant précis, je n'étais plus qu'un enfant qui se faisait gronder par son aîné.

- Oui, c'est moi...

* * *

- Tony... calme-toi...je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir.  
Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Tony tournait en rond. Comme un tigre en cage.  
Le docteur Cray n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Elle avait même viré le milliardaire de l'infirmerie. Alors, en attendant, il était venu se réfugier dans ma chambre.

- Et si elle était morte?! Et si ta soeur avait emporté son âme?!  
- Tony. S'il te plaît.  
Bruce lui fit une place sur le lit. Bruce qui était venu en renfort pour calmer les filles.  
Son colocataire, le si agréable Hulk, semblait apprécier la compagnie des bambins. Même de ceux qui hurlaient à pleins poumons.

Iron Man s'avachit lourdement sur la matelas. Hamélia, captivée par l'humain, poussa un petit gazouillis.  
- Si elle meurt... je ne pourrais continuer à vivre...  
Face à son anxiété, je lui saisis doucement sa main et lui insufflai un peu de magie. Magie qui mettre fin à sa souffrance psychologique.  
Ses iris marron croisèrent les miens. De la reconnaissance... voilà ce que je pouvais y lire...

Un gazouillement provenant cette fois-ci de Snautra interrompit notre échange.  
Tony se pencha vers le bébé, calé au creux de mon bras droit.  
- Aurais-tu un petit problème, demoiselle? Serais-tu en train de contester?  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, elle posa sa petite menotte sur la joue gauche du mortel.

Une scène si attendrissante.

- Tu préfères tonton Tony à tonton Bruce, c'est ca? Faut dire que tonton Bruce n'est pas aussi beau que tonton Tony.  
- Ne te jetterais-tu pas des lauriers? fit le scientifique, amusé de la situation.  
- Non, mon cher, je suis juste réaliste!  
Le génie embrassa la petite main de ma cadette. Jamais je n'aurais cru assister à cela... le grand Tony Stark, gaga devant des bébés...

Tout simplement inédit.

- Au fait, d'où t'es venue l'idée du prénom "Snautra"? me questionna Bruce.  
Snautra? Et bien, cela venait de Snotra, déesse de la connaissance, du contrôle de soi et de la prudence. Snotra qui était une des plus fidèles servantes de Frigga. Une des femmes les plus admirables qui m'ait été donnée de rencontrer.  
Contrôle de soi et prudence, des valeurs que je voulais rappeler à la mémoire de Loki.

- Et qu'en a pensé le papa?  
- Le papa a...

Nous fûmes coupés dans notre conversation par la soudaine irruption du médecin Crail.  
Tendu comme un arc, le génie se tourna vers elle.

Je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Mlle Potts est hors de danger. Définitivement. Cependant...  
Les sourires qui s'étaient dessinés sur nos visages disparurent. Pepper était hors de danger mais le "cependant" n'augurait rien de bon.  
- Il y a un sujet dont je dois vous parler, monsieur Stark.  
- Et bien, parlez! s'emporta-t-il brusquement.

Je l'attrapai par le bras afin de l'obliger à se rasseoir. Son corps tout entier était parcouru par des tremblements assez violents.  
Pepper était le joyau de sa vie. La perdre serait synonyme de mort pour lui.  
Mais Crail avait dit qu'elle était hors de danger...

Alors, de quoi s'agissait-il?

- Très bien. Maria, tu peux entrer!  
La sous-directrice du SHIELD pénétra lentement dans la chambre. Comme si elle transportait un objet fragile dans ses br...  
Un cri de stupéfaction franchit mes lèvres quand je vis ce qu'elle apportait. Ce n'était pas un objet. Non! C'était un bébé. Un tout petit bébé.

Un mince sourire illumina le visage de l'agent.

- Mlle Potts a fait un déni de grossesse, monsieur Stark. Un déni de grossesse qui est à l'origine de son malaise.  
Le concerné ouvrit la bouche. Seulement, aucun son n'en sortit.  
Bruce et moi nous observâmes un instant.

Non... c'était à peine croyable... Pepper était enceinte...

- Dès qu'elle s'est réveillée, votre compagne s'est plainte de douleur à l'abdomen. Quand nous avons fait l'échographie de contrôle, nous avons découvert qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois. Et le travail avait déjà commencé.  
Tony se prit le visage entre les deux mains.

Oui, un jour, il avait envisagé de devenir père de famille. Mais sûrement pas aujourd'hui.  
Il me l'avait confié quelques jours auparavant. Il craignait par-dessus tout de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que son père.

J'avais tenté de le rassurer sur ce sujet... la venue d'un enfant changeait un homme. Il n' y avait qu'à regarder Loki...

- Vous êtes papa, monsieur Stark. Mes sincères félicitations.  
Je frottai doucement le dos du milliardaire. Comme pour lui insuffler la force nécessaire. Comme pour lui redonner sa confiance légendaire.  
Sentant la magie venir à bout de ses démons, Tony redressa la tête et fixa le nourrisson lové contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.  
Ce petit humain qui possédait la chevelure brune de son père et les magnifiques yeux bleus de sa mère.

- Est-ce un garçon ou une fille?  
- Un petit garçon, monsieur Stark.

Hill se plaça à ses côtés et lui confia son petit prince. Hésitant, il le prit et le mit sur ses genoux.  
L'enfant se tortilla légèrement, déboussolé par le changement d'environnement.  
Son regard semblait dire "qui c'est celui-là? Pourquoi ne suis-je plus dans les bras de la dame?"

Les traits d'Iron Man se détendirent subitement. Comme s'il venait de comprendre une chose essentielle.  
L'alchimie entre son fils et lui venait d'avoir lieu.

Un sentiment nouveau avait pris place dans son coeur  
Au contact du petit, il vivait.

Jamais plus il ne serait le même.  
Maintenant, il y avait sa petite famille.

- Pepper a-t-elle choisi le prénom?  
- Elle a eu une idée, oui. Louis. Elle souhaiterait l'appeler Louis.  
- Comme les rois de France?  
- C'était dans l'idée, fit Maria, hilare. Selon Pepper, vous vous comportez parfois comme un monarque. Il serait donc normal que la si noble descendance Stark porte un prénom royal!  
- Vous me flattez, agent Hill. Non, vraiment! Je vais rougir!

Bruce et moi encadrèrent Tony. Et tous trois alignâmes les bébés.  
Hamélia, Louis et Snautra.

Une bien belle descendance...

La plus belle qu'il soit...

* * *

Elle planta férocement son poignard entre le tibia et le péroné du mort-vivant. La créature ne ressentit nulle douleur. Juste une gêne significative.  
Pas découragée pour autant, la Veuve Noire crocheta la jambe du squelette. Déstabilisé, il se retrouva au sol où Natasha eut le loisir de transpercer son coeur noir à l'aide de sa deuxième arme.  
Un dernier cri perçant.  
Et c'était fini...

Un.

Il décocha une flèche.  
Une flèche qui fila droit vers la poitrine décharné de son ennemi. Comme le Faucon l'avait espéré, la pointe se figea en plein dans le palpitant.  
Il vit nettement le coeur se désagrégeait. Et être réduit en cendres.

Deux.

Son marteau rencontra le crâne du squelette. Un craquement plus tard et Thor put apercevoir la boîte crânienne se fissurait. La créature ne parvenait plus à garder le contrôle de la situation.  
Profitant de cette occasion, il invoqua le tonnerre. Des éclairs jaillirent de Mjollnir et fondirent en direction de la cible. L'électricité s'insinua rapidement entre les os et provoqua l'arrêt complet du coeur.

Trois.

Il évitait habilement les mains squelettiques. Il essayait d'atteindre la cage thoracique d mort-vivant. Odin et son adversaire s'étaient lancés dans une danse macabre. Chacun essayant d'abattre l'autre.  
Il recula juste à temps. Avant que le squelette animé ne lui agrippe le bras.  
Le roi orienta Gungnir vers sa cible. Un rayon doré heurta violemment les os de la créature et les réduisit à néant. Tout comme le coeur.

Quatre...

Les quatre coéquipiers se rassemblèrent les uns contre les autres tandis que les squelettes les encerclaient.  
Leurs yeux croisèrent les orbites vides des morts-vivants.  
Leurs doigts enserrèrent fermement leurs armes respectives.  
Leurs respirations saccadées se joignirent.  
Leurs esprits se joignirent en une communion silencieuse.  
Ils défendraient chèrement leurs vies. Ils accompliraient leur mission. Quoi qu'il advienne.

Ils combattraient jusqu'au...

Le fil de leurs pensées se stoppa brusquement.  
Un brouillard noir se matérialisa dans leurs champs de vision. Un brouillard épais qui laissa vite place à une silhouette un peu trop familière. Et apparemment accompagnée.  
Accompagnée de...  
- NON! hurla Natasha.

Un rire sinistre s'éleva dans l'atmosphère.  
Les hommes se tendirent.

Trixy retenait Hela.

Une Hela dont les joues étaient sillonnés par les larmes.

- Ainsi donc, vous osez défier la Mort dans son propre royaume. Vous osez vous attaquer à ses sentinelles - elle désigna ses créatures - vous osez souiller la noble terre d'Helheim.  
- Comme tu oses surpasser outrepasser tes fonctions en tentant de briser notre famille! siffla Odin, menaçant.  
- Ô puissant Odin, seigneur des petits esprits, n'as-tu point compris que la Mort a tous les droits? Qu'elle a ce privilège de pouvoir prendre les vies de ceux qui ont mal agi?

Natasha se retint de lui envoyer son poignard entre les deux yeux. Seulement parce qu'il y avait la vie de la petite Hela en jeu.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas abandonner la tienne, Trixy? Après toutes les mauvaises actions que tu as commises, tu ne devrais plus vivre, la railla Thor.  
- Mes actions découlent de vos erreurs, fils d'Odin. Et une fois de plus, vous allez devoir payer le prix de votre affront...  
D'un geste rapide, elle extirpa la dague du fourreau sanglé à sa ceinture. Une dague dont la lame noire tranchait avec la blancheur immaculée de la forêt.

Ils se préparèrent à l'offensive de la mort.  
Sauf que les squelettes n'esquissèrent le moindre mouvement.  
Sauf que Trixy ne se jeta pas contre eux.

Impitoyable. Cruelle.

Elle prouva au monde entier qui elle était vraiment.

Une personne des plus mauvaises.

- Il est temps de subir votre châtiment.  
Sans aucune once de regret, elle enfonça la lame de la dague dans la poitrine d'Hela. Profondément. De façon à ce qu'elle souffre pleinement.  
- NON! hurlèrent les quatre compagnons en coeur.

Fous de douleur, Odin et Thor s'élancèrent contre la mort.  
En proie à la rage, Natasha et Clint couvrirent leurs arrières.

Trixy laissa tomber la petite sur le sol gelé et dégaina une nouvelle dague.  
Sans réfléchir, le prince d'Asgard invoqua à nouveau les pouvoirs de Mjollnir.

Le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel d'Heilheim.  
Les éclairs zébrèrent le ciel d'Helheim.  
Les élément se déchaînaient. Et plus rien ne pourrait empêcher cela.

Le marteau se chargea d'électricité. De beaucoup d'électricité.  
Electricité qui rencontra avec force le corps de la Grande Faucheuse. Electricité qui parcourut douloureusement les nerfs de la mort. Obligeant cette dernière à s'incliner devant ses ennemis.

Le visage tiraillé par la douleur, elle n'aperçut pas Odin qui s'emparait d'Hela. Elle n'aperçut pas Clint pointer sa flèche droit vers sa tête.  
Heureusement pour elle, ses sentinelles lui sauvèrent la vie.

Des hurlements retentirent dans la forêt.  
Des hurlements provenant de l'archer. Des hurlements qui glaçaient le sang.

- HEIMDALL! OUVRE LE BIFROST!  
Tous se rassemblèrent autour du souverain et de sa petite-fille inconsciente.  
La Veuvre Noire soutenait son amant tant bien mal. Le sang qui s'écoulait le long du cou d'Oeil de Faucon ne présageait rien de bon.  
Thor abattait froidement Mjollnir sur les squelettes.

- Hela! Reste avec nous! Je t'en prie! supplia Odin.  
Les paupières closes, la dague figée dans sa poitrine, la fille de Loki ne bougeait plus. Au grand désespoir de son entourage.  
- HEIMDALL!

Une colonne de lumière entra en contact avec la neige d'Helheim. Une lumière qui réchauffa maigrement les âmes des quatre combattants.  
Car ils avaient échoué. Lamentablement.  
Et une petite fille en payait le prix fort.

* * *

- LOKI!

A terre. Vulnérable.  
Une vive douleur se diffusait dans ma poitrine. Me compressait le coeur.  
Une douleur qui réduisait mes forces à néant.

Rogers s'était précipité sur moi après avoir appelé à l'aide.  
Ses iris bleus se voilaient peu à peu d'inquiétude.

- LOKI! TENEZ BON!  
Recroquevillé en position foetale, j'essayai vainement d'échapper à cette torture. De m'extirper de ce traquenard.  
Mais je ne fus nullement soulagé.

La souffrance augmentait progressivement. Me menait aux portes de l'inconscience. Lentement.

Ce n'était pas une douleur ordinaire...  
Non...

Cela avait un rapport avec ce lien qui s'était tissé entre elle et moi.  
Ma petite Hela...

Trixy s'était attaquée à elle...

* * *

Un mauvais pressentiment.

Voilà...

Malgré cette bonne nouvelle qu'était la naissance de Louis Stark, j'étais submergée par le pessimisme.  
Le malheur allait nous frapper. Pas demain, pas dans un mois.

Aujourd'hui.

La vie allait se mettre à genoux devant la mort.  
La vie allait être mise en échec.

La mort allait triompher.

Le Destin avait décidé de couronner la mort. De la faire monter sur le trône de la Victoire.

* * *

_Alors, verdict?_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire le fond de vos pensées. Toute critique est bonne à prendre!_

_Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!_


	7. Chapitre V-1

_Non! Pitié! Ne me tuez pas!_

_Bon... j'ai quelques semaines de retard mais quand même! (yeux larmoyants)_

_Bref... veuillez excuser la folie de l'auteur... elle a oublié ses petites pilules..._

_Merci à Marie1410 et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes de suivre l'histoire!_

_Je vous avais donc laissés avec un Tony heureux d'avoir un fils, un Loki en proie à un malaise et une Hela blessée par Trixy..._

_Ce chapitre est divisé en deux._

_La première partie de ce chapitre est sponsorisée par Kleenex._

_Vous voilà prévenus..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Honohra ?  
Une main sur le cœur, je tentais tant bien que mal de recouvrer mon calme.

Mauvais pressentiment. Mauvais pressentiment…  
Face à ma détresse, Bruce préféra remettre les filles dans le lit parapluie.  
Tony reprit son fils dans les bras sans pour autant détacher son regard de moi.

Loki et moi avions tissé un lien très fort. Donc, il arrivait parfois que je ressente certaine de ses émotions.  
Et à l'heure actuelle, Loki était au plus mal. Au fond du…

Une forte détonation interrompit brutalement le fil de mes pensées.  
Les trois bébés se mirent à pleurer en cœur, effrayés par ce vacarme digne d'un orage.  
Un halo de lumière blanche apparut subitement dans nos champs de vision.

Ne sachant exactement l'origine de cette lumière, je fis apparaître une dague dans ma paume gauche. Une dague dont la lame d'argent brillait de mille feux.  
Du coin de l'œil, je vérifiai que Banner ne perde pas le contrôle. Les dégâts seraient énormes si Hulk apparaissait.

La lumière disparut au profit de…  
Je ne pus réprimer un hurlement de désespoir.

A genoux sur le sol, Odin appelait désespérément Hela, inerte dans ses bras, une dague figée dans la poitrine. Impuissant, Thor tremblait de tous ses membres.  
Natasha et Clint, visiblement blessé, demeurèrent en retrait. Mais leurs visages prouvaient à quel point ils étaient affectés par la situation de la petite fille.

Bruce, le docteur Crail et Maria voulurent s'approcher. Je le stoppai immédiatement.  
- Ne t'approche pas… ne vous approchez pas !  
Surpris par ma réaction, ils reculèrent.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je me jetai à terre. Ignorant ma propre douleur qui tiraillait mon bas-ventre.  
Sans m'attarder plus, j'ôtai la dague du corps d'Hela. Cette dague… peu commune… arme forgée par les Nornes… tout comme la faux.

« La Preneuse d'Âmes », voilà ce qu'il était marqué en lettres d'argent sur la poignée…  
La dague qui permettait à la mort de s'emparer des âmes de ses victimes, si celles-ci se montraient plutôt réticentes à la suivre.

La lame noire était devenue rouge. Rouge écarlate…  
Et cela signifiait que…  
Face à la réalité, mes doigts lâchèrent la dague. Face à l'impitoyable vérité qui s'imposait à nous, je tombai. De haut.  
Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. De larmes qui ne se tariraient pas de sitôt.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers ce corps déserté par la vie. Ce teint si pâle. Ces lèvres déjà bleuies par la mort. Le regard vide de toute expression.  
Mué par le chagrin, Odin caressait la chevelure blonde de sa petite-fille.  
- Elle est… commença Tony.

Louis pleurait dans ses bras. Cependant, son attention était retenue par Hela…  
- Oui. Elle est morte.  
- Tuée par Trixy, rajouta Thor, dont la voix oscillait entre la tristesse et la colère.  
Entendre le nom de ma sœur me rendit soudainement haineuse.

Oui ! Je savais que c'était elle qui avait commis cette atrocité mais l'entendre faisait ressortir mes plus noires pensées.  
Comment avait-elle pu oser s'en prendre à une fillette innocente ?! COMMENT ?! N'avait-elle donc pas de cœur ?!  
Hela était comme ma fille. Que dis-je ! Elle était ma fille ! Ma si belle petite fille ! Et elle avait osé la faucher ! ELLE AVAIT OSE !

- TRIXY ! JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS !  
Je levai la tête vers le plafond.  
Cette… sale garce nous observait ! J'en étais sûre !

- SACHE QUE JE LA VENGERAI ! QUE POUR CETTE OFFENSE, JE PRENDRAI TA VIE !  
Je sentis les bras de Thor m'enlacer. Je sentis la main de Tony sur mon épaule.  
Et pourtant, mon cœur était meurtri par cette mort.

Et celui de…

« NON ! PAS CA ! PAS ELLE ! »  
Le dieu du tonnerre me rattrapa au dernier moment.

Les larmes sillonnaient désormais mon visage.  
Ce hurlement… provenait tout droit de l'esprit de Loki. Ce hurlement qui m'avait labouré le crâne… au point de me faire mal…  
« HELA ! »

Sa douleur s'insinuait lentement dans mes veines tel un poison.  
Sa douleur devint rapidement ma douleur.

Les pleurs des bébés, les larmes d'Odin, l'impuissance de Thor…  
La joie de vivre nous avait tous quittés.

* * *

Je me délectais de leur désespoir. De les voir aussi impuissants face à la toute puissance de la Grande Mort.

- Comment peux-tu te réjouir de la mort d'une enfant, Trixy ?!

Mes iris se braquèrent aussitôt sur la silhouette enchaînée au pied du trône. Cette silhouette qui avait eu le culot de me défier. D'avoir tenté de gagner Midgard pour soutenir ma sœur et mon beau-frère.  
- On ne peut se dresser face à la mort sans en payer le prix, Mère.  
- Tu ne seras jamais la mort, Trixy. Car la mort ne prend jamais les vies gratuitement. Car la mort a le sens de l'éthique. La mort possède une conscience. Et toi, ma pauvre petite, tu en es complètement démunie.

Ma main droite s'abattit lourdement sur sa joue gauche.  
Son dos rencontra le marbre blanc.

- Quand apprendras-tu où est ta place, misérable ?!  
Je me rapprochai lentement d'elle. Les poings serrés, les mâchoires serrées. Ma cage thoracique se soulevant et se rabaissant au rythme de mon cœur fatigué. De mon cœur nourri par la maladie.  
Mon bras se tendit vers elle et entoura son cou sans délicatesse. Au fur et à mesure que mes doigts se resserraient autour de sa gorge, sa peau de porcelaine vira au bleu.

Qui a dit que les morts ne pouvaient sentir la souffrance ?

- Quand apprendras-tu à te taire devant la mort ?!  
- Jamais… Ja…  
Je la rejetai violemment en arrière. Son crâne heurta le sol en un bruit sourd.  
Inconsciente, elle l'était maintenant. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Mes pupilles dérivèrent sur les gardes situés à quelques mètres seulement de la scène.  
Enfin…  
- Avez-vous des nouvelles de notre âme, capitaine ? le questionnai-je froidement.  
Les deux hommes se figèrent subitement.

Oui… ils me craignaient… ils transpiraient la peur… et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire…

- Capitaine, j'attends…  
Je me rassis sur le trône, faisant attention de ne pas trop froisser ma cape noire. D'un geste, je leur intimai d'avancer.  
Il leur fallut un moment pour oser franchir le cap.  
- Majesté, nous ne l'avons pas localisée.

Excédée par leur incompétence, j'inspirais profondément afin de calmer la tempête qui grondait en moi.  
- Expliquez-moi pourquoi…  
- Majesté, nous avons fouillé les moindres recoins de la forêt d'Helheim… et…  
- ELLE EST FORCEMENT QUELQUE PART ! TROUVEZ-LA OU JE PUIS VOUS JURER QUE VOTRE TETE TOMBERA, CAPITAINE !

Face à ma colère, ils se recroquevillèrent. Leurs yeux balayèrent le sol, espérant ainsi échapper aux miens.  
- Ecoutez-moi bien… vous allez prendre les Sentinelles avec vous et cherchez encore et encore…  
Ils n'eurent la force d'acquiescer. Ils étaient paralysés à l'aider d'être châtiés.

- Si jamais vous revenez sans elle…  
Le second se mit à trembler. Violemment. Ce qui eut pour effet de m'arracher un sourire carnassier.  
- Vous en payerez le prix. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, capitaine ?

Il releva difficilement la tête. Il articula difficilement.  
- Oui… votre Majesté…  
- Vous avez trois heures. Passé ce délai, je ne réponds plus de rien.

xxx

Comment sa maman pouvait être aussi méchante avec ces monsieurs ?  
Ces monsieurs qui étaient sympathiques à l'égard du petit prince qu'il était ? Qui le protégeait, qui jouait avec lui, qui lui apprenait le maniement des armes ?

Non décidément, sa maman n'était vraiment pas gentille.

Dald observait la scène avec peur.  
La dame qui était allongée sur le sol ne bougeait plus. Cette dame qui ressemblait tellement à la belle princesse qui avait épousé le prince aux cheveux noirs.  
Cette dame qui devait être sa grand-mère.

Sa peluche dragon collé contre son torse, il décida de s'éloigner. De cette maman qui n'était pas disposée à être gentille avec lui et les autres.  
Agnya ne l'avait pas vu quitté sa chambre. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas que sa copine l'accompagne dehors.  
Il voulait pouvoir aller tout seul dans la forêt pour voir les grands cerfs blancs d'Helheim.  
Et puis, personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Pas avec son copain le dragon en peluche…  
- Tu viens, Fáfnir **(1)** ? On va voir les animaux dans la forêt !  
Il se dépêcha de filer loin de la salle du trône. Malgré ses courtes jambes, il parvint à sortit du manoir en moins de cinq minutes. Tout en déjouant la surveillance des gardes et des servantes.

Ses petits pieds foulèrent avec joie la neige immaculée du royaume. Heureusement qu'il avait pris soin d'enfiler des bottes fourrées et un manteau de fourrure d'ours avant de sortir !  
Sa nourrice le gronderait s'il prenait froid.  
Sa maman ne dirait rien. Comme toujours. Elle l'ignorerait. Comme toujours.

Gaiement, il arpenta le sentier qui traversait la forêt.  
Ses petits iris azurs fixaient avec émerveillement les majestueux arbres qui s'élevaient de part et d'autre du paysage.  
Ses petits iris suivirent avec émerveillement le vol de deux magnifiques faucons. Comme il aimerait avoir un rapace à la maison ! Comme ça, il pourrait lui-même aller chasser les petits lapins avec son oiseau de proie… et puis…  
Ses pensées disparurent de son esprit quand il aperçut une silhouette se dissimulant derrière les conifères.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'aventura dans la direction de l'inconnu.

- Eh oh ! Vous z'êtes qui ?  
En entendant sa voix, la silhouette prit la fuite.

- Eh ! Attendez !  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière le manoir avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du fuyard.

* * *

Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée du groupe.

Crail, Hill et Banner étaient sortis de la chambre. Sur ma demande et celle de Tony, ils avaient pris les bébés.  
Car nous ne voulions pas qu'ils ressentent plus longtemps l'atmosphère morbide qui régnait ici.

Clint fut forcé de suivre le mouvement. La blessure qui lui avait été infligée ne cessait de saigner.

Vingt minutes pendant lesquelles le silence s'imposa entre nous.  
Plus de cris, plus de peurs. Plus rien.  
Juste ce silence qui m'oppressait.

Odin demeurait toujours au côté du cadavre d'Hela. Thor s'était assis sur le lit, le regard soigneusement tourné ailleurs. Même s'il était un guerrier d'Asgard, il ne supportait de voir sa nièce ainsi.

- Loki…  
- LAISSEZ-MOI!  
La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Loki, plus blême que jamais. Les traits marqués par la douleur, il marcha d'un pas vif vers le corps de sa fille.  
- Loki, vous venez de faire un malaise. Il n'est…  
Steve ne parvint à finir sa phrase. Ses pupilles se concentrèrent sur Hela.  
- Ne me dîtes pas…

Je me précipitai sur mon mari. Mari qui craqua face au corps meurtri de sa fille.  
- HELA ! NON !  
Il tomba à genoux, tremblant. Ses iris émeraude s'embuèrent subitement de larmes.  
- HELA ! MA…  
- Loki… s'il te plaît, tenta Odin.  
- Donnez-moi ma fille…  
- Loki… je suis…  
- DONNEZ-MOI MA FILLE !  
Le roi se résigna à lui confier Hela. Sans un regard pour son père adoptif, le Jotun referma ses bras sur le cadavre.  
Egalement à genoux, je me collai contre son dos. Afin de le réconforter. De l'aider à surmonter…

Mais comment pouvait-on surmonter une telle épreuve ?! Comment ?!  
La perte d'un enfant n'était-elle pas la chose la plus horrible qu'il soit ?!

Une longue plainte s'échappa des cordes vocales de Loki. Une plainte qui me transperça le cœur. Mon cœur de mère. Car moi aussi, je venais de perdre une enfant.  
Tony se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Comme pour s'empêcher de perdre le contrôle.

Le dieu des mensonges enfouit son nez au creux du cou d'Hela et laissa éclater sa souffrance.  
Son corps fut parcourut de vifs sanglots.  
Sanglots que je ne tardais pas à partager.  
- Pourquoi… ma toute petite fille… mon trésor… pourquoi me l'avoir enlevée…

Pourquoi? C'était la question que tout le monde se posait. Pourquoi Trixy avait pris la vie d'une enfant innocente?

Loki continua à sangloter. Longuement.  
Loki continua à pleurer. Longuement.

Je continuais à pleurer. Longuement.

Quand il redressa la tête, ce fut pour montrer au monde entier ses yeux rougis par la perte d'un être cher.  
Yeux qu'il reporta aussitôt sur le corps de sa défunte enfant.

Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur le front d'Hela.  
Ses doigts fermèrent délicatement les paupières d'Hela.  
Mes doigts se posèrent délicatement sur la plaie béante laissée par la dague. Plaie qui se referma aussitôt au contact de ma magie.

- Merci… merci… me souffla-t-il difficilement…  
Tous deux souhaitions que le corps de la petite déesse ne porte plus les stigmates de sa mise à mort. Tous deux souhaitions lui rendre hommage. Comme il se doit.  
Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure d'or de la petite. Mes doigts se perdirent sur son torse.

Nous nous levâmes tous deux à l'unisson.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers la salle de bains.

Je fis apparaître une grande table blanche au milieu de la pièce.  
Il allongea le corps sur la table.  
Et tous deux nous chargeâmes de lui retirer ses vêtements tachés de sang.

Je me saisis d'un gant. Il se saisit d'un gant.  
Et nous débutâmes la toilette du corps.

Sans un mot.  
Nos respirations en parfaite communion.

Nos deux esprits enfermés dans le malheur.

* * *

_**(1)** Fáfnir est un géant transformé en dragon et gardien de l'or du Rhin._

_Toujours vivants?_

_Cette partie ne fut pas facile à écrire... et ne fut pas la plus gaie non plus..._

_En tout cas, bravo et merci à ceux qui sont parvenus au bout..._

_La suite devrait être publiée dans la semaine._

_Merci encore de suivre cette histoire..._

_En espérant vous revoir!_


	8. Chapitre V-2

_C'est avec un peu, beaucoup de retard que je vous livre la suite du chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser... pitié! (pète un câble)... non... s'il vous plaît! (Bref, l'auteur a un grave problème) ne me frappez pas! (une cause perdue...)_

_Merci aux trois mousquetaires: Rose-Eliade, SkyA et Marie1410 pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci évidemment à tous les autres de suivre cette fanfiction!_

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent: Hela a été mortellement blessée par Trixy. Une Trixy indifférente à la propre souffrance de son fils Dald qu'elle délaisse volontairement. Dald, quant à lui, décide de se promener en forêt d'Helheim et de suivre cette drôle de silhouette qui le nargue. Tandis qu'il poursuit cet inconnu, Loki et Honohra, unis par le chagrin s'occupe du corps d'Hela._

_Allez! La suite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: En musique," Madness" de Muse, "Echo (You and I) d'Anggun et "Ameno" reprise par Vincent Niclo et les choeurs de l'armée rouge m'ont aidée pour l'écriture, au combien difficile, de ce chapitre!_

* * *

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient si doux au toucher. Si doux...

Je continuais inlassablement à brosser les cheveux d'Hela. Afin qu'ils conservent leur beauté. Même dans la mort.  
Le visage torturé par la tristesse, Loki me regardait faire.

Depuis que nous avions commencé la toilette mortuaire, il n'avait pipé mot. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Les larmes parlaient d'elles-même.  
Ses doigts hésitants finirent de nouer le ruban de la robe de sa fille.  
Une robe de dentelle noire qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Un ruban tout aussi sombre entourait délicatement la taille.  
Pour les chaussures, nous avions opté pour une paire de spartiates noires. Sans breloques. Sans rien. Juste des lanières de cuir.

Tout était issu de la garde-robe d'Hela...

- Vas-y, Loki.  
Aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, il déposa délicatement un diadème d'argent parsemé d'une multitude de petites pierreries sur le crâne de sa fille. Rubis, émeraudes, saphirs, améthystes... un petit bijou d'une grande finesse...  
Diadème forgé par le Jotun juste après la naissance de sa princesse. Diadème qui l'accompagnera également dans la tombe. Pour notre plus grand malheur.

Un mortel lambda aurait pu croire qu'Hela dormait...  
Elle avait l'air si paisible. SI tranquille. Personne n'aurait pu croire à sa mort.

Et pourtant...

Terrassé par la douleur, le dieu des mensonges embrassa le front de sa défunte fille. Ses iris larmoyants fixèrent sans ciller le corps.  
Comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait revenir.

- Je te laisse seul, Loki... avec elle...  
Un ultime échange de regards et je m'éloignai. Le coeur en morceaux. Incapable de songer à autre chose. A la mort. A la Grande Faucheuse.  
A celle qui s'était jurée d'en finir avec nous. A celle qui s'était jurée d'en finir avec sa propre famille. A celle qui a nous a déclarés la guerre. Une guerre qui enlève des vies. Une guerre à laquelle nous mettrons un terme.

Steve se redressa aussitôt en m'apercevant. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent doucement les miens.  
- Je suis désolé...  
Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça. Les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer.  
Voulant cacher mes larmes, je décidai de le fuir.

- Honohra...

* * *

Je relevai le nez.

Salon de la Tour Stark.

Telle une âme en perdition, j'étais recroquevillée dans l'un des canapés noirs.  
Seule...

Aucune âme qui vive aux alentours.

Seule avec mes sombres pensées. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant...  
- Vous ne devriez pas rester seule, Honohra.

Je relevai le nez. Qu'est-ce que...

Que faisait-il...

Contre toute attente, ce fut Fury qui se trouvait là...

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, colonel?  
- J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé...  
Mes pupilles suivirent la progression du mortel. Mortel qui me demanda l'autorisation de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles...  
- Prendre de mes nouvelles? Pourquoi?  
Je me remis en position assise. Oui, pourquoi venait-il prendre de mes nouvelles? Lui, le directeur du SHIELD. Cet homme de glace...  
- De vos nouvelles, oui. Car, en ma qualité de directeur, je me dois d'envisager tous les scénarios.  
- Soyez plus clair, Fury.  
- La mort d'Hela aura des conséquences. A moins que je me trompe, vous n'allez pas rester les bras croisés. Et Loki non plus.  
- Craignez-vous que l'on déclenche une guerre?!

Son oeil unique se planta dans les miens. Aucun sentiment. Aucun sentiment n'en ressortait. Comment faisait-il pour mettre tout sentiment de côté? Comment?!  
N'était-il pas humain?!  
- La mission du SHIELD est d'endiguer toute les formes de menaces pos...  
- Si cela peut vous rassurer, nous n'avons nullement l'intention de la défier sur ce sol!

Défier Trixy sur Midgard serait pure folie.  
Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait fait que s'en prendre physiquement à Loki et moi. Surtout à moi. Elle n'avait causé nul autre dommage sur Midgard.  
Mais si nous avions le malheur de lancer l'offensive à New-York, elle déchaînerait les enfers. Elle détruirait toute forme de vie alentour. Sans aucune once de pitié.  
Si nous le faisions ailleurs, elle ne prendrait pas d'autres vies.

- Vous avez donc l'intention de la combattre...  
- La mort a outrepassé ses droits! Il est de notre devoir de le lui faire comprendre!  
- La vengeance ne fera qu'attirer les foudres de Trixy sur Midgard!  
- Alors que préconisez-vous, directeur?! De laisser ce crime impuni?!  
- Vous ne pouvez la combattre. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous imposer cela! Dieux ou pas!

Excédée, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée.  
- Fuir notre discussion, Honohra, n'est pas la meilleure des solutions.  
- A quoi cela sert de discuter avec un homme tel que vous?  
- Ce qui signifie? me demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.  
- Qui se fout des vies qui ont été prises.  
Je sentais son calme se fissurer petit à petit. Son impatience grandir peu à peu.  
La vérité pouvait faire mal. Et dans son cas, elle le touchait en plein coeur.

- Si cela avait été votre famille, vous n'auriez pas dit ce que vous avez dit, Fury.  
Ayant terminé, je fis volte-face et m'apprêtai à sortir. Sauf que...

- Seulement, il ne s'agit pas de ma famille. Et je suis donc capable de prendre des décisions sensées. Pas comme vous.  
- Insinuerez-vous que nous sommes plus aptes à réfléchir, colonel?! sifflai-je.  
- Je vous interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle.  
- Nous interdire?!  
Je me plantai face à lui, l'air menaçant. Comment osait-il m'interdir de faire ce que bon me semble?! Comment osait-il?!  
Nous n'étions pas des petits soldats qu'il pouvait manipuler! Nous n'étions pas les pions de son échiquier géant! Nous n'étions assujettis à ses décisions.  
Loki et moi n'étions nullement concernés par ses directives. Seul Odin et Frigga avaient le pouvoir de nous empêcher de nous lancer à l'assaut des terres d'Helheim. Personne d'autre!

- Ouvrez vos oreilles, Fury, parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois...  
Des pas précipités me stoppèrent dans mon monologue. Des pas précipités qui attièrent aussitôt notre attention.  
Des pas précipités mais légers. Appartenant à une femme. Une femme dont l'identité ne resta pas longtemps inconnue.

- Colonel!  
Nos yeux se braquèrent à l'unisson sur Maria Hill. Une Maria Hill dont le visage était rougi par l'effort. Dont les cheveux si impeccablement attaché voletaient en tout sens.  
Ses iris bleus firent plusieurs fois l'aller entre nous deux. Avec une tendance à plus s'attarder sur son supérieur.

- Hill... que me vaut cette...  
- C'est Loki, colonel.  
- Loki?!  
Elle hésita à continuer. Mais le regard de Funy finit de la convaincre.  
- Loki a décidé de partir, colonel. J'ai bien tenté de le dissuader mais...

Ses pupilles semblèrent soudainement hypnotisés par quelque chose qui nous n'étions pas à même de voir. Intrigués, nous nous retournâmes.  
Et je me figeai telle une statue.

Au loin, sur la plateforme Stark qui surplombait la ville, Loki levait les bras vers le ciel. Comme s'il appelait Heim... oh non... non... bon sang!  
Ce fut à ce moment précis que je fis attention à la tenue qu'il arborait. A défaut d'avoir son armure habituelle, le Jotun avait opté pour une armure matelassée noire avec grandes bottes tout aussi sombres. Un long fourreau était attaché du côté droit de sa ceinture.  
Aucun casque ne trônait au sommet de son crâne. Ses cheveux ébène épousaient à merveille les courbes du vent.  
- HEIMDALL! OUVRE LE BIFROST!

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je m'élançai hors du salon. Malgré mes faiblesses physiques, je m'élançai à corps perdu dans les couloirs. Mon bas-ventre avait beau me torturer, mon esprit était omnibulé par lui.

- HEIMDALL!  
Malheureusement, le gardien lui ouvrit le passage.  
Une colonne de lumière s'écrasa contre le métal de la plateforme, enveloppant Loki d'un halo d'une brillance sans pareille.  
J'ouvris la baie vitrée sans ménagement. Juste le temps d'apercevoir un sourire se dessiner sur sa figure pâle. D'entendre son dernier ordre...

"Heimdall, conduis-moi en terre d'Helheim!"

De croiser ses iris émeraude, étincelants de détermination.  
Et il fut parti.

Ne tenant plus debout, je me laissai choir à terre. Les mains crispées sur mon ventre, je ne parvenais à me détacher de l'endroit où mon mari venait de se volatiliser. L'endroit où il avait décidé de sceller son destin.  
Ne tenant plus, j'extériorisai mon désespoir.  
Car je venais de perdre une enfant. Ainsi que l'homme de ma vie. Car je comprenais que son chemin allait rencontrer Dame Fatalité.

Et que je ne pouvais m'opposer au Destin.

* * *

- Attends! Ze suis fatigué!  
Le souffle court, Dald essayait de rattraper cette étrange silhouette qui slalomait depuis cinq bonnes minutes entre les conifères.

Il était seulement âgé de quelques siècles... donc trop petit pour prétendre pouvoir rattraper le "lièvre" qui le narguait tant.  
N'ayant plus l'esprit à la course, il se stoppa soudainement et posa son postérieur dans la neige. Sa peluche étroitement serré contre lui, il continuait à observer la forêt. Oh, que dirait sa maman si elle voyait dans une telle posture? Sûrement rien... vu qu'elle ne lui accordait jamais de son temps.

- Pourquoi? Tu es trop rapide...  
Il aurait tant voulu que l'inconnu le laisse le rattraper. Il aurait tant voulu que cet inconnu s'occupe de lui. Car sa maman, elle, ne le faisait pas.  
La mort se contentait de le renvoyer dans sa chambre quand sa présence lui déplaisait.  
Jamais elle ne jouait avec lui. Jamais elle ne le câlinait. Jamais elle ne lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

A ces pensées, de petites larmes coulèrent le long des joues du petit.  
Sa maman ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout.  
Et cela le rendait malheureux.

Il n'avait pas de papa... du moins, sa maman avait toujours refusé de lui dire qui il était...  
Il n'y avait personne pour lui donner de l'amour. Mis à part sa nourrice. Et les gardes... ses copains...  
Mais ce n'était pas cet amour-là dont il avait besoin...

- Je suis tellement triste, Fáfnir... très triste... maman ne nous aime pas...  
Ses iris azurs embrassaient la peluche avec adoration.  
- Tu crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise pour qu'elle ne m'aime pas?  
- Non, Dald. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Surpris, Dald sursauta.  
Son corps fut soudainement parcouru de tremblements.  
- Eh! Calme-toi!

Il leva difficilement les yeux.  
Une petite fille plus âgée que lui le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Une petite fille qui ne possédait pas véritablement de corps...  
Du moins, elle semblait être constituée de fumée.

- T'es qui? hésita le garçon.  
Il se doutait bien que cette petite fille n'appartenait plus au monde des vivants. Seulement, il souhaitait en avoir la confirmation.  
- Je me nomme Hela Lokidottir.  
- Et comment tu connais mon prénom?  
Hela rejoignit Dald dans la neige. Ses iris émeraude étaient littéralement captivés par le fils de la mort.  
Dald était captivé par Hela C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une âme, aussi jeune soit-elle, se balader dans la forêt d'Helheim.  
- Eh bien, cela serait une longue histoire...  
- Raconte-moi! S'il te plaît!

Elle ne put réprimer un fou-rire devant l'air de chien battu que venait de prendre Dald.  
- Une autre fois peut-être. Là, je dois partir d'Helheim  
- Tu veux partir? Est-ce que maman est d'accord?  
- Non, ta maman ne sait même pas que je suis là.  
- Ah, d'accord...

Hela vit distinctement les yeux du petit s'embuer de larmes.  
Elle avait donc vu juste. Dald était malheureux à Helheim. Très malheureux.  
En plus d'être cruelle, Trixy était une très mauvaise mère. Une très mauvaise mère qui se fichait éperdument des états d'âme de son enfant.  
- Je comprends que tu veuilles partir. Ta maman et ton papa doivent te manquer.  
- Oui. Ils me manquent, chuchota-t-elle.  
- Et tu crois que tu leur manques? demanda le gamin d'une toute petite voix.

"Si je leur manque?"  
Ses pupilles se braquèrent vers le coeur de la forêt.  
Elle espérait tant entendre le tonnerre. Elle espérait tant voir cette colonne de lumière heurter la neige d'Helheim. Elle espérait tant que le Bifrost s'active. Elle espérait tant que son père et sa mère viennent la chercher. Elle espérait tant que son père parvienne à s'empa...  
- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu es toute bizarre.  
- Oui, oui! Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste dans mes pensées.  
- Tu pensais à ta maman et à ton papa. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une maman et un papa qui t'aiment...

A ces paroles, il dissimula son visage derrière sa peluche. Comme pour cacher sa tristesse.  
Une chose qui n'échappa pas à l'esprit de la petite.  
- Mon papa s'appelle Loki et ma maman Honohra. Cela te dit quelque chose?  
- Oui. Honohra, c'est ma tata. Maman ne l'aime pas. Elle dit que c'est une très méchante personne.  
- Et toi, est-ce que tu crois que ta tata est méchante?  
- Non, c'est maman qui est méchante!  
Ces derniers mots n'étonnèrent pas Hela. Trixy ne s'occupait pas de lui. Trixy se montrait impitoyable envers les gens. Il était donc normal qu'il la voit ainsi.  
- Maman ne m'aime pas non plus. Alors, moi je veux plus rester ici.  
- Ecoute, Dald. Si tu ne veux plus rester ici, tu pou...

Elle fut brusquement interrompu par une détonation sourde.  
Paniqués, les deux enfants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Tout en cherchant du regard la cause de ce raffut.

- Hela! J'ai peur!  
L'intéressée ne sut que répondre.  
Etait-ce une offensive lancée par Trixy? Pour retrouver Dald? Pour la retrouver, elle?  
Ou était-ce...

- Hela! C'est quoi?!  
- Je ne sais...  
Ses iris émeraude recherchèrent activement la moindre trace de vie alentour. Ce bruit n'était pas naturel... il avait forcément été provoqué par une personne...

Elle avait beau être morte, les sensations physiques existaient toujours.

Son coeur de défunte battait la chamade. Son estomac de défunte se tordait dans tous les sens.  
La peur la prenait en tenaille.  
Et puis...

Au loin, elle remarqua une silhouette. Une sombre silhouette qui se remettait debout.  
Elle se remit debout, Dald toujours accroché à elle.

- Hela...  
- Regarde... lui murmura-t-elle.  
De son doigt, elle désigna l'inconnu. Un inconnu. Vu la stature, cela ne pouvait être q'un homme. Un homme qui n'était pas étranger aux yeux de la petite fille.  
- C'est qui le monsieur?

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la petite fille.  
- Et bien, c'est mon...

x

Père. Mon coeur de père sentait sa présence.

Elle n'était pas au manoir. Elle avait échappé aux griffes de Trixy. Par je ne sais quels moyens.

J'inspirai profondément. Oui... oui... Hela n'avait pas été capturée par la mort.  
J'avais très bon espoir de la retrouver.  
Seulement, il y avait un léger détail à régler avant de ramener l'âme de ma fille sur Midgard.

La venger par exemple.

Même si cette entreprise se révélait être de la folie, je ne reculerai pas.  
Mon épée transpercera le corps de la mort. Mon épée lui ôtera la vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
J'allais la briser.

J'allais en finir avec elle.

Une nouvelle inspiration et je me mis en marche.

La neige craquait sous mes pieds. Craquait encore et encore.  
Ma main droite se crispait sur la poignée de mon épée. Se crispait encore et encore.  
Mon coeur ralentissait. Ralentissait encore et encore.  
Pour finalement s'arrêter.

Mon instinct tirait le signal d'alarme. Mon instinct me prévenait d'un danger imminent.  
Sans tarder, je pivotai vers la gauche.

Des funestes silhouettes s'avançaient dans ma direction. Des funestes silhouettes qui s'avançaient également vers...  
Etais-je victime d'hallucination?! Le Bifrost aurait-il altéré mes capacités visuelles?

Non...

Les squelettes gagnaient du terrain.  
Une cinquantaine de mètres les séparaient d...

x

D'eux. La distance entre les Sentinelles et eux se réduisaient rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement.  
- Dald! Il faut partir!  
- Pour...  
Les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandirent de peur. Oui, il connaissait les Sentinelles. Oui, il savait au combien les squelettes étaient résistants. Oui, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que les Sentinelles n'hésiteraient pas à les blesser.  
Mort ou vivant, les Sentinelles avaient la possibilité de leur porter atteinte. La seule solution était de s'attaquer à leurs coeurs noirs.

- Hela!

Devant l'imminence du choc, Hela mit en pratique ses nombreuses heures de théorie "macabre". D'un mouvement vif, elle enveloppa le petit garçon de ses bras et colla sa joue contre la sienne.  
- Ne bouge pas, Dald!  
- Mais ils vont...  
- NE BOUGE PAS!  
Il se raidit en l'entendant hausser le ton.

Quatre mètres. Trois mètres. Deux mètres. Un mètre.

Impact...

Du moins, c'était ce qui aurait dû se passer en temps normal...

A la grande stupéfaction de Dald, les Sentinelles traversèrent leurs corps. Comme s'ils étaient constitués de...

x

Fumée...

Les créatures de la mort se retournèrent vers eux, furieuses.

Elle venaient de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.  
Je venais de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

N'appartenant plus au monde des vivants, Hela avait la possibilité de faire changer la consistance de son corps. Ainsi, elle avait pris la décision d'être aussi insaisissable que la fumée.  
Et quand une âme s'attachait à un vivant, ce dernier était influencé par la magie des morts.

En faisant cela, Hela maintenait ce petit garçon en vie. Petit garçon qui devait être le fils de Trixy... à n'en pas douter.

Voyant que les squelettes s'intéressaient un peu trop à eux, je pris une dernière grande bouffée d'air. Voyant qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement des enfants, je m'élançai vers eux.

Toute once de raison s'était évaporée de mon esprit. Seul demeurait l'instinct paternel. Seul demeurait l'envie de les "désosser".

Un hurlement de rage franchit brutalement le mur que constituaient mes lèvres.  
Mes mains se portèrent brutalement à la poignée de mon épée. D'un geste précis, je la retirai de son fourreau.  
Le soleil blanc d'Helheim se refléta sur la lame.

Emporté par mon élan, je me jetai sur le sol. Emporté par mon élan, je me penchai en arrière. Mes omoplates et mes tibias au contact de la neige. Comme prévu, je me mis à glisser et...

x

Emporté par son élan, Loki se jeta sur le sol. Emporté par son élan, il se pencha en arrière. Ses omoplates et ses tibias en contact avec la neige. Comme prévu, il se mit à glisser.  
Son plan fonctionnait à merveille...

Il se pencha plus en arrière... afin de pouvoir passer sous l'une des Sentinelles. Ses épaules entrèrent en contact avec la neige...  
Les doigts serrant avec force la poignée de l'épée.

Comme prévu, il passa entre les jambes d'une Sentinelle. Quelques secondes seulement pour réagir. Quelques secondes qui lui donnèrent l'avantage dans la bataille.  
Quand ses bras furent en parfaite alignement avec le bassin du squelette... quand il fut certain de porter le coup fatal... il enfonça sans pitié son épée entre les os.

Malgré les cris assourdissants de la créature, il parvint à faire remonter la lame jusqu'au coeur noir. Et à le transpercer.

Quelques secondes seulement. Quelques secondes qui suffirent à stopper l'un des coeurs ennemis.

Une fois le monstre abattu, Loki effectua une roulade avant et se retrouva à nouveau sur pieds. D'une vivacité sans égale, il fit volte-face et s'attaqua à la deuxième Sentinelle.  
Le dieu fléchit rapidement les genoux, évitant de peu l'offensive du squelette. Son pied droit crocheta habilement la jambe gauche.

Sous les yeux admiratifs des deux enfants, il déstabilisa le squelette.

Le Jotun réitéra son geste mais cette fois-ci sur la jambe droite. La Sentinelle bascula sur le côté et heurta le sol neigeux en un concert de hurlements. Profitant de son avance, Loki récupéra sa lame.  
A genoux, il leva l'épée vers les cieux et l'abattit violemment sur le mort-vivant.

Un deuxième coeur venait de s'arrêter.

x

Un deuxième coeur venait de s'arrêter.

Il n'en restait plus que cinq.

Je n'eus le temps de souffler.  
Mon instinct tira soudainement le signal d'alarme.

J'empoignai fermement mon épée. Et sans prendre la peine de me retourner... sans prendre la peine de me relever... en restant à genoux... j'administrai un puissant coup vers l'arrière.  
Un sourire de triomphe fendit mon visage.

Quelque part, derrière mon dos, une Sentinelle venait de tomber dans mon piège.

Je retirai sèchement la lame. La lame qui était imprégnée d'un sombre liquide.  
Mes oreilles perçurent le doux son de la chute. Le doux son des os qui heurtent le sol.

Quatre.

Sans prendre le temps de souffler, je me remis debout.  
Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, j'hurlai aux petits de filer loin d'ici. Loin des sinistres serviteurs qui en voulaient à notre liberté.  
Mes iris se braquèrent sur les deux silhouettes qui progressaient dans ma direction. Mes iris se braquèrent sur les deux silhouettes qui se lançaient à la poursuite des deux petits.  
Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je jetai l'épée à terre et dégainai mes armes de prédilection.

Sans m'accorder une seconde de réflexion, je visai les deux Sentinelles.  
Les dagues fendirent les airs en un long sifflement avant de se figer dans leurs palpitants.  
- PARTEZ! JE VOUS RATTRA...

x

- PARTEZ! JE VOUS RATTRA...  
- NON!

Hela perdit son sang-froid. Malgré son statut de défunt, elle se sentit défaillir.  
Quand ses pupilles se posèrent sur la flèche plantée dans le flanc gauche de Loki, elle se dit que tout était fini.

Les deux squelettes marchaient dangereusement vers lui.  
Et au loin... elle déglutit difficilement à cette constatation... une dizaine de gardes pointaient le bout de leur nez, dont un qui...  
- PAPA!

Ses yeux verts fixèrent avec inquiétude le garde bandant son arc. Approchant son visage de la corde de son arc. Se mettant en position de tir.  
Ses yeux fixèrent avec inquiétude son père qui se débattait contre les morts-vivants à coups de pirouettes, la flèche toujours figée dans sa chair.

- PAPA!

Elle hurlait à pleins poumons dans l'espoir de capter son attention.  
Mais ce fut un autre cri de détresse qui attira son attention.

- HELA!

x

Mais ce fut un autre cri qui attira mon attention.

Mon coeur chavira quand j'aperçus Hela au sol, la cage thoracique écrasé par le pied sqelettique de son adversaire. Et quand j'aperçus le pauvre petit... Dald... au prise avec une autre Sentinelle sortie de nulle part.  
- HELA!  
Mes mâchoires se contractaient au fur et à mesure que la douleur prenait le dessus.  
D'un mouvement sec, je brisai la flèche. Afin de pouvoir bouger sans prendre le risque de l'enfoncer encore plus.

- PAPA!  
Je croisai le regard désespéré de ma fille. Je croisai son regard qui se perdit loin de moi. Je suivis son regard.  
Une dizaine de gardes accouraient vers nous.  
Un d'entre eux demeura en retrait. Un homme armé d'un arc. Un homme en position de tir. Un homme qui me visait.

- NON!

x

- NON!  
Ecrasée par la Sentinelle, elle ne pouvait qu'assister à l'inévitable.

Elle avait beau s'agiter dans tous les sens. Rien n'y faisait.

Elle n'eut la force d'observer la scène plus longtemps.

Ses paupières se fermèrent douloureusement, attendant le moment fatidique. Moment qui arriva très vite.

Son ouïe fine perçut le sifflement caractéristique de la flèche en plein vol. Et le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'affaisse dans la neige.

* * *

_Eh... COUPEZ!_

_La suite au prochain épisode! _

_Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre! En espérant que cela vous a plu!_

_A plus!_


	9. Chapitre VI

_Merci aux trois fantastiques pour leurs reviews: SkyA, Marie1410 et Rose-Eliade!_

_Merci également aux followers et anonymes!_

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent: Fou de douleur, Loki décide de partir pour Helheim. Dald, le fils de Trixy rencontre Hela et se met à papoter tranquillement avec elle. Jusqu'à ce que les ennuis arrivent... jusqu'à ce que les Sentinelles ne s'attaquent à eux et à Loki qui passait par là..._  
_Combat acharné... attaques... parades... esquives... cascades... le dieu semble s'en sortir... _  
_Mais malheureusement pour lui, le destin s'acharne contre lui._

_Sous les yeux de sa fille, il se fait ... STOP! STOP!  
Vous pensez vraiment que Loki va mourir?! Non mais vraiment?!_

_Pour le savoir, je vous laisse tranquillement lire le chapitre!_

_BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

Une seconde...

Son œil distingua un objet filant dans sa direction. Un objet qui fendait l'air en un petit sifflement.

Deux secondes...

Il vit les paupières de sa fille se fermer. Comme si elle ne souhaitait assister à sa fin.  
Mais qui avait dit que sa vie allait se finir aujourd'hui? Qu'il allait se prosterner aux pied de la maîtresse des lieux?  
Loki s'était promis de ressortir d'Helheim en un seul morceau. De ressortir d'Helheim vivant et en compagnie d'Hela. Hela qui était en ce moment-même en fâcheuse position.

Trois secondes.

La respiration coupée, il s'agrippa à l'une des Sentinelles à proximité. Il agrippa violemment son bras et l'attira vers lui.

Quatre secondes.

La flèche atteignit sa cible. Du moins, la mauvaise cible. La Sentinelle laissa échapper un dernier râle avant de tomber à terre, son coeur pleurant des larmes de sang.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le dieu des mensonges s'empressa de récupérer les dagues baignant dans les cendres de ses adversaires.  
Malgré les gardes qui convergeaient dans sa direction, il trouva le temps de s'attaquer aux geôliers d'Hela et de Dald. Comme à sa grande habitude, il fit mouche.

Les courtes lames se figèrent sans pitié dans leurs deux cœurs.

Hela sentit le poids sur sa cage thoracique diminuer. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle observa la Sentinelle chuter dans la neige. Et ne plus se relever.

Les doigts squelettiques libérèrent la gorge de Dald. Sans crier gare.  
Le petit garçon atterrit douloureusement sur la neige. Et ne parvint à se lever tout seul.  
Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il pleura à chaudes larmes.

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, la petite déesse se précipita sur lui.

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Loki se précipita vers eux. Mais c'était sans compter les gardes...  
Les poumons brûlants, il se jeta sur le sol et s'empara de son épée jusque-là délaissée.

"Je ne pourrais jamais les affronter se..."

Le fil de ses pensées fut rapidement interrompu par le brusque réveil de son instinct. Instinct qui lui sommait de faire volte-face.  
Décidant de lui faire confiance, il se retourna et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une lame s'abattre sur son crâne. Une lame qu'il réussit à contrer avec difficulté.

Les iris émeraude d'Hela assistaient au combat. Impuissante... elle l'était totalement...  
Cinq gardes encerclaient désormais son père. Cinq gardes zélés qui avaient bien l'intention de soumettre le Jotun à leur volonté.  
Ses petits bras entouraient le fils de Trixy. Doucement. Fermement.

- Courage, Dald... courage...  
Elle cala la tête de l'enfant contre sa poitrine, espérant ainsi pouvoir l'apaiser.

Les iris émeraude de Loki faisaient des allers-retours entre ses adversaires. Des morts... Trixy avait veillé à envoyer une section de ses morts capturer l'impudent qui avait osé fouler les neiges éternels d'Helheim. Des morts qui ne broncheraient pas même avant une épée en travers du corps...  
Il se prépara mentalement à l'assaut. Il se prépara à encaisser, bloquer le moindre de leurs attaques. Il anticipa mentalement leur offensive. Il visualisa mentalement leur affrontement.

Cependant, un détail changea la donne. Un détail qui le déstabilisa.

Dix gardes avaient été envoyés pour les capturer... ou les éliminer...  
Cinq gardes le maintenaient en joue. Un garde demeurait en retrait, son arc bien en évidence. Mais les quatre autres?!  
Où étaient-ils passés?

- Elle est là!  
La panique gagna peu à peu l'esprit d'Hela.

La section s'était divisée en deux ... une moitié s'occupait du prince déchu, l'autre marchait à leur rencontre.  
Et à voir leurs rictus mauvais contracter leurs traits, ils étaient chargés de s'occuper d'eux.

Au loin, elle vit l'archer bander à nouveau son arc. Elle le vit nettement se concentrer sur sa cible. Une cible qui n'était autre que son paternel...  
Non... non... non... ET NON!  
Elle ne laisserait pas la vie de son père s'éteindre. Elle ne laisserait pas Trixy gagner une nouvelle fois.

Dald se cramponna à elle, en proie à la terreur.  
Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui pour le rassurer.

Loi grimaça en sentant l'une des lames lui entailler le bras. De temps à autre, il jetait quelques coups d'œil en direction des enfants. Juste pour s'assurer que les gardes ne les...  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il se rendit compte que quatre d'entre eux les approchaient.  
Poussé par une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, il répliqua férocement.

Nonobstant la peur qui la tenaillait, Hela se remémorait ses cours avec Nalyanne.  
Son esprit visualisait sans peine ses innombrables souvenirs avec l'ancienne mort. Et notamment ceux abordant les âmes ... comme elle...  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent... pas facile de trouver une solution alors que chaque seconde était précieuse...

Il rassembla toutes ses forces. Le visage crispé par l'effort, le dieu des mensonges résistait tant bien que mal face à ses ennemis.  
Les lames semblaient danser. Au rythme de la musique que constituait sa respiration saccadée.  
Malgré la faiblesse de ses bras, Loi parvint à repousser l'épée qui avait bien failli rencontrer sa cuisse gauche. Fort heureusement, sa ruse naturelle reprit rapidement le dessus.

Une esquisse de sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres et il se fendit. La pointe de son arme fila vers le torse du garde. Sauf que...  
Au dernier moment, il la dévia de sa trajectoire et la guida finalement vers les jambes. La lame faucha le garde sans aucune pitié.

L'horreur prit place dans l'esprit d'Hela.  
L'archer venait de décocher sa flèche et cette dernière filait vers son père.

Le temps de la réflexion venait de prendre fin... il était plus que temps d'agir...  
Malgré les hommes qui allaient à sa rencontre, malgré les cris de panique que poussait Dald, elle parvint à rassembler ses forces. Et à rassembler sa magie jusque-là éteinte.

Une...

Ses yeux suivirent la flèche. Flèche qui tournoyait rapidement dans les airs.

Deux...

Elle renforça sa prise autour du petit prince de la mort.

Trois...

Un halo de lumière doré entoura subitement le projectile. Projectile qui changea très vite de cible et se planta en un bruit sourd entre les omoplates d'un des assaillants de Loki.  
La princesse d'Asgard ne put se réjouir bien longtemps de ce revirement de situation.

Le danger décida de frapper à sa porte.

- HELA!  
Devant l'imminence de l'attaque Hela rassembla toute sa magie. Elle tenta à nouveau de les rendre aussi insaisissables que la fumée.  
- HELA! NON!  
Les iris verts du père s'écarquillèrent de désespoir quand la dernière Sentinelle bondit sur les deux enfants, les renversant tous deux à terre.  
- HELA!  
Le dieu puisa dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour repousser les quatre morts qui l'encerclaient toujours. Sa blessure aux côtes le faisait souffrir mais qu'importe! L'essentiel était de sauver les enfants!

Le petit garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, terrifié à l'idée que le squelette animé puisse lui faire du mal.  
C'était sans compter Hela qui rampa vers les corps immobiles des Sentinelles pour s'emparer des dagues, instruments de leur trépas.  
Ses petits doigts se refermèrent sur sa bouée de secours tandis que les doigts squelettiques se refermèrent sur son mollet droit. Au moment où la créature l'attira vers elle, elle bascula sur le dos.

Elle bascula sur le dos et visa sans plus tarder le coeur noir.

Un dernier hurlement d'outre-tombe et la Sentinelle gisait auprès de ses compagnes.

Comme il s'y était attendu, son épée ne provoqua aucun dommage corporel chez le garde. Pourtant, la flèche avait bel et bien réduit à néant le... à moins que...  
Son regard se porta soudainement sur l'archer...

Leurs armes... elles avaient été sûrement forgées au coeur-même d'Helheim. Un mélange subtil de technique et de magie. La magie du royaume des morts...  
Magie qui avait le pouvoir d'engendrer ou de détruire toute forme de vie. Y compris celle après la mo...

Une violente explosion le sortit brusquement de ses rêveries.  
Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte.

- Non... ne...  
Son premier réflexe fut de s'accroupir sur le sol gelé afin d'éviter de se faire emporter par le souffle de l'explosion. Son deuxième réflexe fut de rabattre son bras non armé devant son visage afin d'éviter que la lumière émanent de l'explosion ne lui brûle les rétines.

Tremblant, Dald s'accrocha fermement à la taille d'Hela. Ses iris azurs parvinrent à distinguer les silhouettes des gardes qui tombaient telles de cartes.

La jeune déesse avait veillé à entourer le petit et elle d'un bouclier protecteur. Ainsi, ils ne ressentirent nullement l'explosion.  
Elle espérait juste que son père s'en sortirait.

Une. Deux. Trois minutes.

Le calme revint peu à peu.

Loki se remit lentement debout, son regard d'aigle furetant dans les moindres recoins de la forêt.  
Un sentiment de soulagement le submergea aussitôt.  
Tous leurs ennemis gisaient à terre. "Morts" ou "vifs", il n'en avait que faire. L'essentiel était qu'ils ne puissent pas se relever avant un bon moment.  
- PAPA!

Sa tête pivota en direction de l'appel. Quelle fut la joie de voir que les enfants allaient bien...  
Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il courut vers eux... du moins, dans la mesure du possible...  
La flèche enfoncée dans sa chair le faisait vraiment souffrir.

- Hela...  
Il sentit qu'on lui ôtait un poids des épaules. Les petits étaient sains et saufs...  
Dald avait l'air blessé. Hela non.

- Papa!  
Le sourire de sa fille lui réchauffa le coeur. Ce sourire emplit d'amour, de bon...

- NON! HELA!  
Le sourire d'Hela fondit comme neige au soleil. Ses sombres pupilles fixèrent la flèche qui traversait de part et d'autre son petit corps.

Au loin, l'archer baissa son arc, satisfait.

Elle se mit à convulser. Violemment. Comme si des décharges électriques parcouraient son organisme.  
D'un geste, elle repoussa le petit garçon.

Paniqué, Loki tenta de lui venir en aide.  
Sa main se dirigea vers l'abdomen de son aînée. Cependant...

" Non, papa! Si tu me touches...tu en pâtiras! Pars d'ici... pendant... qu'il est encore..."  
Elle n'eut le loisir de terminer tant la douleur la prenait en tenailles.

Il serra les mâchoires.

- Jamais! Je ne repartirai pas d'ici sans toi!  
Malgré la mise en garde, il s'entêta à vouloir lui venir en aide. Ses iris s'attardèrent un instant sur le fils de Trixy qui ne semblait pouvoir bouger.  
" Papa! Non!"

Entendre ce cri dans son crâne lui brisa le coeur. Sentir l'affolement de sa fille lui brisa le coeur.

- Je vais trouver une solution, mon trésor. Je te le promets...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire aux alentours. Pour vérifier l'évolution de la situation.  
Les gardes n'avaient toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste.  
En somme, une bonne nou...

Il ravala brusquement ses mots quand il aperçut au loin de nouvelles silhouettes.  
Son assurance naturelle disparut dans la seconde.  
- Hela... tu vas t'en sortir! On va tous s'en sortir! On va tous rentrer sur Midgard!  
- MAJESTE! ILS SONT LA!

L'estomac de Loki se tordit dans tous les sens. Trixy était là. Trixy accompagnait ses troupes.  
Il fallait qu'ils partent d'ici de toute urgence.

Au sol, Hela avait cessé de convulser. Haletante, en sueur, à bout de forces, elle n'était plus rien...  
Son regard humide croisa celui nerveux de son géniteur.  
" Il est trop tard... tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il convient de faire"  
- Ne dis pas ça... on peut encore...  
" NON! Prends Dald et pars!"

Leurs ennemis se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
Loki arrivait même à distinguer la blonde chevelure de la mort.  
" Jure-moi que tu prendras soin de Dald! Que tu lui offriras une belle vie... que tu l'aimeras comme ton fils..."

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du Jotun. Entendre son enfant parler ainsi... c'était une véritable torture...

- Je t'en fais le serment.

Vaincu, il tendit les bras vers le petit garçon. A la façon dont le fixait ce dernier, il put aisément en déduire que le petit avait également entendu les pensées de la jeune princesse.  
- J'ai mal...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dald...  
Précautionneusement, le roi déchu le souleva du sol. Aussitôt, le garçonnet entoura de ses bras son cou.

- JE LES VEUX VIVANTS!  
- HEIMDALL!

Ils observèrent une dernière fois la petit Hela.  
Le père observa une dernière fois la chair de sa chair, le coeur prêt à éclater.

- Je suis désolé, Hela... tellement désolé...  
" Papa... je t'en prie... ne te flagelle pas..."  
- Je reviendrai te chercher! Je...

Sa phrase demeura en suspens.

La lumière du Bifrost les avala tout entier. Au plus grand malheur du dieu des mensonges.

* * *

Son esprit vagabondait.

Son esprit était partagé entre la joie et la tristesse.

La joie d'être devenu père de famille. Lui qui croyait à tort qu'il était tout simplement incapable de s'occuper d'enfant. Lui qui pensait à tort qu'il serait un mauvais parent...  
Honohra avait trouvé les bons mots pour le rassurer. Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Quant à la tristesse, elle l'avait submergé dès qu'il avait constaté le décès de la petite Hela.  
Tony avait beau l'avoir rencontré quelques temps auparavant, il s'y était tout de même attaché.  
Voir Honohra dans cet état l'avait bouleversé.  
Voir Loki aussi perdu l'avait également bouleversé. Car, malgré tout, Loi était père. Père de trois merveilleuses filles. Dont une qui venait de mourir de la main de la Grande Faucheuse.  
Voir Loki aussi brisé ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent... ouh que non...

Lui-même, le grand Tony Stark, aurait pu se retrouver dans cette situation.  
La mort aurait très bien pu faucher l'âme de Pepper, l'âme de Louis ou encore la sienne. A cette pensée, il se sentit vulnérable.  
Et si Trixy continuait dans son délire? Et si, après s'être chargée d'Hela, elle faisait le choix de frapper sa propre famille.

Après tout, il était l'un des alliés de sa soeur... son ami même!  
Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que cette garce n'allait rien tenter contre eux? Hein? Qu'est-ce...

- Tony, tu es avec moi?

Il secoua vivement la tête, espérant ainsi sortir ces idées malsaines de son crâne.  
Son regard se baigna dans l'étendu bleu que représentait les iris de sa compagne.

Pepper était une femme très intelligente et surtout très perspicace.  
C'était bien la seule personne au monde qui connaissait vraiment son être intérieur.

- Oui, Pep'. Je ne suis pas un fantôme venu te hanter...  
- Je ne parlais pas de ton physique...  
Et hop! Une pirouette... Tony s'en sortait toujours ainsi.

Toujours allongée dans leur grand lit, la jeune maman ne cessait de dévisager le milliardaire.  
Elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé aux dieux. Cette nouvelle l'avait atteinte au plus profond de son âme, elle devait bien l'avouer.  
- Je n'ai plus le droit de prendre cette situation à la légère... lui confia-t-il. Je n'ai plus le droit de faire cela...  
- Tony...  
Elle cala Louis au creux de son bras gauche. Sa main libre se perdit dans la chevelure de son compagnon.  
- Je te connais, Tony. Jamais tu n'as pris une situation à la légère. Ton humour plus ou moins noir n'est en réalité qu'une façade... pour cacher ton manque d'assurance...  
- Mon manque d'assurance.  
- Oui, Tony. Tu as beau essayer de dissimuler la vérité au monde entier derrière ce masque de pitreries, je ne suis pas dupe.

Un sourire triste naquit au coin de ses lèvres.  
Oui... cela faisait des années qu'il s'amusait à faire croire aux gens qu'il n'avait peur de rien, qu'il était invincible. Mais, la réalité était tout autre.  
Depuis tout petit, il avait peur. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur du génie du grand Howard Stark.  
Il avait peur de commettre des erreurs. Il avait peur qu'on le montre du doigt.

Et Pepper était celle qui l'aidait à surpasser ses peurs. Toutes ces années où elle avait été sa secrétaire, il était parvenu à s'améliorer...  
L'amour qu'elle lui portait le rendait meilleur. Lui faisait comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un d'unique... qu'il n'était pas uniquement le fils de l'ancien PDG des industries Stark...

Pepper était son rayon de soleil. Depuis toutes ces années, c'était elle qui illuminait ses journées. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui donnait un fils!

Pepper était la femme de sa vie, il en était convaincu.  
Et il fallait qu'il lui prouve...

- Pepper, j'ai quelque chose à demander à notre petit bébé adoré...

Le visage lumineux, elle lui confia le fruit de leur amour. Tout doucement, il cala le nourrisson contre son torse et se rassis au chevet de sa belle.  
- On va parler entre hommes, Louis.  
Le petit le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus. Sa petite menotte attrapa le pouce de son paternel.  
- Voilà, mon fils. Comme tu le sais sûrement, cette jolie femme est ta maman. Et moi, j'aime ta maman... de tout mon être...

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le doux rire de Pepper. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien d'entendre ça...

- Tu vois, Louis, j'aimerais prouver à ta maman à quel point je l'aime. Seulement, j'ai pas d'idée... t'en aurais pas une par hasard? Si?! Alors dis-moi...

Il rapprocha son oreille de la bouche du bébé.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au tableau.  
Ils étaient tellement choux tous les deux ensemble.

- Tu crois? C'est plutôt une bonne idée... je vais tenter ma chance...  
Après avoir adressé un ultime clin d'oeil à son héritier, Tony le déposa sur le ventre maternel... et mit un genou à terre.  
Aussitôt, les yeux de la rouquine s'agrandirent de surprise.

Non... non... ce n'était pas possible...  
Pas possible...  
Tony ne la...

- Des années qui tu es à mes côtés. Des années que tu me supportes. Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire de la Terre. Tu es la femme que j'aime, Pepper. Et je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête...

Elle appuya son dos contre l'oreiller, le bébé à nouveau calé au creux de son bras.  
Il s'empara délicatement de ses doigts.

- Virginia Pepper Potts, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Elle était très touchée par cette demande.

Elle aimait plus que tout Tony.

Mais elle craignait qu'il lui fasse sa demande parce qu'il y avait le bébé...

- Tony... je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'épouser parce qu'il y a notre fils...

Les sourcils d'Iron Man se froncèrent.  
Jamais il n'aurait demandé Pepper en mariage pour cette raison! Jamais!  
S'il l'avait fait, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait! De tout son coeur!  
- Pepper, je t'aime! Je t'aime comme un fou! Cela fait un bon moment que j'essaye de trouver le courage de te demander en mariage!

Elle buvait ses paroles comme du petit lait.

Elle ne pouvait le quitter du regard.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sans lui.

- Oui. C'est oui, Tony, s'écria-t-elle, heureuse.  
- Aurais-je bien entendu? La très belle Virginia Pepper Potts accepte de me prendre pour mari?  
- Embrasse-moi, idiot!  
Elle attira Tony Stark vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aussitôt, il lui rendit ce baiser. Un baiser de plus en plus passionné. Un baiser qui scellait leur amour. Pour la vie.

* * *

- Comment avez-vous pu nous faire cela?! Comment?!  
A nouveau allongée dans mon lit, je supportais encore et encore les reproches du colonel Fury. Ses foudres s'abattaient impitoyablement sur moi sans que je puisse me défendre.

Petit à petit, je sentais mon sang bouillir. Petit à petit, je sentais ma patience s'effriter.

Steve et Bruce, présents à mes côtés, ne parvinrent à apaiser la colère du directeur. Et la mienne...  
Leurs yeux faisaient sans cesse des allers-retours entre nous deux. A croire qu'ils assistaient à un match de tennis!

- Par vos actes, vous condamnez la Terre à vivre une guerre sans...  
- SILENCE! hurlai-je à m'en briser la voix. J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VOUS ENTENDRE!  
Face à cette soudaine montée de tension, il se tut.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une créature aussi faible que moi puisse hurler aussi fort...

- Jamais nous n'avons prémédité une telle chose! Jamais Loki n'aurait été défié la mort de cette façon si Hela était encore vivante! Jamais! Mais Trixy a tué notre fille! ELLE L'A TUÉE POUR LE PLAISIR! ALORS COMMENT CROYEZ-VOUS QUE LOKI ALLAIT RÉAGIR FACE À CET ASSASSINAT?!

Je continuais à déverser mon venin. Inlassablement.  
Peu importe qu'il me haïsse. L'essentiel était de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa réaction était stupide.

Fury ne semblait pas avoir compris certaines choses...

- Ne vous ai-je point dit que Trixy ne s'attaquerait à votre petite planète?! Elle est la mort! Et la mort ne voudra pas subir la colère des Norns...

Il voulut m'interrompre. Je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion.

- Honohra...

J'étais sourde aux appels de Steve. Aux appels de Bruce.

- Calme-toi...

La colère se mua peu à peu en désespoir.  
Peu à peu, mes phrases devinrent incohérentes. Peu à peu, je perdis le fil de mes pensées.

Peu à peu, je me fissurai.

- Honohra...  
Les larmes s'invitèrent à la fête. Larmes que j'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir.

- Honohra...  
- Pourquoi... ne...

Les sanglots étouffèrent rapidement les mots. Et sans crier gare, je m'écroulai dans les bras du scientifique.  
Désemparé, ce dernier me caressa doucement la chevelure... espérant ainsi pouvoir me rassurer...  
Son alter-ego, Hulk, était également attristé de me voir ainsi.

- Laissez... laissez-moi...  
Et dire qu'avant je ne pleurais jamais!  
Etait-ce la faute aux hormones?! Ou était-ce mon côté sensible qui décidait de ressortir?

- Nous n'en avons pas fini, Honohra.  
- Colonel! l'interrompit brusquement Captain America. Je pense que vous devriez partir de cette chambre.  
- Captain, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous!  
- N'avez-vous donc pas de coeur?! s'emporta subitement le soldat.  
Fasciné par cette rebellion plus qu'imprévue, j'inclinai légèrement la tête, me permettant ainsi de mieux regarder la scène.  
C'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait Steve Rogers dans un tel état. Lui qui respectait la hiérarchie comme personne, lui qui était la droiture incarnée...  
Aujourd'hui, il avait franchi la ligne qui le séparait de son supérieur. Aujourd'hui, il s'était affranchi de tout.  
Les poings serrés, il fit quelques pas vers Fury. La neutralité qui lui était si commune venait de voler en éclats.

- Honohra vient de perdre les personnes les plus chères à son coeur et vous – il pointa son index vers le directeur – vous l'accusez de tous les mots du monde!  
- Rogers, restez à votre place...  
- Ma place?! MA PLACE?! JE SAIS OU EST MA PLACE CONTRAIREMENT A VOUS!  
- Baissez d'un ton, Rogers, ou je puis vous assurer que je vais...  
- Veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre votre charmante petite discussion mais quelqu'un souhaiterait voir madame Laufeyson...

Je jetai un coup d'oeil en direction de Bruce.

Décidément, Jarvis était bien le fils de Tony Stark... le même humour, la même façon de présenter les choses...

Fury et Rogers s'échangèrent un dernier regard assassin.  
La voix désincarnée avait brisé le charme de la dispute... alors à quoi bon continuer?

Les yeux rougis, je me dégageai doucement des bras protecteurs de l'Avenger et me remis dans une position convenable.

Madame Laufeyson...  
A Asgard, il n'était pas coutume de porter "le nom de famille" de son mari... si on pouvait dire que "Laufeyson" était un nom de famille...

Bref...

Je fis comprendre à l'IA que j'étais disposée à recevoir le visiteur.  
Un visiteur qui se révélait être une femme. Une femme qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie avec moi. Une femme qui avait étudié dans la même école. Qui avait combattu maintes fois à mes côtés.

L'air impassible, Sif pénétra dans mes appartements, suivit de très prêt par Thor.

- Thor... qu'est-ce que cela signifie?! Qui est-elle?! Qui vous a permis...  
- Ami Fury, Dame Sif est une de mes plus fidèles amies et de surcroît la déesse de la guerre. A ce titre, il n'est guère nécessaire d'avoir votre autorisation pour aller et venir sur Midgard.

L'intéressée le fixa quelques instants avant de revenir à moi.

Les muscles faciaux du directeur se contractèrent. Ses mains se portèrent sur son revolver.  
Aussitôt, Steve stoppa son geste.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Etes-vous devenu fou?  
- Je fais preuve de prudence, Rogers. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle ne fait pas partie du camp ennemi...  
- Le fait qu'elle accompagne Thor! Réfléchissez donc un peu!  
- Il est possible que...  
- Fermez-la, Fury! m'époumonai-je, las de son comportement pathétique. Sif n'a rien d'une disciple de Trixy! Alors, veuillez cesser de porter de telles accusations à son encontre!

Regard noir de sa part. Regard noir de ma part.  
Echange de regard. Echange qui dura une bonne minute.  
Comprenant qu'il était en minorité, il capitula. Se mettre les dieux à dos était la dernière chose à faire en ces temps troublés.

Thor se détourna de lui.  
Ses iris azurs brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose... une réponse... une réponse que seul une personne pouvait lui fournir...

Elle n'accorda nulle attention aux mortels qui m'entouraient.  
Ses iris étaient braqués sur moi.

- Sif, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
- C'est Heimdall qui m'envoie...  
- Et en quel honneur?  
- Il s'agit de Loki...

Loki?!

Mon corps tout entier se raidit à l'évocation de son nom.  
Mes poumons se vidèrent de toute once d'oxygène.

Loki... Loki...  
Ne me dis pas que tu as rendu ton dernier souffle... que Trixy est parvenue à ses fins...

Oh non, ne me dîtes pas que...

- Et bien, parle!  
A l'évocation du nom de son frère, le prince d'Asgard blêmit.  
Il savait pertinement que son jeune frère s'était lancé dans une entreprise irréalisable. Il savait pertinement que son jeune frère s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup... même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer...  
- Loki est revenu sur Asgard. Blessé... inconscient...

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt..._

La colonne de lumière venaient de s'emparer d'eux.

Dald était fermement accroché à Loki.  
C'était bien la première qu'il quittait le royaume d'Helheim.  
C'était la première fois qu'il affontait l'inconnu...

Loki tenait le petit dans ses bras.  
Ses forces déclinaient peu à peu... le sang coulait peu à peu le long de son flanc...  
Sa vision se brouillait peu à peu...  
Il craignait de ne pas arriver vivant à Asgard...

" Tiens le coup, tiens le coup!"  
Si son corps rendait peu à peu les armes, son esprit, lui, était résolu à combattre. A résister aux aléas de la douleur... de la déchéance...  
Son esprit était fort... son physique faible...

Il devait garder le cap. Il devait garder espoir...  
C'était la clé pour s'en sortir...

Le voyage paraissait long... très long...

Pour le fils de Trixy, qui avait peur que son nouveau papa ne le lâche par erreur dans le tourbillon de magie. Mais d'après Hela, Loki n'était pas homme à faire cela à des enfants. Loki était un très bon papa.  
Pour le fils adoptif d'Odin, qui avait peur que ce voyage ne soit le dernier. Qu'il ne puisse respecter sa promesse... qu'il ne puisse voir ses filles grandir...

Et puis finalement...

La salle du Bifrost s'imposa dans leur champ de vision.

Et puis finalement, le dieu des mensonges posa pieds à terre.

Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, il s'accorda un sourire.  
Un sourire de courte durée.

- Loki?!

Une sombre silhouette accourut vers eux. Une sombre silhouette qu'il ne parvint à reconnaître tant ses yeux étaient voilés.

- Prince Loki?! Répondez-moi!

Il sentit qu'on lui prenait l'enfant des bras. Qu'on lui ôtait l'enfant...

Malgré la douleur qui irradiait le bas de son dos, Dald ne bougeait s'empêcher de gigoter.  
Qui était donc ce monsieur noir qui avait osé l'arracher aux bras de son nouveau papa?!  
Qui était-il pour le séparer de son nouveau papa?!

Son nouveau papa qui pâlissait étrangement...

- Prince Loki!  
Des vertiges s'insinuèrent lentement dans son crâne.

- Heimdall... je...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Aussi pâle que la mort, Loki poussa un ultime râle avant de s'effondrer.

Inconscient.

* * *

_Alors?_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de de cette suite?_

_Loki va-t-il survivre ?_

_Captain America va-t-il encore se rebeller?_

_Vous saurez tout au prochain épisode! Je sais... je suis cruelle!_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!_

_A la prochaine!_


	10. Chapitre VII

_Merci à SkyA, Marie1410 et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes pour leur fidélité!_

_Loki et Dald ont réussi à échapper aux troupes d'Helheim. Mais pas forcément en bonne forme._  
_Sur Terre, Honohra, Captain America se rebellent contre Fury. _

_Le chapitre se terminait sur un Loki inconscient._

_Que va-t-il se passer?_

_Réponse immédiate!_

_Attention: Pour éviter une overdose littéraire, l'auteur a préféré séparer le chapitre en deux. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?  
- Pas encore, je le crains, Majesté.  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'étais revenue sur Asgard. Plusieurs heures que Sif était venue nous trouver à la tour Stark.

Loki était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.  
- Les blessures se sont refermées. Mais, ne vous faîtes pas d'illusion, majesté.  
- Des illusions ?  
Mes iris se plantèrent dans ceux de la déesse Eir. Que signifiait cette phrase ?! Loki n'allait pas se réveiller, c'est ça ?!

- La pointe de la flèche était imprégnée d'un puissant neurotoxique. Un neurotoxique propre à Helheim…  
Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle me fit d'approcher et me présenta un bout de tissu. Avec son autorisation, j'écartai les pans du tissu et y découvris l'objet de la discorde.  
La tête de flèche. Cette tête de flèche qui était imbibée du sang de mon mari et d'un autre liquide poisseux d'une couleur verdâtre.  
- Ce que vous voyez-là, Votre Altesse, est un projectile typique des forces archères d'Helheim. Malgré les nombreuses recherches que nous avons fait à ce sujet, nous n'avons jamais trouvé l'origine exacte de cette neurotoxine.  
- Dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous pour me porter la mauvaise nouvelle, guérisseuse ?

La jeune femme blonde écarquilla subitement les yeux. Comme si ce que je venais de dire n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant…  
Qui disait neurotoxine, disait atteinte de la zone cérébrale. Qui disait atteinte de la zone cérébrale, disait paralysie progressive de tous les muscles y compris respiratoires…  
Il fallait cesser de se voiler la face.

Loki ne verrait pas le soleil se lever.

- Altesse, votre mari va se réveiller, je puis vous l'assurer !  
- Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne dois-je pas me faire d'illusions ? répliquai-je violemment.

Ma gorge était serrée. Serrée à l'idée qu'il nous quitte. Qu'il devienne souvenir dans le panthéon asgardien.

- Loki se réveillera assurément. Seulement, étant donné le temps qu'il a passé avec cette flèche dans le flanc, il y a peu d'espoir qu'il s'en sorte sans la moindre séquelle.  
- Comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'il se réveillera alors que vous ne connaissez l'origine exacte de cette neurotoxine ? sifflai-je.  
- Nous ne savons peut-être pas de quelle plante ou animal elle provient mais nous savons comment stopper ses effets.

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur la droite, signe évident de mon scepticisme.  
Il n'y avait rien de logique dans ses paroles… comment pouvions-nous stopper les effets d'une particule neurotoxique si nous étions incapables de localiser son origine ? C'était tout bonnement insensé !  
- Le roi n'est pas le premier à s'être aventuré à Helheim. Mais peut-être bien le seul à en être ressorti vivant…  
Elle se tut brutalement. Ne comprenant sa réaction, je me retournai.

La reine Frigga nous dévisageait tour à tour, en quête du moindre indice trahissant l'état de santé de son cadet.  
Eir s'inclina devant la souveraine.

- Majesté…

Droite comme un i, je ne cillai pas une seule fois face au regard d'aigle de l'ancienne Walkyrie.

- Majesté, je…  
- Cela ira, Eir. La reine Honohra me fera un compte-rendu de votre entretien. Vous pouvez donc disposer.  
La jeune guérisseuse n'insista point. Une énième référence et elle était partie. Nous laissant ainsi en tête à tête.

Son départ provoqua en moi une gêne grandissante. Comment allais-je m'y prendre pour expliquer à la reine et à la mère que son fils vivra son éternité avec des séquelles ? Comment ? Annoncer une telle nouvelle… c'était tout bonnement impossible…

Rien qu'à cette pensée, je me sentis au plus mal.

- Frigga…  
Mon cœur battait violemment contre ma poitrine. Mon sang battait violemment contre mes tempes. Mon corps tout entier subissait les affres de ma peur.  
- Viens t'installer ici, Honohra.  
Un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, elle tapota le dessus de lit. Juste à côté de son fils. De mon mari.  
Elle, avait pris soin de s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin de là.

Hésitante, je l'étais en tout point. Car, en acceptant sa demande, je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais lui dissimuler plus longtemps l'horrible vérité.

- Allons, Honohra. S'il te plaît.  
Les poings serrés, je capitulai et plaçai mon séant près de Loki. Un Loki que l'on aurait pu croire mort vu la rigidité de ses membres. Un Loki qui heureusement vivait encore.  
Un Loki dont la respiration était régulière.  
- Je dois vous préve…  
- Honohra…  
Elle s'empara doucement de mes mains et s'appliqua à masser mes doigts. Un geste qui, petit soit-il, me rassura grandement.

- J'ai tout entendu…

Tout entendu ?! Tout entendu ?!  
D'un côté, mon esprit semblait retrouver un semblant de paix. Frigga avait entendu notre échange donc nul besoin de le répéter à nouveau.  
Cependant, mon estomac se contractait à la pensée qu'elle ne l'avait pas appris de vive voix. Qu'elle l'avait appris en surprenant notre conversation…

Entre les deux, quel était le pire ?

- Comme toujours, il s'en sortira. Loki s'en est toujours sorti…

Ce n'était pas le désespoir que je lisais au fond de ses iris azurs. C'était l'espoir… l'espoir de voir à nouveau son garçon sur pieds. De le voir revenir sur le sentier de la rédemption. De le voir devenir un grand homme.

- J'ai l'impression de le revoir quand il était petit. Quand la fièvre le frapper sans crier gare. Plus d'une fois Odin et moi avions cru le perdre.

Mes iris se détournèrent de ceux de ma belle-mère.  
Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Loki ait bravé autant de fois la mort…

- Odin et moi nous relayons à son chevet. Jour et nuit. Même Thor qui n'était plus haut que trois pommes insistait pour rester auprès de son petit frère…

Mon regard embrassa le visage pâle de mon mari.

Odin le veillait. Odin l'avait toujours aimé.  
Alors pourquoi croire le contraire, Loki ? Pourquoi croire qu'il a toujours préféré ton frère à toi ? Pourquoi croire que le Père de Toutes Choses te considère comme un être inférieur ?  
Cela n'a jamais été le cas…

- Je me souviens de cette nuit où il souffrait beaucoup. Parce qu'il attendait la naissance de Sleipnir…

La naissance de Sleipnir…  
Loki avait toujours été évasif sur le sujet. Bien sûr, j'avais connaissance des grandes lignes de l'histoire et de l'avis du Peuple à son propos. Mais jamais il ne s'était livré entièrement.  
- Odin s'en veut. Encore aujourd'hui. De ne pas avoir vu le petit manège des conseillers qui a conduit à cette situation.  
- Les conseillers sont à l'origine de ça ? fis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
- Oui… s'ils n'avaient pas été là, Loki n'aurait pas perdu son innocence.

Elle ramena brusquement ses mains vers ses genoux. Signe évident d'une profonde colère longtemps enfouie.

- Cela s'est produit lors de la fortification d'Asgard. A l'époque, c'était le conseil qui était chargé de superviser les travaux

J'avais vaguement entendu parlé de cette affaire.

- Le conseil décida d'engager un maître-bâtisseur de renom. S'il parvenait à finir la construction des fortifications en trois semestres, le maître-bâtisseur obtiendrait la main de la déesse Freyja et des montagnes d'or.

Et j'imaginais que cette pauvre Freyja n'était pas consentante…

- Comme tu t'en doutes, les travaux avançaient très vite. Le maître-bâtisseur possédait un étalon des plus robustes, Svadilfari. Svadilfari était capable de tirer d'importantes charges sans se fatiguer. Les conseillers étaient furieux. Furieux que ce simple bâtisseur tienne son engagement. Alors…

Elle se stoppa quelques secondes. Le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le temps de s'apaiser.  
Silencieuse comme une tombe, je continuais à la fixer.

- Alors les conseillers établirent une stratégie. Une stratégie qui incluait les dons de métamorphe de notre fils…

Sa main gauche se crispa violemment sur l'accoudoir.

- Voyant qu'il refusait de faire usage de sa magie pour une telle cause, ils le menacèrent. Encore aujourd'hui, nous ignorons la teneur exacte de ces menaces…

Je baissai brusquement la tête. Afin qu'elle ne puisse contempler l'étendue de ma faiblesse émotive.

- Loki se métamorphosa en jument… et comme le prévoyait le plan, il attira Svadilfari loin du chantier. Il galopa deux jours et deux nuits, Svadilfari toujours à sa suite… malheureusement…

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Et malheureusement, il advint ce qu'il advint.

- Svadilfari parvint à saillir Loki. Un Loki honteux qui préféra porter ce fardeau tout seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe malade…

J'essuyai rapidement les larmes qui osaient s'aventurer le long de mes joues.

- Il consentit à nous dire la vérité quelques minutes avant de mettre bas. Car Loki fut à nouveau obligé de se transformer en jument pour pouvoir faire sortir son poulain.  
- Et le conseil…

Malgré mes yeux larmoyants, je trouvais la force de relever le menton. Frigga me caressa délicatement la joue gauche.

- Odin les a destitués de leurs titres, de leurs terres et les a bannis d'Asgard. Tous sans exception.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les occire sur place ? Comment avait-il pu garder le contrôle ? Les conseillers avaient utilisé leurs enfants afin de conserver l'or… l'or qui avait plus d'importance que l'innocence d'une personne.  
Si j'avais été à la place d'Odin, j'avoue que je n'aurais su retenir mes gestes.

- Loki a traversé nombre de tempêtes. Nombreuses sont les cicatrices qui strient son âme. Loki se relèvera, j'en suis certaine.

L'espoir. L'espoir. La reine Frigga était porteuse d'un tel espoir. Nonobstant le mal qui avait été fait, elle espérait encore que son fils franchirait tous les obstacles.

- Trixy n'aura pas son âme, Honohra. Trixy a tout perdu, y compris son fils.  
A l'évocation du petit Dald, mes pupilles se braquèrent instinctivement vers la petite silhouette allongée aux côtés de mon mari. Profondément endormi.  
Eir avait décelé chez lui une fracture du coccyx. Rien de méchant en soi. Cependant, pour un petit bout de son âge dont le seuil de tolérance à la douleur était faible, c'était très éprouvant. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de l'endormir afin de procéder à la reconsolidation de ses os.  
- Trixy a perdu son fils mais elle ne semble guère sans soucier… vu qu'elle n'a toujours pas rappliqué…  
- Dans ce cas, elle ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que vous deveniez ses parents.

Mouvement de recul.

Nous, devenir ses parents ? Etait-ce une blague ? Ses parents ?

- Vous pensez sincèrement qu'elle va nous laisser faire ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander. Qu'elle ne va pas tenter de nous le reprendre ?

Jamais une mère ne consentirait à abandonner son enfant entre les mains de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses ennemis. Surtout pas Trixy. Trixy qui était devenue la mort.  
Et la mort tenait à…

- Si elle tenait vraiment à cet enfant, elle aurait tout fait pour retenir Loki à Helheim. Elle se serait jetée sur lui. L'a-t-elle fait ? La réponse est non.

Elle avait raison. Sur toute la longueur.  
Dald avait beau être le fruit de ses entrailles, elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup souffrir de son absence. Cela prouvait à quel point elle y tenait…  
A cette constatation, mes mains tripotèrent nerveusement le tissu de ma robe.

Etais-je prête à assurer l'avenir d'un nouvel enfant ? Loki était-il prêt à le prendre en charge ?  
Arriverions-nous à lui consacrer autant de temps qu'à Hamélia, Snautra ou, je l'espèrais, Hela ?  
Aurions-nous la force d'accomplir cette mission ?

En proie au doute, je délaissai le matelas moelleux et plaçai face à la fenêtre. Pour me perdre au loin. Pour me perdre au-delà des jardins du palais.

Afin de prendre la bonne décision.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard._

__- Psss… Honohra…

Etait-ce le petit cheval rose qui se mettait à parler ? Ou le lapin en peluche vert ?

- Psss… la belle au bois dormant…

Hmmm… qu'est-ce…  
Un œil après l'autre… ouvrir un œil après l'autre…

- Honohra ?  
Brusque mouvement de recul. Tony… Tony Stark… dans notre chambre…

- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans nos appartements, je parvins à distinguer les traits de son visage. Visage plus que proche…

- Il est quelle heure… murmurai-je.  
- Roh, je dirais quatre heures trente… du matin…  
- QUOI ?! Ne me…

Je baissai rapidement le ton. Euh… il était quatre heures trente du matin…  
Loki dormait profondément à mes côtés. Loki qui s'était réveillé quarante-huit heures après l'affrontement. A notre plus grand soulagement.  
Mon regard fureta dans sa direction…

- J'ai une idée supra-méga-giga…  
- Cela ne peut pas attendre… fis-je sans quitter mon mari des yeux.  
- Allez ! S'il te plaît !

Mes doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure ébène de Loki. D'ordinaire, le vacarme provoqué par le milliardaire play-boy l'aurait réveillé. Mais avec les potions de sommeil concoctées par les bons soins d'Eir, il dormait comme un bébé. A l'image de nos petits trésors dans leur lit parapluie.  
- Très bien, j'arrive.  
Doucement, lentement, je m'extirpai des draps. Tony se retenait de ne pas sautiller sur place.

- Dépêche !  
- Baisse d'un ton… sinon tu vas les réveiller  
Quel enfant… Iron Man était un sale gamin qui ne respectait pas le sommeil des braves gens…

Après avoir enfilé un peignoir et une paire de chaussons, je lui emboîtai le pas.  
Malgré la fatigue physique qui me dominait, mon esprit était avide de connaître la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir me trouver en cette heure matinale.

xxx

- Alors, c'est quoi la chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

Mes iris se détournèrent du fascinant spectacle qu'était New-York la nuit. De longues chaînes de lumière qui se mélangeaient les unes aux autres. De longues chaînes de lumière qui grimpaient si haut dans le ciel. Des explosions de couleurs qui nous en mettaient plein la vue.  
Rouge, bleu, vert, orange, violet… couleurs, couleurs…  
C'était… si différent d'Asgard… vraiment…

- Un petit thé ?  
- Tony… si tu crachais le morceau…  
A contrecœur, je me détournai du magnifique spectacle que m'offrait la mégalopole pour me concentrer sur lui.

Tony s'afférait en cuisine. Une petite cuisine directement ouverte sur le salon.  
Faire bouillir l'eau, préparer les tasses, mettre les sachets de thé…

Je me rapprochais du comptoir.

- Le thé de Madame…  
Il me tendit la tasse fumante. Une fois servi, nous nous installâmes dans l'un de ses canapés noirs.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait lever si tôt ?  
- Et bien, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes, ma petite Honohra ?

Quel jour nous étions ? C'était une blague ?! Une pantalonnade ?! Il m'avait fait levée à quatre heures trente pour me demander quel jour nous étions ?!

Je nageais en plein délire… il n'y avait pas d'autre solution…

- Tony, sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ?  
Ma main gauche tenait fermement l'anse de ma tasse Iron Man (Tony avait insisté pour faire des produits dérivés) tandis que ma main droite tapotait l'accoudoir.  
- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, ma petite reine.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Que dis-je, une grande grande grande inspiration…  
Afin de calmer mes nerfs qui commençaient légèrement à s'échauffer.

- Mercredi, nous sommes mercredi. Est-ce une réponse satisfaisan…  
- Mercredi… tu pourrais être plus précise… insista-t-il, tout sourire.  
Ne pouvant lui jeter ma tasse de thé brûlant à la figure, j'optai pour la deuxième option.  
Quelques secondes plus tard et le divin Stark se retrouva sur le sol, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Oh non…

Oh non… je venais de mouiller la moquette…  
Pas la moquette !

Et… super… mon peignoir…

- Vas-tu cesser de jouer avec moi ou vas-tu enfin te décider à me dévoiler ton idée si géniale ?  
Après avoir plaqué ses cheveux en arrière et essoré un minimum ses vêtements, il se leva.  
N'ayant le cœur à essorer mon peignoir, je l'ôtai… dévoilant ainsi au monde entier un charmant ensemble pyjama vert et blanc. Avec une charmante petite grenouille sur le haut…  
La grande classe, s'il vous plaît !  
- Etant donné que tu n'as pas envie de jouer… nous sommes le 31 octobre, Honohra. Et sur Midgard, le 31 octobre, c'est Halloween.

Halloween… une fête où tous les enfants se déguisaient en fantôme, monstre, vampire, citrouille… une fête où tous les enfants faisaient du porte à porte pour recevoir des bonbons…  
Halloween et sa légende de Jack O'Lantern **(1)**.

- Ne me dis pas que…  
- Papa Odin serait tellement fier de voir fiston participer à cette petite fête… tu ne crois pas ?  
Ma bouche avait beau être ouverte, aucun mot ne s'en échappa.

Odin serait ravi de voir Loki y mettre du sien. Aux anges même !  
Déjà que ce dernier faisait des efforts… entre les visites en pédiatrie, les futures visites aux personnes âgées, aux refuges pour animaux…  
La rédemption était en marche…

Mais là…

- Je te rappelle que Loki a des problèmes de mobilité. Tu ne vas pas le faire marcher pendant des heures juste pour des friandises ?!  
- Cela aurait pu être marrant, j'avoue. Surtout que vous avez un petit garçon… Cependant, je songeais plutôt à un bal…  
- Un bal ?! As-tu pris en considération mes remarques ?!  
- Honohra, ce bal, financé par les actionnaires de Stark Industries, a été planifié il y a de cela deux mois. Donc, ce n'est pas un coup bas de ma part…

Un bal… un bal !  
De quoi allais-je avoir l'air avec mon ventre toujours arrondi ? Et Loki ? Loki ?!  
Loki ne supporterait guère une humiliation publique. Même privé de ses pouvoirs, même avec des capacités motrices diminuées, Loki demeurerait Loki.  
Et si Tony se jouait de lui, il était certain que le dieu de la malice répliquerait. Au centuple.

- En résumé, j'ai l'honneur de vous convier, le néo-gothique boiteux et toi, au bal d'Halloween des Industries Stark.

Mes iris firent des allers-retours entre le milliardaire et ma tasse de thé.  
Hum… je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de lui jeter le contenu de ma tasse à la figure…  
- J'accepte ton invitation, Tony… mais un conseil : ne le sous-estime pas.  
- Ne jamais sous-estimer une chèvre. Je le note… sinon, sympa ton pyjama…  
Ignorant royalement sa dernière réplique, je me redressai et filai en direction du comptoir de la cuisine. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida de sortir de l'ombre.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Depuis le début de notre conversation, il nous écoutait. Depuis le début, il tendait l'oreille.  
Et les bruits qui suivirent ne firent que confirmer mon hypothèse.  
- Eh ! Tête de Bouc a fini de pioncer !  
- Bonjour également Stark.

D'une démarche maladroite, il marcha à notre rencontre. Marcha… marcha… le terme ne convenait plus exactement à la situation.

Quand il s'était réveillé, Eir avait aussitôt accouru dans nos appartements. Aussitôt, elle avait tenu à tester toutes ses fonctions cérébrales.  
Loki n'avait perdu sa capacité de réflexion, son sens de l'ironie, sa langue d'argent. Malheureusement, certaines zones cérébrales avaient été touchées.  
Désormais, ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus correctement. L'usage d'une canne était plus qu'indispensable.

C'était un nouveau coup dur pour lui. Une nouvelle différence. La plus honteuse qui soit pour la société asgardienne. Car dans cet état, il était impossible pour lui de manier une arme blanche.

C'était soit la canne soit l'épée. Pas les deux.

- Que suis-je bête ! C'est Docteur House **(2)** qui vient me rendre visite ! Jarvis, tu n'aurais pas par hasard la musique du générique ?  
- Certainement, monsieur. Je vous la passe ?  
- S'il te plaît, mon grand, ricana-t-il.  
Ce fut donc sur la musique de la série Docteur House que Loki, muni de sa canne, vint à notre rencontre.

Et quelle canne… toute droit sortie des forges d'Asgard. Une commande express de la reine Frigga.  
Une canne faite de l'or le plus pur qui existe. De multiples arabesques aux motifs floraux débutaient à la base, entrelaçaient soigneusement le corps. Des arabesques qui disparaissaient une fois le pommeau atteint. Le pommeau sphérique serti d'une couronne d'émeraudes et de saphirs. L'émeraude était sa pierre, le saphir était ma pierre.  
- M'accorderiez-vous une petite danse, docteur ?

En une ultime provocation, Tony exécuta quelques pas de danse en veillant à ne pas quitter Loki du regard.

- Alors, mon petit Loki, une petite valse, cela te dit ?  
Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas de la colère que je lisais dans ses iris émeraude, c'était plutôt…

- Je te prends aux mots, Stark.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Aux mots ?

Loki frappa violemment le sol de sa canne. Avec détermination. Une détermination qui resterait à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires.

- Tu as envie de danser, mortel ? Et bien, dansons ! Affrontons-nous sur la piste de danse ! Ce soir !

* * *

**(1)** Jack O'Lantern est un personnage de conte irlandais. Personnage qui s'est joué maintes fois du diable. Le jour de sa mort, il s'est vu refusé l'entrée au paradis ainsi qu'en enfer.  
Jack fut donc condamner à errer pour l'éternité avec pour seul bien un navet creusé en forme de lanterne où fut placé un bout de charbon offert par le diable.

**(2)** "Docteur House" ("_House MD"_) personnage éponyme de la célèbre série diffusée de 2004 à 2012. 8 saisons, 177 épisodes.

_Et coupez!_

_Le concours de danse sera pour la prochaine fois!_

_**Petit sondage: Sur quelle danse rêveriez-vous de voir nos deux phénomènes s'affronter? **_

_**1- Tango  
2- Valse  
3- Samba  
4- Paso Doble**_

_Votez sur "Rose de Ténèbres, Rose de Lumière" onglet "review". _

_La danse remportant le plus de suffrage sera choisie pour le chapitre suivant._

_x_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce bout de chapitre!_

_A plus!_


	11. Chapitre VIII- 1

_Merci à Marie1410, Rose-Eliade, SkyA, fuyuki417 et Anas pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes!_

_Anas: Ah ah! Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non! Tu vas vite le découvrir!_

_Donc, un Tony Stark sûr de lui qui défie à un Loki un peu boiteux, cela donne quoi? Et Honohra dans tout ça? Comment va-t-elle réagir après cela?_

_Réponse maintenant!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te lancer là-dedans ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Mon regard se planta dans celui de Loki. En quête de remords et autres petits sentiments tous aussi sympathiques. Malheureusement, il était loin de regretter ses paroles.  
Non… il était même ravi d'avoir relevé le défi. Ravi de se confronter à Tony. Ravi de prouver de quoi il était capable à tous les actionnaires de Stark Industries. A tous ces riches mortels.

- Voyons, ma belle. Ce n'est point la peine de t'emporter pour une chose aussi dérisoire.

- Dérisoire ? Dérisoire ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! m'emportai-je. Explique-moi comment tu vas pouvoir danser avec ta canne ! Explique-moi !

- Crois-tu que je suis assez stupide pour danser avec une canne ?!

Mes iris se détournèrent de lui au profit du panorama qui s'étendait derrière la baie vitrée. New-York était très différente selon les moments.

La nuit, elle était semblable à une boule à facettes. Couleurs, lumières au rendez-vous…  
La nuit, les voitures étaient semblables à des lucioles. Elles arpentaient les longues avenues, phares allumés, se mêlaient aux autres en un ballet mécanique…

La journée, New-York était semblable à une fourmilière. Tous les mortels se pressaient dans les rues, se bousculaient, s'insultaient. Tous empruntaient les taxis, le métro ou autres moyens de transport. Un véritable raz-de-marée humain.

- Honohra, regarde-moi.

De mauvaise grâce, je me concentrai à nouveau sur le Jotun.  
Toute trace d'amusement s'était dissipée de son visage. A la place, l'agacement.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un faible ?

- Pardon ?

J'haussai les sourcils.  
Moi, le prendre pour un faible ?

Euh… comment dire…

- Me prendrais-tu pour…

- J'ai compris, merci…

Sous son regard inquisiteur, je m'installai sur l'un des canapés de cuir noir. Les jambes croisées, la main gauche crispée sur l'accoudoir, le corps raidi par la colère.  
Les mains crispées sur le pommeau de sa canne, les mâchoires serrées, le buste droit, Loki s'évertuait à retrouver son calme.  
Mais vu la tournure que prenait notre conversation, c'était peine perdue.

- Jamais je ne t'ai pris pour un faible. Jamais ! Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est qu'il faudrait que tu cesses de te mettre en concurrence avec les Avengers.

- Me mettre en concurrence… me mettre en concurrence ?! Alors, tu voudrais que je me défile quand ton ami, le si magnifique Tony Stark, me défie ?!

- Laisse Tony hors de cette histoire…

- Pourquoi donc ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aborder le sujet Stark ?

De sombres flammes naquirent dans ses yeux. De sombres flammes qui me firent froid dans le dos.

- Ah… je vois… Stark est plus qu'un simple ami… qu'un simple confident…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ?

Les lèvres scellées, je continuais inlassablement à le fixer. A contempler l'étendue de sa bêtise.

- Pendant que j'étais enfermé à Asgard, qui me dit que tu n'as pas profité de l'occasion pour échanger quelques politesses avec ce mortel ?

- Comment oses-tu penser de telles choses de moi ?!

- Tu ne portes pas le titre de Déesse de la Fidélité que je sache ! Qui me dis que tu ne m'as pas trompé pendant ma captivité ?! Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?!

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Ce fut le mot de trop.  
Sans crier gare, je me remis debout. Sans crier gare, mon bras partit. Mon bras fendit l'air.  
Et s'abattit violemment sur sa joue droite.

Un silence de mort s'installa brusquement. Un silence des plus pesants. Un silence que je m'empressais de fuir en me précipitant hors du salon.  
En me précipitant hors de sa portée.

* * *

- Honohra, il y a le bébé qui pleure !  
Pouce droit dans la bouche, le petit Dald tirait encore et encore sur le tee-shirt de l'ancienne Walkyrie.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était arrivé à la Tour Stark. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait débarqués dans ce nouvel univers.  
La déesse Eir avait pu reconsolider son coccyx. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le petit garçon était sur pieds.

- Honohra !

- J'arrive…

La jeune reine sortit de ses songes et se dirigea machinalement vers ses appartements.  
Fermement agrippé à son vêtement, Dald suivit le mouvement.

Sa véritable maman ne lui manquait pas… sa mauvaise humeur… son ignorance…  
Sa tatie le traitait comme s'il était son fils. Elle lui avait offert des jouets. Elle l'avait habillé. Elle lui donnait de l'amour.  
Et puis, elle avait dit qu'elle deviendrait sa nouvelle maman. Et que le monsieur qui était son mari deviendrait son papa.

Une maman et un papa… c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait…

- Hamélia. Ma petite puce…

Dald se pencha au-dessus du lit parapluie. Ses petits yeux bleus furetèrent vers les deux nourrissons couchés côte à côte.  
Fasciné. Il était fasciné par ces deux petits êtres. Par les enfants de Loki et Honohra. Par celles qu'il considérait désormais comme ses petites sœurs.

- Allons, doucement. Tu vas réveiller ta sœur.

Honohra referma les bras autour de la petite Hamélia et la sortit de sa literie. Le visage rouge, les larmes striant ses joues, le bébé brayait encore et encore. Réclamait encore et encore son biberon de lait.  
Habillée d'un magnifique body rose pâle, elle gigotait encore et encore.  
Le regard de Dald ne put se détacher de cette merveille. Cette belle petite fille aux cheveux cuivre si doux, aux grands yeux émeraude si lumineux.

- Courage, ma belle.

La jeune reine se précipita hors de sa chambre, son fils adoptif sur ses pas. Son fils adoptif, son fils adoptif. Le neveu avait été entièrement occulté de son esprit.  
Même si Dald tenait physiquement de Trixy, elle le considérait bel et bien comme son fils. Comme Frigga l'avait fait avec Loki.

Les pleurs inondèrent les couloirs. Des pleurs qui se couplèrent rapidement aux pleurs d'un autre bébé.

- Désolé ! Désolé ! Ne pleure pas ! Ne pleure pas ! Je t'en prie !

Timidement, le garçon s'avança dans le salon.  
Ses pupilles fixèrent le monsieur exubérant qui s'évertuait à consoler son enfant.

- Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes !

Sous le regard amusé de l'épouse royale, le grand Tony Stark tentait vainement de raisonner son fils.  
Posé sur ses cuisses, Louis hurlait à pleins poumons. Pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps si petit. Vêtu de son body rouge et or floqué « Iron Baby », ses petites menottes agrippaient fermement les pouces de son père.

Tony avait beau faire toutes les grimaces du monde, son héritier n'avait que faire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il tenait à le faire savoir.

- Fiston, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

Ses iris marron croisèrent les iris embués du nourrisson.  
Honohra savait déceler la peur chez lui. La peur d'échouer dans l'éducation de Louis Stark.

- Tony…

- Tu as bu tout ton biberon, tu as fait ton rot ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, fils ?

- Tony…

- Je vais te faire un massage du bidou… pour mieux digérer…

- Tony ! l'interrompit-elle avec force.

Le père désespéré se détourna du bébé. Désespéré et dépassé.

- Presque une semaine d'existence et il met déjà mes nerfs à rude épreuve… je ne…

- Sa couche. Tu as changé sa couche ?

Sous le regard curieux de Dald, le milliardaire s'empressa de sentir son fils et de reculer. Reculer aussi rapidement que possible.

- Mon fils, tu devrais songer à changer de parfum.

Sans plus tarder, il fila vers le billard actuellement fermé par son plateau. Y trônait fièrement dessus un petit matelas de plastique bleu ciel avec petits lapins gris. Un matelas à langer. L'ustensile numéro un pour bébé aux couches pleines.  
Avec une infinie délicatesse, il y déposa Louis et déboutonna son habit.

- Allez, tu es Iron Man. Tu es l'homme qui a sauvé le monde d'une invasion extraterrestre et d'un gothique mégalomane fasciné par les cornes de bouc. Alors ce n'est une couche bien pleine que te me faire p… oh putain ! C'EST QUOI CET HORREUR !

Apeuré par le cri du mortel, le petit blond partit se cacher derrière le canapé.  
Pourquoi le monsieur criait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi gesticulait-il dans tous les sens ?

Et pourquoi se pinçait-il le nez ?

- PEPPPER ! AU SECOURS !

Le monsieur pourrait-il se taire ? Car cela lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Ainsi qu'à celle de sa toute nouvelle petite sœur.

- HONOHRA ! AIDE-MOI !

- Tony… tu me désespères… bon… Dald… mon chéri…

Craintif, Dald se rapprocha de sa mère adoptive. C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'appelait « mon chéri ». Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Tu veux bien tenir ta petite sœur pendant que je m'occupe du monsieur qui ne sait pas absolument pas s'occuper d'une malheureuse couche ?

Il acquiesça.  
Sa maman lui faisait confiance. Sa maman lui confiait de vraies responsabilités.  
Aussitôt, il ouvrit ses bras, prêts à accueillir le petit être.

- Fais attention, mon fils. Mets bien ta main là… voilà… parfait…

La femme de Loki lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire tellement doux. Qui réchauffa son petit cœur.  
Ses iris azurs se dardèrent sur la petite chose dans ses bras. Sur ses petits yeux émeraude pétillants de vie.

Honohra accourut au secours de Tony. Tony qui n'osait nettoyer les fesses de son fils par peur d'être confronté au danger.

- Comment tu fais pour…

- Tony…

Elle lui fit signe de s'écarter du matelas à langer. De laisser faire l'expert… du moins… expert était peut-être un peu trop.

- Passe-moi les lingettes.

Le génie lui jeta sans ménagement le paquet de lingettes et s'éloigna à nouveau.  
Le nez froncé, la jeune mère s'empressa de nettoyer les petites fesses de bébé Louis. Ce dernier, ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait, cessa sa petite crise. Enfin quelqu'un avait compris ! Enfin !

- A mon avis, Louis ne supporte pas ce lait, fit-elle en utilisant une cinquième lingette.

- Comment ça ?

- Pas besoin d'être scientifique pour voir que ton petit ne supporte ce lait. Rien qu'à l'odeur…

Elle ferma la couche et la jeta dans le sac poubelle à proximité.  
Et dire qu'avant, la jeune souveraine n'avait jamais pouponné…  
Mais l'arrivée de leurs deux enfants avait réveillé ses instincts. Donner le biberon, donner le bain, changer les couches. Tout cela semblait bien naturel.  
De plus, Loki avait de l'expérience en la matière.

- Passe-moi une nouvelle couche.

Silencieusement, il s'exécuta.  
Impressionné. Tony était impressionné par le calme olympien de son amie.  
Louis n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité ni sur l'odeur. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à mettre les mains dedans.

- J'espère que tu m'as bien observée, Tony. Car je ne le referai pas une seconde fois.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, madame, j'ai veillé à enregistrer cet entretien fort intéressant…

L'intervention de Jarvis arracha un sourire à la jeune femme et un soupir à son père et créateur.  
Louis ferma lentement ses petites paupières. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient fatigué.  
Dald sursauta violemment. Au point de desserrer sa prise autour de sa…

Honohra pivota dans sa direction.

Un cri s'échappa de ses cordes vocales…  
Son bras droit tendu vers l'avant, elle appela sa magie

Un large coussin bleu amortit la chute de son enfant.

- Dald…

- Je… Pardon maman ! Pardon ! Ne me frappe pas !

Voyant la peur qui gagnait peu à peu son visage, l'ancienne Walkyrie tenta de l'approcher.  
Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas normal un tel comportement…

De telles paroles…

« Ne me frappe pas ! »

Oh non…

Tout mais pas ça…

- Dald… attends…

Le petit ne lui laissa de s'exprimer. Effrayé à l'idée de se faire battre, il se mit à courir loin d'elle. Loin de la souffrance. Loin de la douleur qu'elle pourrait lui provoquer.  
Ainsi, Trixy ne se gênait pas pour le battre.

* * *

- J'étais possédé. Sous l'influence d'une relique ancestrale qui appartient à mon royaume. Comme le Faucon.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais aisément voir que l'archer me dévisageait.  
Que l'on fasse allusion à sa possession ne semblait guère l'enchanter. Pas étonnant quand on connaissait le nombre d'agents du SHIELD tombés sous ses flèches.

Cependant, sa culpabilité n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Mes yeux fixaient sans ciller le petit garçon à lunettes.  
Ce petit mortel qui se battait encore et encore face à la maladie. Qui parvenait encore et encore à s'opposer à cette force indomptable. Alors que moi…  
Moi, je n'avais pas su combattre l'infime partie du Tesseract que s'était trouvée dans mon sceptre… je n'avais pas su me dresser face à son pouvoir destructeur.

Je n'avais pas osé.

J'avais courbé m'échine face à l'Autre. J'avais courbé l'échine face à Thanos.  
Oui, je ne pouvais nier que j'avais eu envie de me venger après l'épisode de Jotunheim. Oui, l'idée de gouverner Midgard m'avait séduit. Oui, je m'étais dit que j'avais autant le droit que Thor de diriger.

Mais, je n'avais pas le droit. Pas le droit de m'emparer d'un monde.

Et malheureusement, c'était ce que j'avais fait.

Après avoir subi maintes choses. Après avoir compris que Thanos briserait tout ce qui me tenait à cœur. Comme ma femme et mes enfants.  
Et pour s'assurer de mon obéissance, il avait usé du sceptre. Anéantissant tout espoir de rébellion. Faisant naître le désespoir en moi.

J'avais enfoui ma force divine. J'avais volontairement laissé le Tesseract envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps.  
Car l'avenir d'Honohra et des enfants aurait été compromis.

- Toi qui es un dieu, pourquoi t'es-tu laissé dominer par cette relique ? Pourquoi ?

- Ma famille… ma femme… mes filles… jamais je n'aurais pu me pardonner si elles avaient péri.

- N'y avait-il pas une histoire de vengeance là-dessus ?

Mouvement de recul.

Bigre… ce petit était intelligent…  
Même si sa version des évènements n'était pas complètement juste.

- Parlons d'autre chose, fit-il subitement. De ton royaume par exemple. C'est beau là d'où tu viens ?

- Oui, raconte-nous, Loki. Je suis impatient de savoir quel est ton point de vue là-dessus.

Barton prit une chaise et s'y assis, le torse contre le dossier. Le menton sur le dossier. Je reconnaissais bien là l'impatience d'un enfant…

- Asgard est un royaume… d'une grande beauté. Science et magie ne font qu'un…

Contre toute attente, je n'eus aucune difficulté à parler de mon royaume d'adoption. De ses splendides dorures, de l'immense forêt qui bordait les frontières, de la mer dont les eaux tumultueuses chutaient vers l'infini, de ses plaines verdoyantes…

Ce royaume où le soleil y régnait en maître.

John buvait mes paroles. Fasciné par tous ces mots, par toutes ces descriptions, qui aidaient son esprit à s'évader loin de la maladie.

Je lui parlai d'Odin. Ce roi qui m'avait sauvé des neiges de Jotunheim… je devais bien l'avouer.  
De Frigga. Cette grande Dame qui demeurerait ma mère pour l'éternité.  
De Thor. Mon frère.  
Je lui contai mes aventures auprès du dieu du tonnerre et de ses compagnons. Je lui contai les guerres entre les différents royaumes.

Notamment celle qui avait vu s'affronter les Asgardiens et les Jotuns.

Comment pourrais-je oublier cette guerre…

xxx

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Le soleil se couchait.

Le soleil qui s'inclinait peu à peu devant la force lunaire.

Snautra et Hamélia dormaient profondément. Heureuses. Leurs peluches collés contre elles.  
Et pourtant… une ombre obscurcissait ce bonheur…

Dald avait refusé que je l'approche. De tout l'après-midi.  
Il ne voulait plus croiser mon regard. Il ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole.  
Il ne voulait plus rien de moi. Depuis l'incident avec le bébé.  
Il ne se sentait plus digne de ma confiance.

Et il se flagellait. Encore et encore.

Sur cette sombre pensée, je finalisai ma coiffure. Un chignon qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches par-ci par-là autour de mon visage pâle.

Tony et ses actionnaires avaient organisé un bal costumé pour Halloween. Mais un bal costumé à thème.  
Et le thème sur lequel nous fûmes appelés à méditer…

L'Histoire. L'Histoire à travers le monde.

Pepper, plus épanouie que jamais, et moi-même avions fait le tour des boutiques de New York Aidé par Happy, le chauffeur et garde personnel du couple Stark, nous étions parvenus à trouver les perles rares…  
Quelques ajustements. Quelques retouches. Et le tour était joué.

Fort heureusement, nous avions quasiment retrouvé notre poids d'origine. A quelques petits kilos près.

Mes yeux descendirent progressivement le long de ma robe. Cette robe inspirée de l'Histoire de la France. Inspirée du Premier Empire.  
Une robe d'un blanc immaculé.  
Une robe aux manches courtes et bouffantes (ou communément appelées manches ballon).  
Mes yeux descendirent vers ma poitrine, mise en valeur par un décolleté carré. Vers le galon en velours vert, si caractéristique de l'époque napoléonienne. Epoque où la taille haute était de mise.  
Pas de traîne à l'horizon. Le tissu effleurait mes chaussures.  
Chaussures plates à bouts pointus et tout aussi blanches qui complétaient la panoplie de la parfaite dame.

Etrange. Totale…

- Tu es resplendissante…

J'inspirai profondément et fis volte-face.

- Heureuse que ma toilette te convienne. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller retrouver mon _amant …_

Sans dire une syllabe de plus, je m'éclipsai de la salle de bains. Sans même lui accorder un regard. Sans même croiser ses iris émeraude qui…

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi même quand il me faisait torturer.

Mon souffle se coupa instantanément. Ma gorge se serra.  
Mes pieds refusèrent d'avancer.

- Un joyau brillant tel un phare dans l'obscurité…

Mes oreilles se concentrèrent sur sa respiration. De plus en plus proche.

- Un joyau qui n'a cessé de me guider dans les ténèbres. Un joyau que je tenais à protéger de la cruauté de Thanos. Un joyau que j'ai décidé de défendre en rendant les armes.

Jamais il n'avait ouvertement parlé de cela…

- J'aurais pu résister encore à ses assauts mais…

Sa canne heurta le sol.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent délicatement sur mes épaules. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

- Il a commencé à fouiller ma mémoire. A voir mes souvenirs. A te voir. A comprendre que tu faisais partie de moi. Que tu étais ma femme, ma reine de Lumière.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement de mon oreille gauche.

- Et il m'a fait passer un message. Un message aux mots si funestes que j'en fus anéanti.

Délicatement, il abandonna mes épaules pour se placer face à moi.

- Des mots si funestes qui m'obligèrent à reconsidérer son offre…

Il posa difficilement genou à terre.

- Il y a des mois de cela, je croyais que c'était davantage l'esprit de vengeance qui m'avait conduit aux frontières de l'impardonnable. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est l'amour.

Mes pupilles s'agrippèrent aux siennes.

- Oui, j'avais envie de me venger. Mais pas comme ça !

Il s'empara de mes mains avec une infinie tendresse.

- Je te demande pardon, Honohra. Pardon pour avoir osé t'abandonner. Pardon d'avoir lâché Gungnir. Pardon de t'avoir fait croire à ma mort. Pardon de m'être laissé possé…

- Loki…

Il baissa soudainement le nez. Bien décidé à me protéger à nouveau de sa douleur.  
N'y tenant plus, je me jetai sur le sol et m'entrepris de le réconforter. De mettre fin aux sanglots qui secouaient son corps.

Cela me rappelait… ma mort…

Ma mort… qui avait fini par fissurer entièrement son armure…

Mes bras se refermèrent autour de lui.  
Il cala sa tête contre ma poitrine.

- Pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire… pour tout… oh… pardonne-moi Honohra…

- Loki… pour le meilleur et le pire… je suis ta femme pour le meilleur et le pire…

Nous avons connu le pire. Mais maintenant, nous connaissons le meilleur.

- Oui…

- Nos enfants. Notre héritage… Hamélia et Snautra. Hela. Dald. Nous avons une famille, Loki.

Le Jotun redressa enfin la tête. Oubliant la douleur. La flamme de la vie illuminant l'émeraude de ses yeux.

- Tu as fait des erreurs. Oui. Cependant, tu as protégé ta famille de la folie du Titan.

Un pâle sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Cesse de penser que tu es un faible. Non. Depuis des siècles, tu joues dans la cour des grands, Loki. Toi, le prince de mon cœur…

N'y tenant plus, nos lèvres se scellèrent. Avec douceur. Avec amour.

* * *

Les quelques agents du SHIELD détachés par Fury surveillaient les moindres faits et gestes des gens.  
Tous les mortels me dévisageaient. Toutes les mortelles le dévisageaient.

Moi, dans ma robe Premier Empire. L'alliance de retour à mon annulaire gauche.  
Cette chevalière au plateau en émeraude où s'entrelaçaient les initiales de nos prénoms.  
Loki l'avait gardée. Précieusement. Attendant le jour où j'accepterais de la reporter.

Ce jour, c'était aujourd'hui.

Tandis que nous avancions dans la salle de réception, mon regard ne l'avait pas quitté.  
Mon regard qui contemplait sa beauté hypnotique.

D'un commun accord, nous avions opté pour une imitation d'uniforme militaire. Un uniforme porté par les généraux de l'armée napoléonienne.

Comme toute veste de l'époque napoléonienne, l'avant était bien plus court que l'arrière. Tel le costume à queue de pie…

Drap de laine bleu, collet écarlate rabattu vers l'arrière, extrémités des manches écarlates…  
Les yeux des invités le dévisageaient de A à Z. Les yeux des invités qui étaient surtout attirés par les magnifiques broderies de feuilles de chêne dorées qui paraient l'ensemble. Des liserés de feuilles de chêne dorées qui parcouraient méthodiquement l'ensemble de la veste en passant par les rabats du col. En descendant le long du corps pour finalement se séparer et se rejoindre derrière.  
Des feuilles de chêne qui s'alliaient parfaitement bien avec les deux segments de boutons d'or En parfait alignement avec les jambes.  
Des jambes galbées mises en valeur par la culotte blanche.  
De grandes bottes noires, qui arrivaient à hauteur de genoux, complétaient joliment la tenue.

Un bicorne noir orné d'un macaron tricolore trônait sur son crâne.  
Grâce à ma magie, ses cheveux avaient repris de la longueur afin d'être liés en catogan par un ruban de soie noire.

Malgré la beauté de nos costumes, nous pûmes que constater que les mortels s'écartaient de notre chemin. N'osaient croiser les iris de Loki. N'osaient s'approcher de lui.  
Ils n'avaient pas oublié ce que ses actes avaient engendré. Ils n'avaient pas oublié les Chitauris. Et même s'ils savaient que Loki rendaient visite aux gosses malades et s'occupaient des animaux abandonnés, ils le craignaient toujours.  
Ils craignaient toujours que sa folie reprenne le dessus. Malgré les bonnes actions qu'il menait et que mettaient en avant Stark Industries. Malgré la campagne de réhabilitation que menait au grand jour l'empire Stark. Malgré la campagne de réhabilitation que menait dans l'ombre le SHIELD.

Mon regard se perdit un instant vers Steve Rogers. Vêtu d'un uniforme de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Mon regard se perdit vers Bruce Banner. Vêtu d'une longue toge blanche à liserés rouges. Tel un sénateur romain.

Le regard de Loki se perdit vers Thor. Thor qui avait tout simplement revêtu sa traditionnelle armure de parade asgardienne. A son bras, Jane Foster. Divine dans sa robe asgardienne lilas.

- Bienvenue au bal d'Halloween !

Mon regard se perdit vers l'estrade qui avait été montée pour l'occasion. Une estrade où Tony Stark pouvait faire son show.  
Un Tony Stark plus en forme que jamais. Un Tony Stark qui avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu ce soir. Et d'entrer dans la peau d'un centurion.

Si si… avec en bonus le casque dorée à crête rouge.

A ses côtés, Pepper. Une Pepper métamorphosée. Une véritable reine d'Egypte.  
Avec sa robe couleur soleil. Avec sa perruque de cheveux noirs tressés.

- Est-ce que vous êtes chauds ce soir ?!

Des hurlements de joie s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la salle de réception.

- EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES CHAUDS ?!

Les décibels montèrent très rapidement.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir, nous allons commencer la soirée par la traditionnelle ouverture de bal ! Une ouverture dont je vais me charger avec grand plaisir !

Aussitôt, des femmes se mirent à crier. Crier de plus en plus fort. Comme pour attirer l'attention du milliardaire. Comme pour lui signaler qu'elles n'attendaient que lui pour se lancer sur la piste de danse.

- Traditionnelle ouverture de bal qui va devenir mythique car cette année, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir des dieux ! Des dieux que je vais m'empresser de défier sur la piste de danse. !

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Iron Man jeta le micro à Happy et dévala les marches de l'estrade. Happy, son fidèle chauffeur à l'imposante carrure, qui avait tenu à garder son éternel costume noir.  
Loki et moi nous préparâmes mentalement à l'épreuve.

- Eh, Tête de Bouc, tu marches de nouveau normalement ?

Le sourire du Jotun s'élargit.  
Ma magie faisait vraiment des miracles… du moins… pour quelques heures…

- Secret de famille, Stark ! répondit-il fièrement.

- Eh oui ! Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de New-York, mortels et dieux vont s'affronter sur la piste de danse ! fit-il avec enthousiasme.

Les invités reculèrent encore et encore, laissant ainsi un large espace où pourront évoluer les danseurs.

- A ma droite ! Grand génie des temps modernes, combattant des plus tenaces, grand défenseur de l'humanité, veuillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le sublime, l'extraordinaire, le magnifique Tony Stark !

Hystérie féminine. Hystérie féminine qui arracha un sourire moqueur à mon mari. Pas de doute là-dessus, Tony avait écrit le discours d'Happy.

- Accompagné de la belle et douce Pepper Potts !

Hystérie masculine. Hystérie masculine qui m'arracha un sourire.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

- A ma gauche !

Loki leva fièrement la tête.  
Je me redressai.

- Dieu mégalomane dans toute sa splendeur, immortel à la morale douteuse, grand amateur de chèvres, vous l'aurez tous reconnu ! Voici donc pour votre plus grand déplaisir, le seul, l'unique, Loki Laufeyson, Dieu incontesté du Chaos !

Comme de bien entendu, les applaudissements se tarirent. Les esprits échauffés se refroidirent aussitôt.  
Cela ne découragea pas pour autant l'intéressé.

- Accompagnée de la grande et jeune Déesse du Courage ! Honohra !

Déesse du Courage. Le titre que l'on m'avait attribué suite aux déboires de Loki.  
Déesse du Courage. Voila sous quel nom les neuf royaumes me connaissaient.

Hommes et femmes s'unirent. S'unirent pour honorer mon courage. Pour me remercier.  
Hommes et femmes hurlèrent. Hommes et femmes scandèrent mon nom.  
Hommes et femmes applaudirent.

- Je crois que vous avez de la concurrence, patron ! fit Happy à l'adresse de Tony.

- De toute façon, où qu'elle passe, Honohra est admirée !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.  
Admirer… c'était un trop grand mot… je n'étais pas si extraordinaire que cela, voyons !

« _Bien sûr que si, ma belle… tu es divine… et sur tous les plans_ »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus en comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
Loki… si nous pouvions éviter de penser à ce genre de choses, cela m'arran…

- Ce soir, ces deux couples vont devoir s'affronter sur une valse !

Valse… une valse…  
Aurions-nous par hasard toutes nos chances ?

- Fond musical choisi : _Trouble_ de Coldplay ! Danseurs, en position !

En vis-à-vis sans être en face.  
Loki se décala légèrement vers la gauche tout en enlaçant ma taille de son bras droit. Toutefois en veillant à ne pas trop me serrer contre lui. Allongeant son bras gauche à hauteur d'épaule, la paume levée vers le ciel.  
Sans attendre, j'y plaçai ma main droite. Mes doigts libres attrapèrent son épaule droite. Et je pliai le bras gauche.

Nous nous noyâmes l'un dans l'autre une dernière fois.

Avant le lancement.

- C'est parti ! Musique, maestro !

* * *

_Et coupez! _

_Ouf... (_s'essuie le front_) les descriptions de la robe et de l'uniforme n'étaient pas faciles..._

_Prochaine étape, LA VALSE! (_tombe à la renverse... trop dur..._)_  
_Et oui, les amis! Une valse! Nos tourtereaux vont gentiment valser! N'est-ce pas mignon?_

_Un petit pronostic pour la suite? Oui? Non?_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!_

_Merci encore de suivre cette fanfiction!_

_A plus!_

_PS: Une petite review pour encourager l'écrivain?_


End file.
